


The Wife of the Youkai Lord

by nekoinblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Children, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Pregnancy, Sex, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 66,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoinblue/pseuds/nekoinblue
Summary: "The Oni king never imagined having a human wife could be so sweet."
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Ryoma sat down and observed the feminine figure by the window for a while. The gentle night breeze touched her long light blond hair and moved her red robes a little, showing more of her naked and slim body. The moonlight was over her and there was a hint of sadness on her dark blue eyes.

He had woken up feeling the emptiness on the other side of the bed. There was only a small lamp still burning inside her chambers.

"Kaguya." His calm voice called her attention and she looked at him.

"I am sorry, Ryoma-sama. Did I awake you?"

"It is cold without you by my side." She showed him a small smile. He was always so gallant. He was still completely naked, only some sheets around his hips. They had sex a couple of hours ago and she was always happy when he decided to spend the night with her, but on that particular night, her heart was restless and she couldn't find any joy on having his company. "Come back to bed, please."

She took a deep breath and put her arms around her chest.

"What is troubling you?"

"Aside from your wedding tomorrow?" she looked at him, seriously. "I am trying to cope with the fact I just surrounded my body to someone else's future husband."

"Ah, that silly thing." The golden eyes were gentle. "Come to me, Kaguya. Please."

She finally returned to bed and kneeled in front of him. He looked up and touched her beautiful face gently, caressing her cheek.

"Do not worry. There is no way a simple human could ever conquer my affections." He pulled her clothes a little and kissed her shoulder. "I am only fulfilling an agreement between us and the human lords. I have no intentions of leaving your bed."

Kaguya cupped his face and looked straight at his golden eyes. She gave him a long and deep kiss. Her body was glued on his and her robes slid down, revealing a purple and delicate spider web tattoo over her entire back. Her fingers entered Ryoma's soft black hair and her thumbs stopped near the small horns on his forehead.

She stopped the kiss and looked at him. His hands were on her hips.

"I will not be your mistress." She whispered. "You will not be welcome on my chambers after you get married to your human wife."

"Is that what your heart desires?" he asked, kissing the space between her round breasts.

" _It is not, but there is no other way_." she said to herself, before lying to him. "Yes, my lord."

"Very well, then. I will respect your wishes, Kaguya." He placed a slow kiss on her lips. "But the wedding is only tomorrow. Right now I am still all yours."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." her voice was already weak in antecipation.

She closed her eyes while the oni king kissed her skin with no hurries. Kaguya wanted to engrave on her memory all of his touches and the sensation of his body claiming hers for the last time. Inside her chest, her heart was filled with deep sorrow and all the feelings she was not allow to properly convey.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuno felt the warm tears running down her face and she sobbed. Closing her eyes, she pressed the small letter on her chest. She was on the gardens of her late father's castle. It was spring and the sakura flowers were scattered everywhere.

"Tomoharu…" she whispered the name of her fiancé, feeling her heart torn in two. She still could remember the gentleness of his voice when he last talk to her about his plans of a future together and the soft kiss he placed on her lips before saying goodbye almost three months ago.

She observed the seasons and colors of nature changing slowly, patiently waiting for his letters and his return, but now, that small piece of paper had brought her the most terrible news, changing her life completely.

It took her a while to calm down. Her stepmother would probably come after her soon. Sakuno raised her face and took a deep breath, filling her chest with bravery. She could not stay on that place anymore. She could mourn later. Her ears caught the music of a celebration happening on a castle near and she remembered the invitation that came to her house a few days ago.

Sakuno ran to the stables and in a few minutes she was on her horse, going on full speed towards the location of the party. A couple of her last tears dropped on her way and she promised herself that she would not cry anymore.

##############

The castle was filled with the human lords and their daughters. Many different young ladies were whispering on the corners, with worried, sad look on their faces.

They were dressed in expensive clothes and they all looked like dolls, standing in line to be examinated like cattle. On the middle of the room there was a tall, handsome young human with short dark hair and green eyes. He smiled politely to each human girl that was presented by their fathers, asking questions and analyzing them.

All of the girls had an apprehensive look on their faces, even if they tried to hide it.

" _There is no way Ryoma-sama will be pleased with such scared-cats._ " Shuichirou told himself. He was the human ambassador of the oni king and the main figure dealing with the matters of the wedding to consolidate peace between humans and youkais.

Suddenly, the heavy gates of the castle were opened and the music stopped. A beautiful young woman with long red hair and red eyes started to cross the path, walking tall and fierce to his direction. She was wearing an expensive dark green furidose with white clovers printed on the fabric. People started to whispered and everyone was surprised to see her there.

She stopped and looked at Oishi, a serious and determinate look on her face.

"Good evening. Are you Oishi-san? The youkai king emissary?"

"What's the meaning of this, Ryuzaki-sama?!" an old overweight man said, nervously. He was the owner of the castle and host of the party.

"Yes, I am." Shuichirou replied, gently, coming a little closer to her. "And who are you, my lady?"

"I am Sakuno. The first and only daughter of the Ryuzaki house. I am 18 years old." She made a deep reverence in front of Oishi. "I am here to offer myself to be the bride of the oni king."

Everyone was shocked and the whispering voices became louder.

"Hime-sama, are you sure of such request?" Shuichirou asked.

"I am." She raised her face to him and there was no hesitation on the scarlet eyes. She looked at the young females. "These girls in here, all of them, are being obligated by their families to participate on this event tonight. None of them wishes to be the wife of the oni king. They are probably only going to give you a lot of trouble."

"And why are you any different, Hime-sama?"

"Because I want this war to end." He noticed the small letter on her trembling hand. "I do not wish human blood to be shed anymore. I will be a proper wife and I will devote myself completely to the oni lord. I give you my word."

#####################

"Raise and shine, my lord!" the kitsune said, with a smile, opening the curtains of his chambers and letting the sun hit his face. He had fox ears and a fluffy tail in the same tone of his light brown hair. His eyes were light blue and he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Syuusuke." Ryoma groaned, before sitting on his bed, rubbing his face. He had returned from Kaguya's chambers before the sunrise. "Why are you being so noisy in such early hours?"

"It is not early at all, Ryoma-sama. It is almost lunch time. You have to get up and get ready for the wedding."

"Ah, I was able to forget about this event for a moment." He complained, before standing up. He was dressed in black robes with red roses.

"Do not see this in such low spirits, my lord." Syuusuke smiled. "Shuichirou's letter arrived this morning and he said you are going to be very pleased with your future wife. She is an actuall princess of a prestigious human house."

"When are they arriving?" Ryoma sat down on the low table on his room and started to eat. There were different fruit and food there for him, since breakfast hours.

"They are going to be here any minute now."

"I see." He ate some peach. "She is probably going to be annoying. Where is Kunimitsu?"

"He is supervising the servants to get the ceremony ready."

"And Kaguya?" he asked, before drinking some tea.

"She is getting ready as well, at her chambers." Syuusuke sat across from Ryoma and looked at him seriously. "My lord, pardon my insolence, but… how are things going to work out about this matter? Do you think it is wise to Kaguya-san remain in the castle with your wife in here?"

"We talked yesterday. Things are over between us. Kaguya is the main doctor of the capital and part of my council, just like you, Shuichirou and Kunimitsu. Those roles are far more important than anything happening between us."

"Oh." Syuusuke was really surprise. They have been lovers for many years.

"Do not worry, Syuusuke. I will play my part and will not do anything to risk this alliance. This war had been dragging for a long time already. It is time we have peace."

"That is good to hear, my lord." He said, gently.

"My lord?" the familiar voice of Oishi interrupted their conversation.

"You may come in, Shuichirou." The human opened the door slowly and made a reverence. "Welcome back."

"How was the trip, Shuichirou-san?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Everything was well. I'm here to introduce you to your wife, so you can talk to each other before the ceremony, my lord."

"All right." Ryoma took a deep breath, before sipping another cup of tea. "Give me a minute so I can change clothes. I will meet you at the main gardens."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." He said, before both of them left his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma crossed the stone path to the gazebo placed in the middle of the main gardens of his castle. He looked at the flowers his mother loved so much and there was a small smile on his face. He still could see her tending to the plants and proudly showing them to him.

He had already changed to a ceremonial dark blue kimono with grey hakama.

The young youkai lord stopped for a moment, when finally seeing his bride. Sakuno turned around and smiled at him. She was wearing a light blue furisode with small yellow birds. Soon she would be wearing the white and heavy bridal kimono. Her long hair was tight on a ponytail. The human stood up and made a reverence when he came close.

"Good afternoon, my lord. It is an honor to meet you."

"Good afternoon to you too."

"Ryoma-sama, this is Sakuno-hime. She is the only daughter of the late Ryuzaki lord." Oishi said.

"It is nice to meet you." There was no change on his face or voice. "Shuichirou, could you leave us alone for a while, please? I would like to talk to her by myself."

"As you wish." He made a reverence before leaving them and he had to admit he was a little nervous.

"Would you sit with me, please?" he asked, after sitting down on the round bench.

"Sure, my lord." He analyzed her face. She was very beautiful and with harmonious traces. And there was no sign of fear on her deep scarlet eyes. " _Maybe she is trying to put on a strong façade._ "

"So, tell me about yourself."

"I thought Oishi-san talked to you about me." She was surprised.

"I prefer to ask in person. But, I already know something very interesting. You offered yourself to be my bride."

"I did, Ryoma-sama." Her voice was very gentle. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Not at all. Actually, it is a relief things are going to be finally set already."

"I see."

"Your mother probably suffered to give you up since you are an only child. Is she attending the ceremony?"

"Not at all. My mother passed away when I was a child. My father remarried five years ago and passed away briefly after that. I was living with my stepmother. She does not mind about this arrangement.``

"I am sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you, my lord. And I am sorry about your mother as well." She said, sincerely, but Ryoma was bothered by the topic.

"Thank you for your kindness. Do you have any questions about your life here?"

"Tell me about my duties, please. What can I do to serve you properly?"

"Just stay by my side. Nothing extraordinary will be asked from you, just for you to be a wife. I will do my share. I will treat you with respect and all your needs will be tended to."

Both of her hands gently held Ryoma's and Sakuno smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama. I really appreciate it."

The gesture surprised Ryoma and he wondered what the human's real intentions were.

############

The tall man with dark brown hair, gentle dark brown eyes and takuni ears and tails came close to Sakuno while she was sitting alone on the gazebo. The wedding party was still happening and a lot of youkai were gathering around Ryoma, wanting to offer the youkai king a cup of sake and congratulate him, but no guests had talked to the new queen so far. 

"Hello, my lady. Nice to meet you." the tanuki bowed in front of her. "I am Arashi, the leader of the tanukis. I humbly come to offer you a wedding gift."

"Oh, hello, Arashi-san." she bowed back. "It is my pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming to talk to me." she was a little shy. 

"I brought you some bath oils and salts from our forest." he gave her a small basket filled with colorful little glass bottles. "There are scented oils as well." 

"Thank you so much, Arashi-san!" she smiled happily. "I will use them as soon as possible!"

"Can I sit with you for a moment, Hime-sama? Or do you prefer I call you Jou-sama already?" 

"Please, be at ease. I do not feel like a queen at all." she smiled sadly, looking at Ryoma that was far away. "My husband barely talked to me aside from our vows. I do not think Ryoma-sama likes me very much. Not even his own father came to our wedding." 

"The situation between our king and Nanjirouh-sama is a little complicated. It has nothing to do with you. Ryoma-sama is a very capable ruler but he is still young. It can take a while for a young man to take upon the role of a husband properly, especially at such extraordinary conditions like yours." 

"Are you married, Arashi-san?"

"I am." his eyes were kind. "My wife gave me two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. They are my biggest accomplishments in life." 

"Ah, it sounds wonderful." she smiled, imagining how cute takuni children would be. 

"It was also an arranged marriage. It took us some time to find love between ourselves, but we were able to do it. Our children were born with nothing but genuine affection." he gently touched her hand. "I hope, as you share your days with Ryoma-sama, it can also happen between you two." 

"Thank you so much, Arashi-san." her smaller hands covered his and Sakuno was touched by his kindness. 

"I am the one who should thank you, my lady. Thanks to you, that dreadful war finally came to an end." he smiled at her. "My children will be able to have a peaceful future." 

######### 

"Let's celebrate!" Syuusuke said, with a big sake bottle in his hands. He was with Kunimitsu. He had pointy ears, dark brown hair and he was wearing glasses. He had a very stern expression and was sitting across from the kitsune. It was late at night already and they were on the outside porch of Syuusuke's room. "I can believe everything ran so smoothly! Ryoma-sama is finally married!"

"I must admit I was doubting our lord for a moment." He drank the sake from the small cup as soon as his friend poured it to him. "But Shuichirou picked well. Hime-sama seems to be the perfect wife. And she does not fear youkai . She talked to all the guests so graciously at the end of the party."

"And she is gorgeous! Their children are going to be so cute!" he was already on his third cup of sake. "Hey, where is Shuichirou-san? Why is he not drinking with us?"

"He is probably talking to Kaguya."

"Oh." He felt sorry for her. "It must be very difficult for her."

"Maybe now she can direct her affections to someone who will really be able to answer them." He took another sip. "Shuichirou unrequited love has a chance."

"Do you think he will confess his feelings?!"

"He will. He told me he would do it."

"Shuichirou-san is so brave!" he drank again. "Let's hope everything is well for him!"

"Yes." He looked at his friend and they touched cups. "Kanpai."

"Kanpai!" the fox said, happily and in a few moments the first bottle of sake was entirely empty.

#############

"Can't sleep?" Shuichirou asked, coming close to Kaguya. She was sitting near the koi pound of the castle, looking at the full moon.

"Shuichirou." She smiled at him and he sat by her side. "It is such a beautiful night. Going to sleep felt like a waste."

"You are right." He looked up as well, but soon the green eyes stopped on her. She was wearing a red furisode with small white flowers all over the fabric and with a thick bright yellow obi. "Are you okay, Kaguya?"

"I am fine. It is not like I was surprised." She lowered her head and he noticed the sadness on her beautiful blue eyes. "Ryoma-sama would never be mine. I just wish all the happiness for him. He already lost so much. He deserves peaceful days. If he is going to achieve those by Hime-sama's side, I am satisfied. She seems like a good person."

Shuichirou's hand touched hers and she looked at him surprised.

"You can also achieve happiness, Kaguya. You also deserve it."

"Shuichirou?"

"I was quiet about my feelings for a long time, watching you from afar, respecting your choices. But, I cannot be quiet anymore." The green eyes were so sweet and he had a small, hopeful smile on his face. He held her hand with both of his and looked into her blue eyes. "I care about you, Kaguya. Could you give me a chance and look at me not only as a friend and a colleague but as a man as well?"

Her free hand touched his face and she looked at him gently.

"I am sorry. I cannot."

"It is because I am a human?" she lowered her head and moved it negatively.

"I cannot bring myself to have affections for someone now." Her forehead touched his chest. "I do not know how long it will take to remove Ryoma-sama from my heart or if it will even be possible. It would not be fair to you."

He hugged her gently, her chin rested on his shoulder and it surprised her.

"I will wait." His voice was sweet. "I do not mind."

She giggled at his words and looked at him with a smile.

"Do not be silly." She cupped his face. "You are so wonderful. It will not take long for a young lady to sweep you off your feet and you will forget about me too."

"This will not happen, Kaguya. You have always been my only choice."

She felt so grateful for his feelings. But her only wish was that those sweet words were said by Ryoma. Kaguya took a deep breath and held Shuichirou's arm, leaning her body on his.

"Can we stay like this for a while? Enjoying the night breeze."

"Of course." He smiled at her. Even if he was rejected, he was more than happy to share some moments by her side.

####################

Ryoma returned from the bath room, wearing one of his black robes. He took a deep breath before opening the shoji of his wife's chambers. She was placed in a bedroom across from his.

He was expecting to find a crying, nervous bride on the nuptial bed, but once again she surprised him. Sakuno was wearing a white yukata and she smiled when he entered the room. There were a couple of lanterns on and he could feel the sweet scent of her skin when he sat near her.

"I was waiting for you, my lord."

"I am sorry I took so long. Were you able to have something to eat at the ceremony?"

"I was, my lord. Kunimitsu-san and Syuusuke-san were very attentive to me. I must thank them later. Syuusuke-san also told me you appointed him as my guardian. I am very grateful." 

"Were you not afraid of the youkais at the party?"

"Not at all." She was sincere. 

Ryoma touched her face. He had sharp nails, like claws and she noticed he also had sharp canines.

"Are you afraid of me?" she noticed the sake smell on his breath when he got closer.

"I am not. I know you will not hurt me."

"You must have heard something about me from other humans before you arrived here." he pulled her by her clothes and kissed her pale neck, nibbling the soft flesh a little. He was sure she would cry and pushed him away, but she just closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"People told me you used to devour humans and that you bathe on the blood of your enemies, after tearing their limbs apart."

"And even so, you offered yourself to me. What are you planning? I know you lost your fiancé in the war. Tomoharu-san, wasn't it?" he whispered on her skin and Sakuno looked at him, surprised. "Are you here to seek revenge? Are you going to kill me while I sleep by your side?"

"Why should I, my lord?" she smiled again. "Your death will not bring him back to me."

He was the one surprised with her words.

"I came because I wanted the war to end." Her smile finally died and he could feel the grief on her voice. "Tomoharu was fighting and there was a snow slide. No one has seen him since. Even if it is the only thing I can do, I wanted to be sure no one would lose a loved one in this war anymore. It is a horrible pain, to feel this useless."

Sakuno looked at him and she opened the obi of her yukata, removing her clothes to his sight. Her body was even more tempting than he could ever imagine.

"I wholeheartedly and humbly give myself to you, Ryoma-sama. You can do as you please."

Ryoma got close to her and the scarlet eyes didn't leave the golden ones. He picked up her yukata and, very gently, placed it on her shoulders, covering her nakedness a little.

The oni king stood up and looked at his wife.

"I am going to my chambers. Sleep well."

"Did I say something wrong?" Sakuno was confused. "Did my body displease you?"

"It was nothing of the sort." it was the last thing he said, before leaving her alone on their honeymoon night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, my lord." Sakuno said, inside his chambers. There was only one side of the curtains opened. She was carrying a tray with breakfast. He sat down and rubbed his hair when hearing her voice.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is our first day as a married couple. I thought it would be nice to bring you breakfast." She smiled.

"Ah." He was surprised. "Thank you."

She placed the tray in front of him and poured some tea on his cup, before offering to him.

"Here." He looked at the dark liquid for a while. "Do not worry; I am not trying to poison you."

"I did not think such a thing. I just wanted to know what kind of tea was. I hate green or black tea." He was a little embarrassed and drank it slowly.

"I know. Syuusuke-san told me. He was the one who helped me put this tray together."

Now everyone would know he did not spend the night with her and they would make a big fuss. He pressed his hand on his forehead already anticipating that conversation.

"Is everything alright?" Sakuno investigated his expression and the frown on his face.

"Yes. I just got a headache. I am not used to drinking so much like I did yesterday."

"I see." She ate some grapes while he ate one of the small steamed buns. "Ryoma-sama?

"Yes?"

"Why did you not embrace me last night?"

"I was tired." He lied.

"So should I wait for you at my chambers today?"

Was she teasing him? Her husband grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly and brought her close.

"Why should we wait until night?" he whispered, showing his fangs inside his sensuous discreet smile.

The youkai lord kissed his wife for the first time and it was deep and serious. His arms were around her frame, holding her possessively. He moaned when the princess kissed him back and offered her soft tongue to his.

Ryoma's taller body pushed hers to the bed and he felt no resistance. He had placed himself between her legs and his hands were already on her thighs, removing the layers of her kimono. Her skin was soft and smooth just like he had imagined. The oni king had stopped the kiss and finally noticed some apprehension on her beautiful face.

"What is wrong?" his wife averted her eyes and placed a hand in front of her face.

"It is just…"

"Tell me." she finally looked at him and gently touched his face with one of her hands.

"You can do as you wish, Ryoma-sama, but… could you just be a little gentle at the beginning? It is my first time."

"Are you a maiden?" he could not believe. On the night before, she had undressed so naturally in front of him. "What about that fiancé of yours?"

"Tomoharu was very proper. He would only do such a thing after we were wed." The sweet way she talked about other men while in that situation bothered him.

Ryoma distanced himself from her and sat down on the bed, making Sakuno feel inadequate again.

"I am sorry, my lord. I was able to put my insecurities aside yesterday, but after you rejected me, I…"

"I did not reject you." He looked at her and touched her face softly. "I am sorry I made you feel like that."

Ryoma stood up and fixed his clothes.

"Are you leaving?"

"It is late already and I have much to do. I must tell you, my obligations take a big part of my day, we will not see each other much. Most of the time, I am only free at night. But, please, enjoy breakfast and stay in bed for a while if you wish so."

"I understand."

"You are probably tired. A lot has happened in a short period of time. So, do not wait for me at night. If I am to visit you, I will tell you in advance. You do not need to keep yourself awake for me."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." She showed him a small smile before he left her all alone again.

####### 

Sakuno took a deep breath, looking at the blue sky. She was laying on the outside porch of her chambers and she was so bored. Two weeks had passed by slowly. Terribly slowly. Nothing had changed between the human and her husband. Sakuno would have breakfast in his chambers, but they would only have small talks before he was off to work.

She would stay inside her bedroom for the whole day, without anything to do. Ryoma had never entered her chambers again and she wondered about his reasons. The oni king was not a talkative person towards her, so she didn't feel comfortable to ask his thoughts about their marriage.

"I wonder if he hates me." She said to herself, looking at the white clouds.

The loud sound of crashing reached her ears and the princess stood up, running to the place where the sound came from. She stopped in front of a big store room. Syuusuke was there with some servants.

"Oh, Hime-sama, I am sorry, did I disturb you?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "What is happening?"

"Just some cleaning and removing old things." The kitsune smiled.

"A target!" she pointed to a set of targets the servants were carrying.

"Do you know how to use a bow, my lady?"

"I do, my father taught me." She was really excited. "It has been a while, but, can you find a place for me to practice?"

#############

"Here, my lord." Kunimitsu placed some papers on Ryoma's desk. "These are the last reports about some remaining conflicts between youkai and humans."

"Why is it still happening? These conflicts were supposed to end with my marriage, isn't it?" he asked, a little annoyed. "Why are humans so troublesome?"

"You are mistaken, Ryoma-sama. It is in your country." He adjusted his glasses and pointed some words to his king. "The tengus are refusing to stop hunting humans."

"Kunimitsu, could you arrange things for me to travel to the mountains soon? I want to talk to the chief there."

"Yes, my lord."

They heard clapping sounds coming from the gardens and they looked at each other before leaving his office.

Arriving there, Ryoma was surprised. His wife was with a longbow, hitting different targets on the trees. She had a serious look on her face and the long sleeves of her furisode were tightened up on her back, showing her arms.

The servants and Syuusuke clapped, amazed, every time the arrows hit the targets, in precise and beautiful shots.

"Did you know about that skill, my lord?"

"Not at all." The oni king's golden eyes were drawn to his wife and he had a small, proud smile on his face.

"Bring me a horse, please!" she smiled at Syuusuke, without noticing her husband on the back. Sakuno got up on the horse and made the animal run in circles. She rode it and controlled the horse using only her legs, her hands on the bow.

Her posture was so elegant, Ryoma thought, while she continued to shot straight arrows right in the middle of the targets.

##########

"Ryoma-sama?" Kaguya's voice called his attention. It was late at night already and he was still in his office, doing some paperwork.

"Kaguya, you are back." He looked at her with a small smile.

"Kunimitsu said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, please, sit here." She sat across from him. "You were doing medical rounds today, right? How are things?"

"We have the first baby born after the war, my lord." She smiled. "It is a little boy."

"Ah, that is good. Are the mother and child well?"

"They are." Ryoma moved his neck and Kaguya noticed he was a little painful.

"Are you well, my lord?"

"Yes, I am just a little stiff. I think I slept wrong last night, so…"

She stood up and kneeled on his back, examining his neck.

"Kaguya?"

"Be still." She started to massage his shoulders and Ryoma released a deep breath. "Your muscles are all cramped. You are very stressed for a newlywed."

He chuckled at her joke.

"Are you also going to scold me for not sleeping in my wife's chambers?" he had a long, uncomfortable meeting with Kunimitsu, Shuichirou and Syuusuke about the matter on the following day of his wedding.

The human emissary was feeling guilty, wondering if he had chosen a bad wife. Syuusuke asked if he had some problems to "get it up" since it was a long day and he had drank a little too much sake. Kunimitsu wondered if Ryoma needed some herbs to encourage his libido.

He reassured them everything was fine and he was perfectly capable of fulfilling his matrimonial duties. It was a good thing Kaguya was away attending to some patients. It would be an even more awkward conversation.

"Not at all." She smiled and put some more pressure on his shoulder's blades. "But I wonder what happened. Hime-sama seems to be a splendid wife. I heard she is also a talented archer. She could be your bodyguard."

"She probably could." He lowered his head. "But, I do not know how to deal with her. She is like a puzzle to me."

"Isn't that a good thing, my lord? A boring wife would make a boring marriage."

"I do not feel comfortable around her. First I thought she was here to take vengeance on me because of her fiancé's death, but she said she actually wanted to end the war for good. She talks about him with a deep longing even though she is willing to let me share her bed. Doesn't it mean she has a fickle heart? How can I trust her?"

"Well, she became your wife on her own free will, so she made peace with her duties. This whole situation is probably very hard on her. She is all alone on a strange land with a husband that does not accept her as a person or a woman. Hime-sama is probably feeling lonely."

He turned around and looked worried at her.

"I did not have that intention."

"I know you did not." The blue eyes were gentle over him. "You can be very clueless regarding a woman's heart sometimes."

"Kaguya…" he touched her face. "Being with you was always so easy."

"It is because I was the one who did everything, my lord. It is probably my fault you do not know how to deal with Hime-sama."

Ryoma pulled her close and kissed her. The youkai was so surprised she did not protest, so the oni king took it like an acceptance. His hands cupped her face and the kiss became possessive, his body pressed on hers.

Kaguya's trembling hands grabbed the cloth of his clothes and pushed him away, gently but firmly and looked at him with a pained expression.

"Stop, Ryoma-sama, please." She touched his chest with her forehead. "I am not a vessel to ease your frustrations."

"It is not it. Kaguya, I…"

"I am not helping you to cheat on Sakuno-sama." The blue eyes were serious. "If you want to have sex, go to your wife."

"Kaguya, wait, I am sorry." He said, while she stood up and was walking towards the door.

The youkai left the oni king's office in hard steps, without being aware that Sakuno was leaning inside the shadows on the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaguya, what happened?" Shuichirou was worried when seeing her at his door. She had troubled look on her beautiful face.

"Shuichirou, I am sorry to disturb your sleep, but I did not want to be alone tonight."

"Do not worry. Come in."

She entered his chambers and was not able to look at him. She was feeling so ashamed and confused. Why did the oni king kissed her like that?!

"Kaguya." He held her hands and investigated her eyes. "Did something happen between you and Ryoma-sama?"

His voice was so gentle, making her heart even tighter.

"That is okay." his arms were around her frame, surprising her. "I am not interrogating or judging you."

"Shuichirou…" she looked at him and the blue eyes were glistering with tears.

"Let's go to sleep? It is late already."

They went to his bed and Shuichirou gently placed the covers over her. Kaguya was facing him and he caressed her cheek.

"I am sorry for giving you such trouble and imposing on your bed." She caressed his black hair and Shuichirou smiled. "I am selfishly using you to comfort myself."

"What are you saying? I am beyond happy. You can use me as much as you like."

She giggled and he was relieved she was finally smiling again.

"Can I hold you?"

"Yes." She had an adorable little blush on her face, he noticed, before his arms were hugging her very protectively.

"Thank you." he kissed her forehead. "Good night, Kaguya."

"Sleep well, Shuichirou." She whispered, inside his embrace.

##########

Ryoma looked at the clock on the wall and he was impatient. Half an hour had passed already from the usual time his wife would bring him breakfast. The oni king was starving and late for work.

He left his chambers and looked around in the hallway.

"Kunimitsu." The youkai was passing by and made a reverence when seeing him.

"Good morning, my lord. Is everything okay?"

"Did you see my wife? She did not come to have breakfast with me."

"My lord, Hime-sama left early with Kaguya-san. They were with the horses. She said they would take a while."

"Oh, no." he touched his head and closed his eyes.

"My lord?"

"Well, there is nothing to be done now." He took a deep breath. "Let me know when they return, please. I am going to have something to eat and I will go to the office soon. There are paperwork today as well, right?"

"Yes, Ryoma-sama."

##########

Sakuno closed her eyes, enjoying the sun light and the soft breeze touching her face. It was a beautiful morning and they were riding next to the river. They were one hour away from the castle.

"I would never guess the youkai country was so lovely. " she smiled at Kaguya and the youkai just smiled back. She was so nervous!

When she woke up, Shuichirou was already gone. He left a small note to her, saying he had things do to at the human country, but he had brought breakfast to her. Everything was so thoughtfully arranged on the small tray and there was a small blue flower on it. Kaguya was very touched and smiled, being sure he was a perfect gentleman.

Before she could start eating, Syuusuke called her outside and told her the queen had summoned her to breakfast. She did her best to hide her guilt, but she was not able to eat properly.

"This seems like a good place for the horses to rest a little."

Sakuno let the horses drink some water before letting them graze. They sat under a big tree, enjoying its shadow.

"I really needed to get out of the castle." She looked at Kaguya with a gentle smile. "We did not have a chance to talk properly since I arrive. Were you busy today?"

"Not at all, my lady. Today is my day off. I had medical visits yesterday."

"That is good then. We can talk at ease. Could you tell me a little about yourself, Kaguya-san? How long have you been living at the castle?"

"My family has always served Ryoma-sama's. My father used to be the capital's physician before me. He retired and I assume his position."

"I see. So you and Ryoma-sama come from way back."

"We are childhood friends. Shuichirou and Kunimitsu too. Syuusuke was the last one to join his council when he became king."

"After his mother passed away, two years ago, right?"

"Yes, my lady." Her voice was sad. "Rinko-sama was murdered by a human. Nanjirouh-sama did not have the strength to continue to rule, so Ryoma-sama became king. It was a heavy burden on his shoulders, especially because we were at war times already."

"So, was that the time you two started to have a relationship?"

Kaguya was surprised. Even if the question was made with a smile on her face, she noticed the subtle change on the scarlet eyes.

"Not at all, Hime-sama. We were together since we were teenagers, when I impose my feelings on him. I was young and foolish, but I always knew his position would take him away from me someday."

"Yesterday I was worried about him, so I went to his office and I listened to your conversation." Sakuno smiled sadly. "I should have known."

"You are mistaken my lady, I…"

"Do you love him?" Kaguya noticed the concerned on Sakuno's face when she looked at her and felt horrible for hurting the human queen.

"We ended things before your wedding. Since then, nothing happened between us. I promise you."

"What about yesterday? He kissed you, right?"

"He did." She lowered her head. "I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" she touched Kaguya's hand and she looked at her surprised. "He is the one who exchanged vows with me. He is the one who is married. You did nothing wrong." She smiled. "I heard your words, I am very thankful for them and your respect towards me."

"Hime-sama…" she was out of words.

"I am very happy we talked things trough, Kaguya-san. Thank you so much." The queen made a reverence and Kaguya felt extremely relieved.

##############

"You are so fluffy, Syuusuke-san!" Sakuno rubbed her face on the kitsune's soft tail.

It was night and they were drinking on the outside porch of his room. She was the one who brought the sake and there was already three empty bottles. Kunimitsu was also called to the party and he was quietly eating, watching over them.

"Aaah, Sakuno-sama, please, do not do such a thing!" Syuusuke laughed. He was very ticklish on his tail.

"I like you so much, Syuusuke-san!" she looked at him with the scarlet eyes heavy with alcohol. "You always treat me so well. Unlike that husband of mine! He is simply horrible!" her hands cupped the kitsune's face. "I wish I was your wife."

"Hime-sama, don't you think you had too much to drink?" Kunimitsu pulled Syuusuke by his clothes. He was already a little intoxicated himself. "You should not say such bad things about Ryoma-sama."

"What bad things?" Ryoma's voice on the door startled them and his servants looked at him terrified. He had a very serious look on his face and his arms were crossed inside his kimono's sleeves.

"Ry…Ryoma-sama…" Syuusuke was pale and Kunimitsu started to sweat even with a straight face.

"Sakuno, I was waiting for you for the whole day. You left and return to the castle without talking to me."

"And why would you care?!" she made a displeased face. "You treat me like I am nothing!"

"Why are you saying such nonsense?" his calm expression continued. "Let's go to your room and drink some water. You had too much sake already."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" she stood up and her whole body was without balance. "I hate you! You are the worst husband ever!"

The oni king took a deep breath, asking for patience and walked towards her, grabbing her clothes and putting his wife on his arms.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" she moved like a fish outside the water but he did not let go.

"I will not." He walked away and left to her chambers while she continued to protest.

Kunimitsu and Syuusuke looked at each other and they made a great effort not to laugh at their lord's unusual situation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we are." Ryoma gently placed Sakuno sitting on her bed. His wife had a terrible glare on her face. He picked up a cup of water and offered it to her. "Drink a little."

She picked up the cup and threw it with all her strength. The little object crashed on the wall, creating a stain on the paint.

"Go away! I do not want you near me!"

"Could you talk to me properly, please? You are not making any sense." He sat by her side, but she distanced herself, leaning on the headboard.

"How do you want me to behave after you cheated on me?!"

"I did not do such a thing." He responded, calmly.

"You kissed Kaguya-san!" she threw a pillow on him, but he dodged easily, just moving his body a little. "Not only are you a liar, you put her in a terrible situation!"

"I did not lie. I was expecting you to come home so we could talk. I was going to properly ask your forgiveness. The way I act was wrong and shameless." 

"You can do as you please." She lowered her head, her red bangs in front of her eyes. Her voice was so sad. "Find another woman, divorce me if you hate me so much. I do not care anymore."

"What are you saying?" he was confused. "I do not hate you."

"You are always keeping your distance from me. First you thought I wanted to kill you, you left me all alone on our honeymoon and you barely talk to me. I am always alone in my chambers." Her voice was trembling and Ryoma noticed the small tear running down her face. "I may have the title, but you do not see me as your wife at all." 

"Sakuno…"

"I know a human killed your mother, but we are not all the same. " She finally looked at him again. "I am human, but I have nothing against youkais. I always thought you were so beautiful and special with such different powers. I knew it would be difficult to gain your affection, but since I arrived you did nothing but reject me and now you even insult me with infidelity."

The human laid down, her body curled up close. Her shoulders were trembling while her face was on the pillow and Ryoma knew her crying had intensified, even if she was so silent.

He touched her shoulder, but his wife shouted, angrily.

"Do not touch me! I do not want your pity!" 

"I am not pitying you. You have every right to be upset with me." His voice was very gentle. "But, you must believe me, I do not hate you. I just kept my distance, because I did not know how to behave around you. You came to me after losing your fiancé; I did not want you to force yourself to surrender your body to me. You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

She turned around and laid on her back, looking at him.

"Tomoharu will always be in my heart, but that does not mean I will not care for anyone else. Even if we never come to love each other, I would always respect you as my husband."

"Can you forgive me, Sakuno? Please?" he held her hand and kissed it. "I would do anything. Do you wish my fangs? Or a piece of my spleen or liver?"

She looked at him horrified for a moment and then she laughed.

"What would I do with such things?!"

Ryoma was pleased to finally see her smile again. He touched her face, gently, surprising her a little and his thumb brushed on her cheek. The youkai king could see the sincerity of her words in her beautiful scarlet eyes. 

"Let's start things over, my queen. Give me another chance, please." 

The sake had clouded her mind. She touched his hair, removing his black bangs from his forehead and looking straight at his golden eyes. There was no fear in her gaze.

"If you ever get near any other woman, I will shoot an arrow across your skull, my lord." She whispered and he wondered if he had any idea of how her seductive was her expression. "And I will make a necklace with your horns. Since the first time I saw you, I always thought they were very cute."

"I will never do it again, you have my word and the word of the king is final." He showed her a small smile. It was the first time in his whole life someone described him as cute.

"You are going to ask Kaguya-san forgiveness as well."

"As you wish, my lady."

"I want us to get along." She brought him closer, her fingers brushing on his nape. 

"I want that too." Ryoma was about to kiss her when stopped him, her hands on his shoulders. She had a deep frown on her face.

"What do you think you are doing?! You are not kissing me after kissing someone else! You are grounded, my lord!"

"What do you mean?" he was confused. "Weren't you complaining I made you feel lonely?" 

"It is different now, you hurt my heart! You have to court me properly!" Sakuno turned around and covered herself with the sheets, closing her eyes. "Go to your chambers, Ryoma-sama. If I want to see you, I will tell you in advance."

He chuckled at her words. His wife was something else. Ryoma caressed the long hair and placed a kiss on her cheek. He whispered "good night" before leaving the room. 

########### 

The sunlight of the next morning entered the queen's chambers and bothered her eyes. 

Sakuno growled when she moved inside the covers. Her head was so painful!

"I am never drinking again." She complained to herself.

"You can drink as much as you like, but drinking with Syuusuke can be really dangerous." Ryoma's voice made her sit down quickly and she looked at him surprised. He was sitting on the other side of her bed with a breakfast tray near.

"What…what are you doing here, Ryoma-sama?!"

"I guessed you would be probably feeling awful, so I brought something for you." He picked up a cup filled with a red liquid and offered it to her. "It is a medicine for hangovers."

"Thank you." She picked up and drank it slowly.

"Do you remember our conversation yesterday?"

"I do." She was a little embarrassed of her drinking and was averting her eyes.

"I already apologize to Kaguya. Deeply and sincerely."

"Good." She placed the cup on the tray.

"I could never have imagined you could be such a jealous wife."

"Did you come to tease me? I am not in the mood." She felt a sudden sharp pain on her head.

"Actually, I came to make sure you would put something on your stomach. Do you think you can eat or are you too nauseated?"

"I think I can eat a little." He offered her a pair of hashi and she took small bites of rice from a little bowl.

"I am going to travel two days from now. I need to go to the mountains and visit the tengu village."

"Tengu?" she looked at him. "They are youkai with wings, right?"

"Yes."

"Did something happen?"

"They are not following the rules and are still hunting humans."

"Ryoma-sama, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You marrying me, it will not bring you problems with the other youkais?" he noticed her concern.

"I do not care. I did what I had to do to stop the war and it worked. I was also tired of seeing blood being spilled."

She smiled at him.

"So, are you coming?"

"Eh?"

"To the tengu village." He was confused. "I thought I was making myself clear. I was inviting you."

"That was not clear at all. It seemed like you were informing me!"

"Well, that too." Ryoma touched her face. "It is the proper occasion to introduce my wife to them, since they did not come to the wedding."

"But, my lord, aren't they eating people?!"

"Do you think there is a youkai in this world who will have the audacity of touching you? Your husband is no ordinary oni." he smiled at her and his fangs were showing. He had a dangerous look on the golden eyes. "Also, it would be a good opportunity for you to see the mountains and for us to have some time alone. A proper date."

Sakuno looked at her husband displeased.

"Do not have lewd thoughts, my lord. You are still grounded. I will not forgive you just yet."

"I understand. I will not touch you until you ask me to do so." He stood up from her bed and had a sly smile on his face. "It will be more interesting this way."

"Are you mocking me?" he thought her angry face was adorable.

"Not at all, wife. I am just attending to your wishes. I will court you the way you deserve." Ryoma kissed her forehead. "Stay in bed and rest for the day. I will come at night to check on you."

The human queen waited until he left to throw herself on the pillows and hugged one of them with a silly smile on her face.

"A date on the mountains. It sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to the tengu mountains, my lady." Ryoma said, gently, offering his hand to Sakuno. They arrived at the Tengu village and she was amazed when going out of the carriage. She stopped for a while and looked around the trees filled with flowers in full bloom, even with spring already at its end.

"It is so beautiful!" she said, reaching the ground.

"Ryoma-sama." The serious masculine voice called their attention. A young strong man with short dark grey hair and purple eyes was kneeled in front of him. He had a pair of big black wings. He had a very serious expression. "Welcome, my lord."

"It is a pleasure to see you, Ryuu-san." He made a hand gesture to Sakuno. "This is my wife, Sakuno."

"Thank you for receiving us." She made a polite reverence and smiled gently.

"It is an honor to meet you, Sakuno-sama."

The queen was wearing a tomesode, a formal kimono with shorter sleeves, since she was a married woman now. It was black with sunflowers on its lower part. Sakuno's red hair was tight on a ponytail and she had discreet carmine on her lips. Her husband said she was stunning before they left his castle and she felt happy.

"Hello, Ryuu-san." Kunimitsu went with them and also greeted the young tengu.

"Kunimitsu-san, it's been a while." He stood up. "Please, come with me. My father is waiting."

"His father?" she whispered to Ryoma.

"He is the chief of the village."

Sakuno looked around and many tengu were looking at them with serious expressions while they were crossing the path to the chief's house.  
"They do not look very friendly, my lord."

"Do not worry. Tengus are never friendly."

"Kunimitsu!" the feminine voice made Sakuno look ahead and there was a young female tengu flying in their direction. She had dark blue hair reaching her shoulders, purple eyes and her dark wings were glistening with the sunlight.

"Oh, Asami." It was the only thing the youkai said, before she held him tightly, rubbing her face on his chest.

"Kunimitsu, you are finally here!" she was so happy. "I missed you so much!"

"Who is that?" Sakuno asked her husband.

"That is Kunimitsu's wife."

"Eh?!"

"She is Ryuu-san's young sister."

"I also missed you a lot, Asami." It was the first time Sakuno saw him with a very subtle smile on his face and his dark eyes were filled with gentleness. "Are you well?"

"I am!" she held his hand. "I wanted to see you so much! There is something very important for us to talk about!"

"Let's do it after the meeting with your father."

"Yes!"

##############

They were sitting inside the chief's house in the main room. The servants had bought tea and some snacks for them and were very gentle. She was sitting by her husband's side and Kunimitsu was sitting with his wife, who was still holding his arm tightly and looking at him with loving eyes.

Ryuu made a deep reverence when his father entered the room and his sister did the same.

The tengu chief had long silver hair and a long beard as well, with shiny black wings. He was wearing red robes and walked inside the room with a stern face. He sat in front of them and Sakuno was a little intimidating with his expression.

"Ryoma-sama." His voice was deep and serious just like his son.

"Katsuro-sama, thank you for receiving us in your home. This is my wife, Sakuno."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord." She made a reverence.

"I could not believe when people told me you had married a low human, Ryoma-sama, but you really had the nerve of bringing her in here. Is no wonder Nanjirouh-sama cut ties with you."

"Chichiue!" his daughter protested. "Do not say such things!"

"Be quiet, Asami." He looked at her with the corner of his dark eyes.

"Katsuro-sama, I came because I heard three humans were killed in the last couple of weeks here in the mountains. I wanted to talk to you and solve things peacefully, without the interference of the human lords and their warriors."

"Are you implying we are weak towards the humans?!"

"Not at all, my lord, but is a conflict really necessary after everything we have been through? We are finally achieving piece." Ryoma was so calm and proper. "You have plenty of resources on this wonderful home of yours. Is it really necessary to eat human flesh still?"

"Asami, you did not inform them?" her brother asked, surprised.

She averted her eyes and was very tense.

"Asami, what is Ryuu-san talking about?" her husband asked, touching her hands.

"I am so sorry, Kunimitsu." She lowered her head, unable to face him.

"She is expecting." The tengu chief said. "She is already three months along and she had terrible cravings. Her whole body was aching in deep pain. There was no way I would let my daughter and grandchild suffer. I personally hunt the humans that invaded our mountains and feed her their flesh."

Sakuno was shocked. That beautiful, delicate woman had really eaten humans?!"

"Are you still feeling ill?" Kunimitsu asked, concerned.

"Not anymore." She placed her hands over her belly. "We are fine now."

"My lord, do you mind if I leave the meeting? I really need to talk to my wife properly."

"Of course, Kunimitsu, you can go." He showed him a kind small smile. "Congratulations to you two."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama." He said, before leaving with his wife.

"You are probably surprised, right, Sakuno-sama?" Katsuro looked at the queen. "What do you know about youkais so far? Do you think we are monsters?"

"Not at all, my lord." She was sincere. "But there is still a lot for me to know. I have only been Ryoma-sama's wife for a little time. I want to learn more, so I can understand better and be able to serve the youkais properly, along with my husband."

"To serve us?"

"Yes, my lord." The queen looked at Ryoma with a smile. "I am just a humble servant. First to my husband, then to his country. I want to be useful to both."

The oni king held her hand and looked at her gently before addressing the tengu chief.

"Can you see, Katsuro-sama? She is a wife I am nothing but proud of." The young lord showed him his fangs. This time, Ryoma was not smiling and it was a serious warning. "Please, think about your words next time. You also have no right to speak of my father. The situation between him and me is ours alone to deal with."

"Let's see how long is your lovely wife staying by your side after she sees you during the bloody moon." He scoffed. "If you do not devour her first, of course."

Sakuno looked at her husband. Ryoma had a deep frown on his forehead and she was completely lost in that tense conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Kunimitsu placed his hand over his wife's belly. They were in their home in the tengu village. She had moved out from her father's place after they got married a year ago.

"Three months already. I am so sorry I left you for so long, Asami. You had to deal with such things by yourself."

"Do not apologize, my love." She caressed his face, trying to undo the worried look on his dark eyes. "You were busy by Ryoma-sama's side. I waited anxiously for your return. I was so happy when I received your letter about this visit."

"Tell me about what happened. Is your body really fine now?"

"I am." She smiled, but soon she lowered her eyes. "I was so ashamed; I could not bring myself to tell you in letters. I was afraid you would reject me. After everything Ryoma-sama went through to finish the war, I..."

"What are you saying?" he kissed her cheek gently. "That would never happen."

"I thought I would die, it hurt so badly. I tried so hard to avoid eating the human flesh, but it was a horrible pain. The feathers of my wings started to fall as well."

"I am so sorry." He hugged his wife. "You must have been so afraid."

"I was." Her forehead rested against his chest. "But now I am fine and I am sure our child is growing up properly." The tengu raised her eyes and looked at him. "Are you pleased, my love?"

"I am more than pleased." He caressed her face. "You are always giving me indescribable happiness."

Kunimitsu kissed her deeply, with all the longing he had held inside on those long months away from her and Asami melted against her husband's warmth.

############

Because of the difficult atmosphere of that first meeting, Asami invited Sakuno and Ryoma to stay with them, instead of the chief's home.

The queen returned to her room after taking a bath and was surprised to see her husband there, laid on the futon already, spread near the opened shoji of the outside porch. The waxing moon was high on the sky and his thoughts were lost somewhere else.

She stopped for a moment, observing him. His soft dark hair moved a little with the night's wind and the golden eyes were so beautiful. It was the first time Sakuno realized how handsome her husband was. She remembered the first and only kiss they had shared so far and how his mouth was so possessively against hers. The queen felt the blush on her cheeks for reminding of such a thing.

"Oh, you are back already." Ryoma finally noticed her presence in the room and it startled her a little.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coming close to the bed with an annoyed expression.

"Well, it is only normal for a married couple to share a room and bed, right?" he showed her a small smile. "Be at ease, wife. If you do not want to, I will not touch you."

She took a deep breath and sat by his side, next to his legs.

"So, what is going to happen now with Katsuro-sama?"

"He disobeyed the law to feed his daughter that is with a child. There is nothing I can do. I would never let Asami suffer as well." He took a deep breath. "There are still many things we have to set straight on this agreement. There are situations some youkais will need the human flesh or, at least, their blood."

"Is it the same for you?" he noticed the concern in her eyes. "What is the bloody moon the chief talked about?"

"Once a year, in the first full moon at the fall, the moon will become red. Different youkai are affected differently by nature. My mother's oni bloodline was affected by this particular moon. We become extremely needy of human blood and flesh."

"I see." Sakuno lowered her eyes, but she was surprised when her husband sat down and touched her hand gently.

"Do not worry. I already talked things through with Kunimitsu, Syuusuke, Shuichirou and Kaguya. We had prepared a set of measures so you will not be harmed by me."

"What do you mean?"

"You will not be near me on that day. I will be chained, so I will not go after you. And it is really unsightly. I do not wish you to see me in such form."

She touched his face and analyzed his golden eyes.

"So, this is not the real you?"

"It is, but also, it is not." He showed her a small smile. "But do not worry about such things, everything will be fine." The oni king kissed the palm of her hand. "Thank you so much for your words and support today."

"What are you saying?" she laid on the bed, hiding her face on the pillows. "I just gave you problems. Katsuro-sama would probably not be so unfriendly if I was not here."

He hugged her from the back and whispered in her ear.

"I am never leaving you alone again, Sakuno. I am glad you are here by my side."

Ryoma couldn't see the smile on his wife's face.

"You said you would not touch me."

"Hugging is not touching."

"Of course it is!" she giggled.

"You smell very good."

"Arashi-san gave me a lot of bath products at our wedding." 

"Oh, I see." he placed a kiss on her neck. "The scent of their forest's flowers suits you." 

"I am not Kaguya-san, you know."

"I am aware of it. And I am not Tomoharu-san as well."

The queen was surprised.

"Everyone is different." His voice was so gentle. "I would never compare you two. The same way I hope you do not compare me with him."

"Ryoma-sama…"

"Your charms are yours alone." He kissed her neck again and made her sign. "I was a fool for not noticing them sooner, Sakuno."

" _Do not talk so sweetly to me._ " The sentence crossed her mind when her husband pulled the collar of her yukata a little and kissed her shoulder.

One of the oni's hands reached the insides of her clothes, touching her breast and he nibbled the upper skin of her back. The human's entire body trembled when he found her nipple and massaged it with his thumb.

"You said…" she could not find the rest of the words.

"Do you want me to stop?" he cupped her breast and smiled when realizing how well it fit on his hand. "Just tell me to stop and I will do it."

Her husband's claws slowly slid from her chest, to her waist and found the moist between her thighs.

Sakuno was tense and he kissed her face.

"Be at ease. My nails will not hurt you."

"My lord, please…" his whispered voice create goosebumps all over her skin.

"Let me give you some pleasure, Sakuno. Just a little."

She closed her eyes and bit her lips while her husband's fingers played with her folds.

He offered her his free hand and she grabbed it firmly.

"Ryoma-sama…"

He felt extremely proud with the amorous way his wife called his name. She was so sensitive.

The demon lord wondered how wonderful it would be when their bodies finally meet each other entirely.

Just imagining that heat, moist and tightness around his fingers on the other part of his body made him extremely frustrated with himself.

" _If I was not so stupid…_ "

But, they would have time. He would court her properly and gain her trust. Sakuno would give herself to him someday eventually and the oni king would wait patiently for that to happen.

He held her tightly when her body trembled from the climax and had a satisfied expression on his face when she finally opened her eyes again and looked at him.

She was so beautiful. Slightly parted lips, flushed face and the red sweaty bangs glued on her forehead. Her chest was moving quickly, in the need of air. Ryoma could hear the pounding of her heart.

He kissed his wife's forehead gently, before holding her again and the human queen fell asleep inside his embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami sat down and placed the sheets over her naked body while seeing her husband finishing to dress himself.

"Where are you going so early, my love?"

"Oh, you are awake." He sat on the bed and kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"I will go talk to your father. I do not know what time I will be back."

"Okay."

"I prepared breakfast for you." The short table at their room was beautifully set. "When I return, let's start packing your belongings." Kunimitsu held his wife's hand and kissed it. "I waited anxiously for the day the war would end for us to live together."

"Me too."

"Return to bed. You are probably tired, right?"

"Not at all! You loved me so much yesterday, my whole body is relaxed."

"Good." He placed a small kiss on her lips, before standing up. "I will love you more tonight."

"Yes!" she laid down and hugged the pillows, feeling extremely happy.

############

"Good morning, wife." Ryoma showed Sakuno a small smile when she opened her eyes. They were facing each other and she put the sheets over a part of her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Good…good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She averted her eyes. "And you my lord?"

"Oh, I did." He caressed her face. "It was a very satisfying night."

She blushed profusely.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Ryoma-sama?! A meeting or something like that?"

"Not really." He rolled on his back and looked up. "Katsuro-sama is probably in a foul mood, so I will keep my distance for the day."

"I would never think Kunimitsu-san was married. He never mentioned it." She smiled to herself. "Asami-san seems to love him dearly."

"He loves Asami very much too. Even being so serious, he is a very passionate man. It is a good thing our room is not next to theirs. We would not be able to sleep."

"Do not tell me such things, I beg you!" she covered her face with the sheets. Ryoma pulled them away and looked gently at her.

"Tell me, did you feel good last night?"

Her face became the same color of her hair and she only moved her head positively.

"That is good. I want to pleasure you even more."

"More?!" she was shocked. The human princess was certain she was about to die with his ministrations.

"Oh, wife. Did you think that was too much?" he showed her one of his dangerous smiles, his pointy teeth showing. "I am still going to show you what absolute bliss feels like."

He hugged her and his face was on her chest. Her yukata became a little loose and her cleavage was showing.

"You are touching me again."

"Hugging is not touching." He closed his eyes. "Let me rest here for a while. I am still tired from the trip. I beg you, my lady."

Sakuno smiled and caressed his soft black hair.

"You are impossible, Ryoma-sama." She whispered, before closing her eyes as well.

#######

"Nanjirouh-sama?" Kaguya was in front of a small house on the outskirts of the castle. She had a basket on her hands. "Nanjirouh-sama?"

"Oh, Kaguya." The older oni appeared on the door. He was wearing a simple dark green yukata. Like his son, he had a couple of horns in his forehead. His hair was dark brown with eyes of the same color. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my lord." She smiled at him. "I wondered if you would give me the pleasure to have breakfast with me." She showed him the basket.

"Sure."

They were sitting on the front porch while eating.

Kaguya had brought fish stew, rice and green salad. She used to have meals with him from time to time, a pretext to check on him.

"Your cooking is always wonderful." He said, eating a piece of meat with the hashi. "You should not waste it with an old fool like me."

"What are you saying, my lord? You are the only one I ever cook for."

"You are always very kind to me, Kaguya." He smiled at her. "It is a pity my son is stupid and did not take you as his wife."

"Do not say such a thing, Nanjirouh-sama. Sakuno-sama is a wonderful person. You should meet her." She ate some rice. "They are at the tengu village at the moment. But, why don't you come to the castle when they return? Rinko-sama would be sad seeing you two not talking to each other."

"He married a human." He placed the bowl down and looked at him seriously. "He stripped from his pride as a youkai and took a wife from the same kin that murdered his mother."

"Ryoma-sama is a good ruler, my lord. You would be so proud of him." She looked at him kindly and her voice was filled with patience. She knew how much the death of his wife hurt him still. "Everything he did was to end the war, so no other families would lose their wives and mothers."

"You are always defending him." He scoffed before returning to eat.

"Eat your vegetables, my lord." She smiled gently at him, placing some green beans on his bowl. "They are good for your health."

"Yes, yes." He ate them in a mouthful. "So bossy."

##########

"My lord." Kunimitsu made a deep reverence when entering his father-in-law's office. "I am sorry for disturbing you so early."

"Nonsense. Come in." he offered him some tea. "How is my daughter?"

"She is fine, my lord." He drank a sip of the warm liquid. "She is home, resting."

"We have to celebrate my grandchild properly now you are here." He touched his beard, with a proud look on his face. "I am sure it will be a splendid boy with big and strong wings."

"A girl is going to be most welcomed too, my lord."

"Sure! A little tengue girl, with Asami's beautiful features." Although people usually think he was scary, Katsuro was a very doting father.

"My lord, I came to talk to you about taking Asami to the capital with me." He adjusted his glasses, before continuing. "I am really grateful for you taking care of her during my absence and taking care of our unborn child as well."

"You want to take my daughter to live in the same castle as that woman?" he looked at his son-in-law with a deep frown.

"It is my home as well, my lord." Kunimitsu was one of the few people that was not intimidated by his face. "I miss my wife dearly and I want to take care of her during the pregnancy. I want to make amends for not being here when she needed me before."

"I do not want my grandchild around humans!"

"One of my best friends and colleagues is a human, my lord. And now that I met Hime-sama, I am sure there are more good humans around. Hime-sama would never harm a child, no matter if it is human or a youkai."

"Do you trust her?"

"I do. I am certain she will always support Ryoma-sama and the youkai country."

He growled and scratched his beard for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, then. But, if something happens to Asami or her child…"

"Nothing will happen, my lord. I will gladly surrender my life to protect them if it is necessary. I promise you."

############# 

"This view is so beautiful!" Sakuno said, amazed. The shoji of the bath area was completely opened and there were many plum blossoms on that night.

She was inside of the bath with Asami. There was a small waterfall pouring warm water. They were both wearing small towels around their bodies.

"Kunimitsu was the one who planted those. He said he wanted me to have something beautiful to look at while he was away." She talked about her husband in the sweetest way. "I am really going to miss them when we leave this house."

"We can plant plum trees in the garden of your new chambers, Asami-san. I can help you with that."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, my lady. Thank you so much. But, tell me, how is your life at the capital? Is everyone treating you well?"

"Yes, I really like to live in the youkai country. Shuichirou-san, Syuusuke-san, Kunimitsu-san and Kaguya-san, all of them are very nice to me."

"Kaguya-san too, my lady?" she was surprised. "But, did you know that… Ryoma-sama and her…"

"It is okay." She smiled. "I also had someone before being married. I hold no grudges over his past."

"You had, my lady?"

"Yes, his name was Tomoharu. He was my fiancé. He went to battle and I lost him."

"I am so terribly sorry." She touched her belly. "I think I would go crazy if something happened to Kunimitsu. The war was a terrible event, but at least, we were able to meet each other there."

"You met at the war?!"

"Yes!" she smiled. "My brother and I were with a group of tengu to protect the capital. There was an attack and when I turned around, there he was, bathed in the full moon with his flames and tusks." She placed her hands on her face, blushing. "He was so handsome!"

" _Tusks?_ " Sakuno was confused.

"I had injured my wings in one of the fights, so I stayed at the castle for a while. Kunimitsu would visit me every day and he confessed his feelings. We came back so my father could give us his blessing and I stayed here to heal, while the war continued. Kunimitsu could only come once in a while. I still cannot believe we are finally able to be together for real." She came close to Sakuno and held the princess's hands. "Thank you so much, Hime-sama, for making this possible."

"You do not have to thank me." She smiled back squeezing her hands gently.

############

"How was your bath?" Ryoma smiled when she got close. He was sitting on the outside porch.

"Very good!" She smiled at him and sat by his side. "Welcome home." He had left in the afternoon to walk around the village with Ryuu. "Were things well at the village?"

"Yes. Trips are always a good opportunity to talk to my people and listen to them. My mother taught me that."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. She was the ruler of the youkai country after all."

"Eh?! I thought your father was!"

"Not at all." The young human noticed some sadness in her husband's eyes. "That was the reason for her assassination."

"I am so sorry." She touched his hand. "It must have been so hard on you."

"I did not have much time to think, actually. My father was in a deep shock and someone had to take care of things. The war was not going anywhere, so I decided to sit with the human lords and hear their requests. They were not asking anything preposterous; actually, they just did not want the humans to be killed for food anymore."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did they also ask you to take a human wife?"

"They wanted to be assured I was not breaking my promise. If I was able to have a human wife and not devour her, they could have faith in me." He touched her face. "Our children are going to be warranties as well."

"Children?" she was surprised.

"Do you not wish to have them? I am the king, it is expected I have at least one heir."

"I see." Ryoma noticed she was concerned. The demon lord held his wife gently, bringing her to lean on his chest.

"Do not worry. I told you already. I will only claim your body when you forgive me and give me permission to do so."

"But, you said they are expecting an heir, my lord, so…"

"I already fulfilled their main requests. I am not going to make a child under a schedule." He tightened the embrace and his chin was on the top of her head. "I want us to be free about that at least."

"Yes, my lord." Her face was against his chest and there was a small happy smile on her features. They stayed there for a while, watching the plum flowers while they were softly carried by the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

"My lord?" she poured him some tea. They were finishing having breakfast in their chambers.

"Yes?"

"I want to visit your mother's grave and pay my respects when we return home. Is that all right?"

"Of course." he said, before eating some grilled pork.

"I also want to meet your father."

"Oh, wife." He looked at her with a small smile. "That is impossible."

"Why?"

"First, he will not welcome me in his house. Second, he hates humans, aside from Shuichirou. Third, he is probably going to eat you and I am too young to be a widower."

"I am sure he will not do that!"

"He will." The demon lord said, after eating the last mushroom of his plate.

"If I just could talk to him, maybe…"

"Sakuno." His voice and expression were serious. "You cannot go. It would cause me a great deal of problems if my own father devoured you."

"I am sorry, my lord." She lowered her head, sadly.

His hand was on top of her head and he caressed her hair gently.

"I also do not want you to risk yourself. I know you want to help, but, there are things you cannot do."

"But, he is your family. Don't you miss him?"

The golden eyes were kind when looking at the scarlet ones.

"You are my family now." He kissed her cheek. "I am okay."

He stood up and Sakuno accompanied him with her eyes. That matter was not set yet.

#########

They were in the tengu's chief house again. Katsuro had offered a roasted deer to celebrate his first grandchild.

All the village was invited. Ryoma and Sakuno were sitting under a tree in the gardens, watching the party from afar. The other tengus were still uncomfortable around them, so the demon lord thought it was better to be distant from their glares.

Kunimitsu had to stay with his wife's family, but he would constantly go there and check if everything was all right with the oni king and his wife. They had plenty of food and drinks.

"Ryoma-sama, you do not need to be here with me, it is okay." She was worried. "I can go back to the house."

"And lose the opportunity to show you off?"

The princess was wearing an expensive dark blue kimono with stars embroidered in silver thread. Her hair was tight on a long braid.

"Also…" he laid on the towel they were sitting on, resting his head on his wife's lap. "It is a beautiful day. It would be a pity to spend it indoors."

Sakuno smiled and started to caress his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the petting of his wife's fingers.

#############

"They are so cute." Asami said, looking at them from afar. Kunimitsu was sitting by her side. "It is a good thing they are getting along so well already."

The youkai remembered the night the princess was completely drunk and his king carried her to her chambers while she screamed, tossing and turning inside his arms.

"Yes, it is." He said, quietly.

"That boy has no respect!" The chief complained. "Bringing that human to my celebration, making everyone witness this shameless union!"

"Chichiue!" Asami scolded him. "Do not say such a thing about them!"

"Asami…" he was hurt. "Even you…"

"If you do not treat them properly, I will not let you meet your grandchild! You will never be called Ji-chan!"

"What?!" the tengu turned to his son-in-law. "Kunimitsu-san, are you going to allow such a thing?!"

He adjusted his glasses.

"I am, my lord. I also do not appreciate when you say bad things about Ryoma-sama and Hime-sama."

Ryuu was drinking sake by their side, completely silently, just watching the situation.

The tengu stood up and walked towards the couple, crossing the lawn while people stopped talking and paid attention to him.

"Asami."

"Yes, my love?"

"You just used our unborn child to blackmail your father."

"I know." She smiled at him.

"You are brilliant." Kunimitsu touched his wife's hand and kissed it.

" _Such a weird couple._ " Ryuu thought to himself, continuing to drink and watching his father too.

###########

"Ryoma-sama?"

"Hm?" he responded with closed eyes.

"Katsuro-sama is coming towards us."

The oni king opened one of his eyes.

"Oh." He sat down and looked at the tengu with a half smile. "How can I help you, my lord?"

Katsuro sat down in front of them and made a deep reverence.

"I came to apologize for the way I talked to you two yesterday. It was very disrespectful."

Sakuno looked at Asami at the other side of the lawn and the female tengu waved a little at her.

"But!" he raised his face and looked at Sakuno. "I still cannot accept a weak human as our queen!"

"Weak?!"

"You have no powers and you probably do not have any talents! How can someone like you be one the rulers of the youkai country?!"

The young lady stood up and looked at him like he was an insect about to be stepped on. She closed her wrists tightly and there was a deep frown on her face.

"I am not weak! I challenge you, my lord! Whatever the task is, I am going to beat you!"

Ryoma just looked at his wife with a satisfied smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakuno's laugh echoed on the tengu's house. It was late at night already and she was with another empty sake bottle in one of her hands while a depressed Katsuro was in the corner of the room.

"Ryoma-sama." Kunimitsu was sitting on the porch with his king. His wife was asleep on his lap.

They were watching while the princess and the tengu leader got extremely drunk.

"Yes?"

"You knew that my father-in-law would choose the bow and arrow and that Hime-sama would beat him merciless to make a fool out of him in front of the whole village, right?"

"Of course." He was so pleased. "I remembered he practices every morning and there was a shooting range a few meters from his house."

"You are wicked, my lord."

"I know, but, he deserved it. And, look how happy she is."

"Who is the weak one now, old man?!" she showed him her tongue.

"I cannot believe I lost against a little girl!" He grinned his teeth and banged on the table.

"That is right!" Sakuno was about to climb on the table when she lost her balance. Her husband rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

"Ops!"

"I think it is enough, Sakuno. Let's go back to our room, shall we? It is very late and we are returning to the capital in the morning."

"Is that right, my lord?"

"Yes." He said, gently removing the bottle of her hand.

"Okay, then." Her smile was heavy. "Bye bye, old man."

###########

"Did you always like sake that much?" Ryoma asked when he placed her on their bed. There were no lanterns on, only the moon and stars faintly illuminating the room.

"Not at all." She smiled. "I have never drank before. But it is so good and so sweet!"

"You reek." He laid by her side. Theoni lord was so amused. "You need to take a bath first thing in the morning."

His wife's fingertips were on his face slowly.

"You are so handsome, Ryoma-sama."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Your eyes… they are like the full moon. I love them."

"Are you trying to seduce me with such compliments, wife?"

She giggled and turned around, laying on her back.

"No way!"

"You are beautiful too, Sakuno." His voice was serious and he caressed her face. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you for bringing me here, my lord. I am happy." Ryoma noticed some sadness on her smile. "I do not remember the last time I felt this happy."

"I am going to make you even happier, Sakuno. I promise you. You will not regret giving yourself to me." he kissed her hand. 

The night breeze blew some of the last plum flowers. The rustle of the trees was the only sound outside at the moment and the human's chest was warmed by his words and the way the golden eyes looked at her. 

"My body is so hot." The princess sat down and opened her obi. She looked at her husband with the corner of the scarlet eye. "My lord, can you help me?"

"It is probably the alcohol." He said, sitting on her back, slowly removing the layers of her clothes, until she was only with the white inner garment. Since her hair was still in a braid, he could see all the curves of her body on the thin cloth.

"Is it better?" he whispered after kissing her neck.

"Yes." Her voice trembled.

Sakuno turned around and cupped Ryoma's face with her soft hands. There was something more than intoxication with the way the scarlet eyes looked at him. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he restrained himself.

He scattered small kisses on her collarbones and brought her close, to straddle him. She averted her face a little. Ryoma waited for her to reject him or push him away, but it didn't happen.

"Sakuno, can I touch you more tonight?" he needed to be sure.

She moved her head affirmatively, too embarrassed to say the words.

He touched her breast at the same time he brushed away the fabric over them.

Sakuno felt a deep tightening on her insides when her husband's mouth and tongue was around her. The warmth and wetness made her heart race and she wondered if Ryoma could hear it.

The oni king was enjoying himself and now both of his hands were touching her. He licked, kissed and sucked her breasts and he could feel the trembling of his wife's skin every time his lips moved. Did Sakuno have any idea of how erotic was her voice? He was already terribly hard and painful. 

One of his hands reached her intimacy and her hands grabbed his hair when two of his fingers were inside of her body. She raised her head to breathe better and Ryoma's fangs nibbled her throat. He moaned when her hips pressed on his in an instinctive move.

He would probably not control himself in that position and he still wanted to make her feel more.

Gently and slowly, he made his wife lay down. He opened the obi of her yukata completely and kissed her rib cages and her smooth belly.

"Ryoma-sama..." she put her hand in front of her blushing face and Ryoma showed her a small smile. 

"Do not feel ashamed. There is no need." 

His claws touched her round tighs and the golden eyes looked at her before his tongue touched the moist space between her legs.

"My lord!" she cried out and her body arched from the bed. Her hands held the loose sheets tightly. "Please…"

"It is okay, Sakuno." The feeling of him whispering on that part of her body just made her spine shiver to the core.

The youkai lord continued to devour her and only stopped when his wife achieved the utmost pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakuno woke up and looked at the empty side of the bed. A week had passed by since they returned from the tengu mountains. The youkai lord invited her to share his chambers and she was happy with the invitation.

He was so busy on those days, he usually left the room very early and would only return late at night, always very tired. He would place a soft kiss on her forehead and embrace her before going to sleep as well.

The young queen grabbed her husband's pillow and hugged it, wanting to memorize his scent.

They didn't have any opportunities to share a meal or talk on those last days. There was so much she wanted to know about him, so many things she wanted to learn from him. The human blushed, hiding her face on his pillow, the memories of the times they shared at the mountains coming to her mind.

"I wished you were less busy, my lord." She whispered to herself.

##########

"A dowry?" Ryoma looked at Shuichirou confused. He was at the office with his counselors to the morning meeting. Oishi had handed him a letter from Sakuno's stepmother. "Why should I pay anything? My wife came to me on her own free will."

"Maybe her fiancé had arranged something like that, my lord, and she supposed you would be doing the same." Kaguya said.

"What do you know about this woman, Shuichirou? After all this time, she was never worried about Sakuno being dead or alive, she never asked to visit her stepdaughter and now she is asking for money." He was upset.

"Well, Ryoma-sama…" he averted his eyes.

"Tell me." The demon lord was serious.

"The other human lords said that Sakuno-sama was very loved by her father. But, after he passed away, her stepmother would treat her poorly, lock her in her room and even refused to feed her sometimes. She was not able to have children from the late Ryuzaki lord, so she was not happy Sakuno-sama was the only heir. She even tried to sell her before her engagement with Tomoharu-san. Because of the war, they could not get married right away."

"That is horrible." Syuusuke felt so sorry for the queen.

"When Sakuno-sama came to the youkai country, she did not take anything. Her stepmother still has the castle and the money that belonged to her father."

"She is probably upset she did not receive any financial compensation for the wedding from you, my lord." Kunimitsu completed.

"It makes sense." Ryoma talked to himself. He tried to ask the princess about her life before becoming his wife, but she was always very uncomfortable with the conversation and would change the subject, trying to hide the sadness in her expression.

"My lord, how do you want me to handle this?"

"How are my schedules, Kunimitsu? When do I have a free day?"

He opened a little notebook and looked at it for a while, before answering.

"At the end of the week, my lord." He adjusted his glasses. "You have a free afternoon. You told me you would take Hime-sama to the waterfalls."

"I will have to reschedule that." he took a deep, disappointed breath. He was sure his wife would be happy."Shuichirou, send a letter to Sakuno's stepmother and invite her to come to the castle."

"Are you sure, my lord?" the human asked.

"I want to know that woman's true intentions." He crossed his fingers in front of his eyes and had a serious look on his face.

##########

The meeting had already ended when Ryoma called Shuichirou again.

"Are you visiting my father today? I saw you with the shogi board."

"Yes, my lord." He showed a gentle smile. "It has been a while since I last saw Nanjirouh-san."

"Is he well?"

"Kaguya had lunch with him while you were traveling. He seemed fine. Do you wish to accompany me today?"

"No, thank you, I have to go to the city now. Just let me know if something happens to him. That idiot does not take good care of himself. It would be troublesome if he died alone in that house."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." He smiled when the demon king walked away, being sure that the oni still cared very much about his father.

############

"Are you leaving already?" Kaguya asked with a smile when Shuichirou appeared in the greenhouse she had to cultivate medicinal herbs. She was there preparing some new potions.

"Yes." They have become closer on those last days. Although they would both have a lot of work, they managed to have a private dinner every day and talk about small things. "Is there anything you want me to say or take to Nanjirouh-sama?"

"Ah!" she picked up a small bottle from the shelf and handed it to him. There was a thick golden liquid inside. "It is made with wild honey. For him to put on the tea before bed time. It will help him to sleep better."

"Is he still having nightmares?"

"Yes." she lowered her head, sadly. "He dreams about Rinko-sama."

"It is a shame."

"I wish they were not both so thick-headed. It is not good for Nanjirouh-sama to stay alone on that place."

"You know we cannot interfere. They have to figure things out for themselves." He kissed her on the cheek. "Well, I am off."

"Can I wait for you at the same time tonight?"

"Of course." He smiled at her before leaving.

#######

Shuichirou was crossing the gardens when Sakuno saw him with the shogi board on his hand.

"Hello, Oishi-san!"

"Hello, my lady." He made a reverence. "How are you today?"

"I am fine." she pointed at the game. "Where are you going with this?"

"I am visiting Nanjirouh-sama."

"Oh!" she smiled happily. "Can I come with you? Please!"

"I am sorry, Hime-sama, but you cannot." He responded seriously. "It is not safe."

"I see." She averted her eyes. "I am sorry for disturbing you."

"No disturbance at all." He smiled at her. "You are probably bored since Ryoma-sama is busy, right? Why don't you go after Syuusuke? He is at the kitchen with the cooks. The last harvest of blueberries was excellent and he is making pies. They are very tasty."

"Okay." She smiled and waved at the human after he excused himself.

#######

"So, why are you taking so long to propose to Kaguya?" Nanjirouh asked while they were playing and Shuichirou coughed the tea he was drinking.

"My lord?!" he had a deep blush on her face.

"She told me you were courting her lately." He smiled at him.

"Ah, well…" he looked away. "I just do not want to rush into things."

"Rush?" the oni looked at him bored. "Shuichirou, I saw you looking at her with those puppy eyes of yours since you were teenagers. What are you still waiting for? You love her, don't you?"

"I do, my lord." The green eyes were serious. "But, I do not know if she still holds Ryoma-sama in her heart. I do not want to impose my affections on her and make her feel pressure to respond to my feelings."

"I am not a wise man, Shuichirou, but I know one thing or two about women." He smiled and his pointy teeth were showing. "The way she talked about you made me sure my stupid son is not her priority anymore."

"My lord…" he was very surprised.

"Even if there is some affection left for him, destroy it, Shuichirou!" Nanjirouh showed him his fist. "Be a man, take the woman you love in your arms and make her forget about my son." The oni moved a piece on the board. "Kaguya is one in a million, young man. Just like my Rinko. Do not waste your time. You never know when life can separate you."

Shuichirou noticed the extreme painful expression on Nanjirouh's face and felt bad for him.

But, before he could say anything, he raised his head and looked at the front garden with a blank look on his eyes.

"A human."

"My lord?"

"I smell a human!" he jumped from the front porch in a quick movement and ran away. Shuichirou ran after him.

"Nanjirouh-sama, wait!"

The familiar voice echoed from inside the thick bushes surrounding his home in a terrified scream and Shuichirou's heart froze inside his chest.

"Sakuno-sama!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Oishi-san!" Sakuno screamed, feeling the tears on her eyes. Big blood drops fell from his arm, when he used it to stop Nanjirouh from eating her.

The young human used all his strength to protect the princess, while the oni bit his arm with his powerful fangs. His expression was totally transformed and he did not recognize Oishi. He was like a wild and bloodthirsty animal.

"Sakuno-sama…please… run away!" his claws were on Shuichirou's chest, hurting him even more.

"I will not leave you!"

"Sakuno-sama, go, now!" he shouted, seriously, starting to feel his strength falling on him.

Nanjirouh pressed his teeth with more power and Shuichirou screamed in deep pain, when his arm was broken.

Before the oni could rip his limb apart, Syuusuke appeared on his shoulders, using his arms around his neck to try to stop him.

"Nanjirouh-sama! Wake up! Please!" it pained him to hurt the former king so Syuusuke hoped only choking him would be enough. They had been friends for a long time. The oni was able to grab the kitsune by his leg and threw him in the middle of some trees, breaking a couple of them.

"Syuusuke-san!" Sakuno screamed, worried at him.

Suddenly many spider webs were around Nanjirouh's arms, legs and neck, stopping him and pulling him away from the humans. Nanjirouh's feet sank on the grass, still trying to get to Sakuno, but he was not able to.

Kaguya was a few meters away from them. There was a purple light around her body and a big black spider was on her back.

"I am so sorry, Nanjirouh-sama." Her beautiful face was taken by guilt, before she tightened the webs around his neck, making him finally lose his senses.

###########

Ryoma's hard steps echoed on the hallways. He had already visited Shuichirou on his chambers. Kaguya had already taken care to his wounds and put his arm on a cast. He was feeling extremely guilty, but the demon lord reassured him it was not his fault.

He had a deep angry frown on his face when he slid the shoji of his chambers in a violent move.

Sakuno was sitting with Syuusuke. The kitsune was trying to calm her down, her face was covered in tears.

"Leave us alone, Syuusuke."

"My lord, please, Hime-sama did not mean it and…" he tried to calm him down.

"Leave us!" he barked angrily and his wife stood up and was in front of him.

"Do not treat Syuusuke-san like that! He did nothing wrong! I was the one that…"

"Why did you disobey me?!" a white fire exploded around him. "I told you to not go near my father! Why couldn't you listen?!"

"My lord!" Syuusuke saw the fear in the scarlet eyes and how the human queen fringed.

"Ryoma-sama, I am sorry, please…" she was so scared she forgot her words.

"Why did you act so foolish and put yourself at risk?! And what is worse, Shuichirou could have died trying to protect you! Do you have any idea of the repercussions of two human deaths on my castle grounds?! Didn't you become my wife because you wanted to stop the conflicts between us and the humans?!" without even realizing, Ryoma's entire face was changed by anger and his fangs were menacing.

Sakuno fell on her knees and he did not realize how scared she was until her arms were around her trembling body, like she was protecting herself from him. Her head was down and the scarlet bangs were in front of her eyes.

"Hime-sama!" the kitsune ran to her and Ryoma noticed the big silent tears falling from his wife's face.

The demon king's heart was terribly tight inside his chest and he turned around, leaving his chambers.

##########

"Drink it slowly." Kaguya said, gently, offering Shuichirou some medicine. It was night already.

"Thank you, Kaguya." He smiled gently at her. His chest was covered in bandages and his broken arm was on a sling. "And thank you for saving us."

"I am so sorry I was so late." She touched his face and the blue eyes were filled with worry. "Nanjirouh-sama's roar echoed on the green house and I ran as fast as I could."

"What are you saying? We are alive because of you. How is Hime-sama?"

"She is extremely shaken with everything. Ryoma-sama lost his temper and she was terrified."

"Ryoma-sama must be so remorseful."

"He spent all day alone in his office. Kunimitsu said he was going to take him dinner and try to talk to him.."

The young human took a deep breath and leaned on the pillows.

"It is a pity, they were getting along so well. We will just have to wait now. I wish there was something I could do."

"What are you saying? Your only concern right now is to rest and get well soon. You have to stay in bed so you won't have scars on your chest. Your body is so beautiful, it would be a shame." She held his hand. "I was so afraid when I saw you hurt and bleeding, Shuichirou." The blue eyes were glistening with tears. "I thought I would lose you."

"I am sorry for making you worry."

"There are still many things I want to share with you." Her sweet words made his heart tight.

The female youkai kissed him and Shuichirou forgot how to breathe with the softness of her lips over his. It took him a while to close his surprised green eyes and kiss her back. He had wished for that for so long. His free arm was around her waist, waiting to bring her closer, but she stopped him.

"Your wounds." Kaguya whispered.

"I completely forgot about them." His forehead was against hers and she giggled.

"Let's go to sleep. You need to rest." The second kiss was soft and gentle. "I will stay here with you."

"Thank you." He smiled.

###############

"My lord?" Kunimitsu entered the oni king's office with a tray of food with him. He was sitting on the outside porch and did not turn around. He came close and put the tray down next to him. "You did not eat for the whole day. I brought your dinner."

"I am not hungry, Kunimitsu."

"I see." he looked up to the sky. "Nanjirouh-sama is well. Syuusuke is going to spend the night at his place."

"That's good."

"Tell me what's troubling you, my lord." he looked at Ryoma and he released a deep breath.

"The way Sakuno looked at me... like she was afraid of being devoured, I... I hated that look on her eyes. I am used to any other human seeing me like that, at the war I was proud of such a thing, but when she did it, I..."

"You really care about her, right?"

"I do. She came to me with an open heart, ready to accept everything from the youkais and our country. Even when I have erred with her, she was willing to give me another chance and she has been nothing but sweet to me." he looked at his friend and Kunimitsu noticed how troubled he was. "I promise I would make her happy and even so..."

"Sakuno-sama was the one who put your dinner together, my lord." there was a subtle smile on her face. "She is very worried about you and wanted to bring you the food herself, but she worried you would be mad at her."

The young king was surprised.

"But... I yelled and her and even released my wildfire, why would she..."

"It seems to me that you are not the only one bearing a genuine affection, Ryoma-sama. Your wife also cares deeply about you" he adjust his glasses. " You know, marriages are not a security to perfection, my lord. It's the will of two people that love each other and want to work through adversities that will make them be together. Everyone has flaws and will make mistakes. How you deal with them is the thing that matters the most."

Ryoma finally smiled.

"You are always so wise, Kunimitsu."

"Asami made me a better man." he said gently.

"How did you know you love her and wanted her to be your wife?"

"Oh that was easy. The way she fought and ripped our enemies heads apart from their bodies was beautiful. In the minute I saw such a scene, I knew I had to make her the mother of my children."

The oni king chuckled.

"You are so odd, my friend!"

###########

"Wife." Ryoma said as soon as he silently entered his chambers. It was already late at night. Sakuno was still awake and she sat down quickly. His queen was on their bed, holding a pillow tightly and the scarlet eyes were glistening with tears. "Can I come in?"

"My lord." her voice was heavy with sadness. "I am so sorry, I..."

Ryoma sat by her side and hugged her tightly.

"I am the one who needs to apologize" he distanced himself a litle and cupped her face. "I am sorry I lost my temper and scared you. I am deeply ashamed." 

"I only caused many problems to you. Oishi-san even got hurt because of me, I..." 

"Sakuno, why did you want to talk to my father so badly?" the golden eyes were kind. "Tell me."

"I did not want you to regret, my lord."

"What do you mean?"

"You had lost so much for marrying me. Your father, Kaguya-san. You even had problems with your own subjects."

"There is nothing between Kaguya and me anymore."

"But, Nanjirouh-sama is still your father!" she looked at him and her beautiful face was filled with worry. "I lost my father and… it was so hard. You and Nanjirouh-sama went through a terrible loss as well and you even become estranged. I do not want you to look back after a while and regret severing bonds with him because you chose me."

"Sakuno, listen to me. My father would hate any human. And he cannot control himself so well around humans like me or my mother used to." He touched her face and looked at her kindly. "It is not about you and it is not your fault."

"What is going to happen with Nanjirouh-sama? You are not going to punish him, are you?"

"Syuusuke is spending time with him at his house for now. I will go to talk to him in the next few days." He took a deep breath. "But it is a pity, thought."

"What is it, my lord?"

"I wanted to return to you early tonight, so we could spend some time by ourselves. I had asked Syuusuke to prepare a nice dinner for us. He was even making some blueberry pie. You would like that. I know I had been neglecting you lately and I wanted to make amends." He was very disappointed. "But, the whole day was a mess, the night is ruined and…"

His words stopped when Sakuno hugged his torso tightly. 

"Thank you so much, Ryoma-sama. For thinking about me, even when you are so busy."

He smiled before caressing her hair. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sakuno looked at Ryoma while he was still asleep. She was going to bring him breakfast and was ready to go to Oishi and Syuusuke to apologize profusely, but she was too drawn to the oni king's handsome face to move away.  
  
On the night before she slept inside Ryoma's arms and it felt more intimate than the night he touched her body and pleasured her. All the fear she had felt before had melted inside his embrace and she fell asleep with the sound of his heart close.  
  
She carefully touched his face and caressed his cheek for a moment, before placing a small kiss on his forehead and the golden eyes opened lazily to her.  
  
"Good morning, wife." he said with a hoarse voice from sleep.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, my lord. I did not mean to wake you up." she smiled. "I was going to bring you breakfast."  
  
"I am not hungry yet. Stay here with me, please. It is too early." he closed his eyes again, tightening the embrace. "Let's spend the day here, wife. Just the two of us."  
  
"Don't you have to work, Ryoma-sama?"  
  
"I can skip a few hours." he looked at her again and caressed her face. "It has been a while since I was able to be with you properly. Your company brings me much joy."  
  
Her heart was tight with the way the golden eyes looked at her. Sakuno placed a small kiss on her husband's mouth and the oni king was surprised.  
  
"Wife...what..."  
  
"I am not...mad at you anymore." she blushed a little and one of her hands touched his nape. "So, if you want to..."  
  
"Sakuno..." he leaned his forehead on hers and investigated her eyes. "Are you doing this because of what happened with my father? You should not feel indebted towards me, I..."  
  
She silenced his words, kissing him again, this time deeper.  
  
"It is not it, Ryoma-sama. For a while now, I... I have been wanting you to touch me more and..."  
  
Ryoma cupped her face and gave her the kiss he wanted to give her for a long time already. His fingers enlaced on hers and were on the top of her head while his mouth devoured the soft lips.  
  
Sakuno's mind was all foggy when he finally stopped kissing her. She had no doubts her husband was a powerful being, but she could not imagine he was able to show it through his kisses as well. His fangs gently nibbled her neck before he opened her yukata.  
  
The golden eyes never left the scarlet ones while he took off his clothes and Sakuno melted with the way he looked at her. The sunlight was entering through a gap on the light curtains and touching his face and he was so terribly handsome.  
  
The young oni started to suck her breast and one of his hands found the wetness between her legs, making his wife gently grab his short hair. Two of his fingers were teasing her insides and she cried out his name.  
  
"Ryoma-sama!" the scarlet eyes were taken by pure raw desire.  
  
"It is your first time." he whispered. "I want you to feel good."  
  
His thumb found her clitoris and he teased her until she climaxed.  
  
"Sakuno..." he kissed her flushed face. "Can I?"  
  
How could he be so terribly gentle? Sakuno could feel him, so hard and throbbing against her skin. She kissed her husband hungrily, giving him permission.  
  
She was already feeling the small pressure on her lower body when Kunimtisu's serious voice reached them from the door.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"What?!" Ryoma broke the kiss and painfully distanced herself from her. "I am busy, Kunimitsu!"  
  
"My lord, I am sorry, but there is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
The demon lord muffled a frustrated groan on the pillow under her head, before looking at his wife seriously. Sakuno was extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Ryoma-sama…" she was about to sit down when he gave her a small kiss.  
  
"Do not move an inch, please. I will be right back."  
  
He put his robes back in a hurry and opened the door in one push.  
  
"Yes?" he was trying his best to keep his composure and calm face.  
  
"Nanjirouh-sama is here at the main saloon, my lord. He wishes to speak with you and with Sakuno-sama."  
  
"We will be right there."  
  
When the shoji was closed again, Kunimitsu heard his king shouting "I cannot believe this!" in an annoyed tone from the inside.  
  
###########  
  
"Kaguya, what is the meaning of this?" Ryoma asked, when they entered the main room. His father was sitting on the tatame with his hands tied together with the female youkai's spider web.  
  
"Well, my lord…"  
  
"I asked her to do it." His father answered with a smile. "So there will be no chances for me to hurt the little lady."  
  
Sakuno was holding her husband's arm and she was apprehensive. They sat on the other side of the room and Ryoma looked seriously at him.  
  
"Why are you here, Tou-san?"  
  
"First, I wanted to apologize to Shuichirou." He looked at the human sitting by Kaguya and made a deep reverence. "I am so ashamed of hurting you. It really pains me and I hope you can forgive me. I like you as you were a son."  
  
"You already have a son." Ryoma said. His humor was awful.  
  
"Do not worry, Nanjirouh-sama. I understand." He said, gently. "Do not feel guilty, I am healing properly."  
  
"He should worry, Shuichirou." He had a deep frown on his face. "He cannot attack humans like that."  
  
"It only happened because a certain human trespassed." The older oni looked at Sakuno. "How should I know she was your wife?"  
  
"I am so sorry, my lord. I just wanted to introduce myself and talk to you."  
  
"Could you please leave us alone?" he looked at the human and the other youkais.  
  
"As you wish, my lord."  
  
"At least you choose well, Ryoma." He said, when they were alone. "Even though she is human, your wife is a beauty."  
  
"I did not choose her. She offered herself to me." Ryoma said, proudly. "She appeared in front of Shuichirou and almost demanded to be my bride."  
  
"Are you crazy, child?" Nanjirouh laughed. "Or did you have a death wish?"  
  
"My decision is not a matter for you to laugh, my lord." she replied seriously, but respectfully.  
  
"How long did it take for you to regret it?"  
  
"I did not and I will not. For me it is an honor to be Ryoma-sama's wife and to be able to help humans and youkais to achieve peace."  
  
"Oh, really? So you are not afraid of him?"  
  
"I have no reasons to." She smiled at her husband gently. "Ryoma-sama always takes good care of me."  
  
The dark eyes narrowed a little, analyzing the human.  
  
"Is she with a child already?"  
  
"Eh?!' the question made Sakuno blush.  
  
"Not yet." His son answered calmly. "We have no hurries about this matter."  
  
"Oh, really? You two are married for two months already, right? And still no pregnancy? What is wrong, son? The great oni king cannot satisfy his human wife?"  
  
"You are wrong!" even though she was very embarrassed, Sakuno defended her husband. "I… I am plenty satisfied!"  
  
Ryoma was surprised at first, but then he chuckled at her words. He touched Sakuno's hand and she looked at him.  
  
"Sakuno, let me talk to him in private, please. You do not deserve to witness his lack of manners."  
  
"My lord…"  
  
"It is all right. Wait for me in our chambers. I will be with you shortly."  
  
"Yes, Ryoma-sama."  
  
She took a last look at Nanjirouh before leaving the room and he laughed.  
  
"She is amusing, that wife of yours."  
  
"Why are you really here, Tou-san?"  
  
He took a deep breath, before talking.  
  
"I still hoped this marriage of yours was just something to amuse the human lords, but… for Shuichirou, Syuusuke and Kaguya to protect her so seriously, I realized she must be very precious to you. Syuusuke-san told me many things about you two as well, so now I see you are husband and wife for real. "  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
"I came to warn you, son."  
  
"Warn me about what?"  
  
"Do you remember Minoru-san? He was the oldest son of the kappa lord in the south."  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
"As soon as the war ended he got married to a human that was already with his child. They were living together and happily until the night of the birth. He wanted to be by her side like any other proud father-to-be, but everyone forgot that he was still a youkai."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All mothers bleed on that moment. Minoru-san lost his mind with the smell and he devoured his son and wife."  
  
Ryoma's golden eyes got wide in absolute horror.  
  
"When he came to his senses, he took his own life." Nanjirouh completed, sadly.  
  
"What are you saying, Tou-san? Are you comparing me with other weak youkais? My desire of human flesh and blood is completely under control. I had never had any urges since before Sakuno and I got married."  
  
"I just want you to be careful. Syuusuke-san told me you already thought about the bloody moon. If you are going to have a child, think about this as well."  
  
"You talk like you care, Tou-san." Ryoma scoffed.  
  
"Of course I do." He looked at the younger oni seriously. "You are my son. I do not wish more hardships on you."  
  
Ryoma stood up and left him, without saying anything else.  
  
#########  
  
"Is everything all right, my lord?" Kunimitsu started to follow him on the hallways.  
  
"Since I am up and my father already ruined my humor, can you tell my wife I will only join her at dinner time? Find me at my office so we can meet the demands for the day."  
  
"Yes, my lord. I will let Syuusuke know."   
  
##########  
  
"Excuse me, my lady." Syuusuke opened the door of Sakuno's room and smiled at her. He had a beautiful breakfast tray with him. "I brought your breakfast."  
  
"Syuusuke-san." Sakuno was a little surprised to see him. "Where is my husband? Is he still talking to his father?"  
  
"He asked me to let you know there are matters that need him for the day." he said before placing the food on the short table and sitting across from her.  
  
"Oh, I see." he noticed a slight disappointment on her expression.  
  
"Are you and our king on good terms again, my lady?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"Yes." she blushed a little. "We had a proper talk yesterday."  
  
"That is good." he started to serve her food.  
  
"Syuusuke-san, I am so sorry for yesterday. I did not even ask if you were okay! Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"Don't worry, my queen, I am just fine. It takes more than a few trees to hurt me. I just have some bruises on my back and..."  
  
"What?! Bruises?!" she was so worried. "Did you talk to Kaguya-san?!"  
  
"I am just fine, Sakuno-sama, do not worry." blue eyes were gentle towards her. "I am so sorry I did not arrive on time to protect you, my lady. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"You did nothing wrong. I was the one who stubbornly refused to listen to Ryoma-sama and Oishi-san."  
  
"I need to talk to our lord about the possibility of making a contract with you."  
  
"A contract?" she asked before starting to eat. "What is it?"  
  
"Ah, that's a fox'x trick." he grinned happily. "In the moment Ryoma-sama gave me the command to be your guardian and I met you, I memorized your scent."  
  
"My scent?!"  
  
"Yes. This way I can always know where you are, my lady. Well, at short range, at least."  
  
"Really?! That's incredible! That explains a lot! I was not near the castle at all and you just... poof, appeared out of nowhere!"  
  
"If we had a contract it would be even more amazing."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ktsunes make contracts with kisses. If I kiss you, I could always know you where abouts, my lady. Everytime you would call my name, I would be summoned by your side."  
  
"Wow!" she was totally amazed by such power.

The kitsune chuckled. 

"But Ryoma-sama would probably burn me to death with his wildfire if we did it without his permission." 

She giggled before continuing to eat. 

########## 

"Here, my lord." Kunimitsu placed a letter on his desk. "It needs your seal."

They were at Ryoma's office, solving some other business.

"What is this?"

"You asked me to invite Sakuno-sama's stepmother to the castle. I was going to send it today."

"Ah, that." he pushed away. "Let's solve this later. A lot of things happened; I just want some easy times with my wife."

"Yes, my lord."

"Kunimitsu, how's Asami-san? I did not see her around lately. Is everything okay?"

"It is, Ryoma-sama. She is just still very nauseated because of the pregnancy, so she is staying at our chambers. I go there from time to time to check on her and Kaguya is helping me as well."

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better soon."

"Thank you, my lord."

"You know what? Let's take a break."

"A break?"

"Shuichirou is with a broken arm, Kaguya is busy and you should spend more time with your wife. I still did not have the opportunity to have a proper honeymoon with Sakuno. I want to spend some days away with her."

"How many days do you wish for, my lord?

"Two at least. Is that possible?"

"I can check and move things around."

"I really appreciate it."

##########

"I was afraid Nanjirouh-sama and Ryoma-sama would kill each other." Shuichirou sighed. Kaguya was changing the bandages of his chest after applying medicine.

"Ryoma-sama would never do that." she giggled.

"What do you think they talked about on their own?"

"Who knows? But, I am happy enough they were willing to talk to each other properly."

"Yes." He smiled at her. "Listen, Kaguya."

"Yes, Shuichirou?"

"Do you want to move to my chambers?" he asked shyly. "You do not have to feel obligated, but… since you are always sleeping here on the past few days and…"

She stopped his words with a kiss.

"I would love to." The youkai caressed his face and whispered. He was captivated by her blue eyes. He smiled and was about to kiss her when they were interrupted. Ryoma opened the door after a brief knock.

"Shuichirou, did you see Kaguya by any chance?" he stopped, surprised. "Oh. There you are."

"My lord!" she rose from his bed quickly. "You startled me. I was just…taking care of Shuichirou."

"Sure." He smirked and the human was blushing deeply. "I am sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Of course."

######

"What is it, Ryoma-sama? Is everything all right?" she found him in his office and sat across from him at his desk.

"I need your help with something." He took a deep breath. It was a delicate topic. "Regarding the private moments with my wife."

"I do not understand, my lord. Are you having…some kind of difficulty?"

"Not at all!" she noticed he was really uncomfortable. "My father told me one kappa devoured his human wife and his child at birth."

"What a terrible thing!"

"I know. It is horrible."

"Are you afraid that is going to happen with you, my lord?" she touched his hand. "You should not. You would never hurt Hime-sama."

"I do not want to risk it. We have talked about having a child, but I wanted to control when that would happen, so I can prepare myself properly."

"I understand."

"I am aware that… when we were together you took those responsibilities to yourself. You had some pills, right? I wonder if there was something I could use as well?"

"You, my lord? Well, there is always celibacy and…

"Out of the question." He made a face and she giggled.

"Why not talk to Hime-sama about it? It would be easier. I am sure she would understand if you explained to her."

"I do not want her to worry about such a thing." The oni king said, seriously and Kaguya understood the weight of his concerns. "Please, Kaguya, help me."

"I understand. But, could you give me some time to check some things? At least a day or two."

"Of course. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome, my lord." she stood up.

"Ah, Kaguya." Ryoma looked at her kindly. "Congratulations to you and Shuichirou. I know he will be able to make you happy."

"Thank you, my lord." the spider youkai replied with a smile.

########

It was almost night when he finally returned to his chambers. He took a deep breath, before opening the door of the private bath area, listening to his wife taking a bath inside. He sat by the tub and smiled at her.

"Welcome back, my lord." Sakuno smiled at him. She was inside sweet scented water with some goat milk. "I was starting to get worried. You took so long."

"I am sorry. There was a lot to be done." 

"Is everything alright? Did you and your father were able to talk properly?"

"For now, yes." He looked at her kindly. "Be at ease."

"Do you want to join me?" she asked and there was some blush on her face. "I can rub your back."

Ryoma accepted his wife's invitation. She was sitting behind him, his body leaning on her chest, while she rubbed his tense muscles with a soft sponge.

"Does it feel good?"

"Very good." His eyes were close while he was enjoying his wife's touches on his skin.

"I am so sorry, my lord."

"What for?"

"Well…we were interrupted this morning. I know you were frustrated."

He turned around and smiled at her, showing his fangs.

"Was I the only one, wife?"

"Do not tease me, please!" she blushed more. 

Ryoma wondered if his wife knew how alluring she was at that moment. The wet hair was glued to her frame, like trying to hide her modesty a little. He kissed her deeply, bringing her to his lap, his arms around her body. 

"You were so cute offering yourself to me, I was really flattered. It was a pity we were interrupted." his voice was so gentle. "And tonight I am so tired, I would not be any good. I want to do it properly, the way you deserve it, without worrying about my schedules or us being interrupted. There is no need to rush things today." Ryoma kissed her cheek. "I want to give you a good memory."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." She hugged him, resting her face on the curve of his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The oni king caressed his wife's back, feeling the heavy weight of Nanjirouh's words over his head and he felt guilty for lying to his queen. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning, Asami-san." Sakuno peeked inside her chambers. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, my lady." She sat down on the bed and showed her a weak smile. "Of course. Please, forgive me for being in this state."

"You should not apologize." The princess sat by her side and had brought a small tray with a bowl of cold somen and some chopped fruits. "Morning sickness is a natural thing on your condition. My husband told me you were having trouble eating, so I prepared this for you. Do you think you could have some?"

"I think I can." She picked up a small portion of the noodles with the hashi and ate it. "It is so good. Thank you, my lady."

"Aside from the nausea, are you and the baby all right?"

"We are fine. He is growing up properly." The tengu smiled happily.

"I am sorry Ryoma-sama is keeping Kunimitsu-san so busy these days and he cannot spend more time with you."

"Do not worry, my lady. After so much time apart, it feels like a dream to have him near me." She ate a little more. "You also are apart from your husband, right? Are you not lonely?"

"Only sometimes. I try my best to keep myself awake, so I can at least wish him goodnight even when he arrives late from his obligations." She looked at Asami's wings. It was the first time she was so close to them. "Your wings are lovely, Asami-san. Is your child going to have them as well?"

"It is likely, but we will only know for sure around six months of age."

"Do you wish for a boy or a girl?"

"I want a boy! So he could look like Kunimitsu."

"Did you always want to have children?"

"Yes! We have been talking about it since our honeymoon." She put her hands on her face and blushed. "It was so remarkable. We did not leave the bed for three days straight. I thought I would die from pleasure. How was your honeymoon, my lady?"

"I did not have it yet. Everything happened so fast. But, Ryoma-sama said he was going to arrange it. He wanted to give everyone at least a couple of days off. Kunimitsu-san is included, so he can spend it with you."

"Oh, that is wonderful!" The tengu held Sakuno's hand. "Tell me, my lady, is Ryoma-sama loving you properly? Are you pleased?"

"I am." She admitted, quietly. "Every time we are together, my whole body feels like… it does not belong to me anymore. He always teases me, but he also treats me very gently. Even when he is too tired, he always hugs me and I feel very safe."

"Oh, my lady, you have such a sweet expression! Ryoma-sama must be really wonderful!"

"I wanted to know more, Asami-san." Sakuno looked at her seriously. "I wanted to be able to please him too. I cannot ask him directly because it is too embarrassing, but… I really wanted to make him feel good as well."

"Well, Sakuno-sama, people are very different in that area. But, there is always something men like very much!"

"What is it?" Sakuno was very curious. Asami got near and whispered in her ear. The queen's face was deep red.

"What?! It is impossible! I could never do that!"

"Nonsense, of course you can. Imagine it is a delicious fruit." She picked up a piece of peach and ate it. "Use your hands and mouth. But, be careful with your teeth. It can really ruin the mood."

How could she talk about those things and remain so calm?!

"But how… how will I know if he is enjoying it?"

"Oh, you will know, my lady. For sure!"

##############

Ryoma and the others were having a meeting on the front porch. Summer was at its peak and it was very hot.

"So, last topic, the summer festival." Kunimitsu said, looking at his papers. "My lord, this will be the first festival after the war. People in the capital are really looking forward to it. What theme should we choose this time?"

"The last one, before the war, was strength. Rinko-sama chose it." Shuichirou remembered.

"It was so beautiful. Everything was colored in red." Kaguya said.

"This will also be your first festival as the youkai king, my lord, since we did not have those in war times." Syuusuke smiled.

"Hm." Ryoma had a thoughtful expression. "I am not good with these things."

He saw his wife crossing the hallway. She was returning from the kitchen after leaving the tray with Asami's breakfast.

"Ah, Sakuno!"

She stopped and looked outside with a smile.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Could you come here and help us out, please?"

"Sure, what is it?" she sat by his side.

Kunimitsu placed a piece of paper in front of her with a brush.

"We need a theme for the summer festival, my lady. So we can organize things."

"A theme? Like, any word?"

"Yes. The last one, before the war, was strength. It was chosen by Rinko-sama. All the decorations were bright red. It was beautiful." Kaguya smiled at her.

"It is going to be our first festival as husband and wife as well." Ryoma said, gently.

"What do you expect for this first year of peace, Ryoma-sama?" his wife asked.

"What do I expect? Hm…" he touched his chin and thought a little. "I want peace between us and humans to persevere. So Kunimitsu's child and many others can be born and grown up in a land without conflicts. I want everyone to be at ease."

"That is a very good wish, my lord." Kunimitsu's eyes were gentle.

Sakuno looked at the paper for a while, before she started to draw. His wife showed them the kanji for "hope" and all of them smiled.

"Hope. A wonderful word, Hime-sama." Shuichirou said.

"What color goes with hope, Sakuno?"

"Green! When the harshness of the winter ends, the first color we see is green."

"Green will be then." He touched her hair. "Thank you so much."

######

"My lord?" Kaguya approached him after they were alone when the meeting finished.

"Yes, Kaguya?"

She had a small bottle of red pills on her hand and gave it to him. Two days had passed since they talked.

"I was able to make something that will help you on that matter." she whispered.

"Really?" he looked at the bottle. "How do I use it?"

"Just take one pill a day before."

"Thank you so much, Kaguya. I own you one."

"My lord, are you really sure you do not want to talk to Hime-sama about this?"

"I am." He said, gently, before leaving.

The demon king smiled to himself satisfied, pressing the medicine on his hand. It was one less thing for him to worry about.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakuno's bare feet touched the grass of the garden's front castle quickly. That path never looked so distant.

She was still sleeping when Ryoma woke her up, gently, telling her there was someone for her at the gates.

Her heart was clenched inside her chest when she recognized the young man waiting for her.

The princess ran at full speed, her dark and light blue robes flying with her running along with her red hair.

She finally reached him, hugging his strong chest tightly with all the strength of her arms.

"Tomoharu!" she grabbed his dark haori with trembling hands, unable to say any other words.

"Sakuno." He hugged her back, his taller body curved over hers. He was very handsome, with long dark green hair tight on a ponytail and eyes in a lighter tone.

The demon king appeared on the front porch and looked seriously at the scene.

"Who is that, my lord?" Kaguya asked, by his side.

"That is Sakuno's fiancé. The soldier that was supposed to be dead." He said, quietly, before turning around and returning to his chambers.

########

"Thank you, Syuusuke." Sakuno smiled when the kitsune brought tea and some food for her and her guest. They were sitting under one of the big trees in the back garden.

"You are welcome, my lady." He said, before taking a glance towards the human.

"I cannot believe you are really here." She cupped his face. "It is like you returned from the dead. What happened to you? The last news I had, you had disappeared on a snow slide."

He pulled the collar of his kimono a little and showed her a scar over his chest.

"I fell on some rocks and I almost died." His voice was very gentle and calm. "I was rescued by some villagers near the place of the battle and they took care of me. It took me a long time to be able to walk again, since I also broke my foot on the fall."

"I am so sorry." She touched his hands.

"All that time I was in pain and recovering, I just wanted to see you again. When I arrived at your father's home and your stepmother told me what happened, it took me a great strength to come in here. But, I had to see you." He looked at the scarlet eyes deeply. "I am sorry you thought I was gone and was forced to this situation."

"Tomoharu, I was not forced." She said, kindly. "When I thought I lost you, I had to do something to stop the war. I promised myself that your death would not be in vain."

"I am so sorry." His bigger hands held her delicate ones and he put them on his forehead in a pained expression. "I failed you. I promised I would take care of you and I was not able to do it."

"It was not your fault." She kissed his hand. "You should not apologize."

"What are you saying? Those monsters, you cannot possibly be happy here. Aren't you afraid of being devoured?"

"I am very happy. Ryoma-sama does not mistreat me. And there are no monsters here. You know how my stepmother treated me. She was the real monster. There was no way I could stay there."

"Did he touch you with those claws? Did he force himself upon you?"

She moved her head negatively.

"He would never do that. He is very kind towards me."

"I am glad, then."

"Would you like to spend the night? You probably traveled for a long time. My husband is busy, but you could meet him properly later."

"My whole life was interrupted because I was fighting a war against youkais, Sakuno. I do not want to meet him."

"Do not say such a thing." She was serious. "You are alive. You can rebuild your life completely."

"He stole you from me." He touched her chin and looked deep inside the scarlet eyes. "You were the one I want to have a future with. My feelings did not change."

"I am so sorry.' She smiled at him. "But here is the place I belong now. I need to stay here so we can have peace."

#######

They continued to talk for a long time, without noticing the passing hours. Ryoma ordered that no youkai would interrupt or bother them.

It was already sunset when Sakuno returned to her chambers. She sat down on the outside porch and looked up, letting all the tears of preoccupation and mourn she had held deep inside during all that time, towards Tomoharu, to run freely on her face.

The princess was finally able to let that deep sadness pour out of her heart.

"Sakuno?" her husband appeared in their chambers and got close when he saw her crying so much. His hands swept her tears away and the golden eyes were extremely kind.

"I am sorry, my lord." She smiled, between tears, trying to dry them with the back of her hands. "I just…"

"Do you wish to leave me?"

"My lord?" his wife looked at him with a confused expression, so he repeated himself.

"Do you want to be with him? It is all right if you want to do it. You came to me because you thought you had no one else, right?"

"You are wrong, my lord!"

"I know about your stepmother and how hard your life was after your father's death." She had never seen the golden eyes so pained before and it hurt her heart as well. "What am I to you, Sakuno? Was I just an escape?"

"My lord, listen to me." She cupped his face and looked straight at him. "You were a possibility. After my role to end the war, I was not expecting much. I just wanted to be away from those bad memories, to have a bed and food. On the first days in here, I was afraid and I cried in the dark when no one was looking. I felt so lonely. But, then… you rescued me, my lord."

"Sakuno…"

"You saved me." New tears started to fall down her beautiful face. "This bond between us became everything I could ever wish for."

Her forehead touched his chest.

"I love you, Ryoma-sama. I love you so much."

The demon lord hugged his wife tightly, trying to shield her from all the pain from her past.

The princess touched his mouth with her fingertips, before kissing him.

"I want to rip those clothes apart." He said between kisses. "You have the smell of another man."

Sakuno removed her layers without letting go of his mouth. She was completely naked to her husband's sight while the sun was setting in the horizon.

"Please, my lord. Engrave your scent on me." She whispered on his jaw line in the most sensuous voice.

##########

"Wife…" Ryoma sighed, throwing his head back with closed eyes. 

They were on their bed and his hand was on her red hair while Sakuno was pleasing him. No embarrassment, no awkwardness, no hurries. She acted on pure instinct and her mouth and fingers were around his hardness, making the demon lord weak.

He was finally able to fill his mind with oxygen again after a moment and looked at his wife, before touching her chin and brought her lips to his. The oni king took his time kissing her body and memorizing her reactions to his touches. 

She hugged his shoulders tightly when he got on top of her and every part of her body was on fire when he finally entered her. 

"Sakuno, can you feel it?" the demon lord kissed his wife's neck, her knees on each side of his rib cages. "I am all yours." 

When Ryoma started to move, his ears and chest were filled with nothing but Sakuno's voice calling his name.

His arms were around her body and he kissed a spot over her heart. Even in that moment, on the limit of pain and pleasure, the queen allowed him to have all of her and the oni king never imagined having a human wife could be so sweet.


	17. Chapter 17

Tomoharu kicked the doors of his family house open, before crossing the hallways. He walked in hard and fast steps with a deep frown on his face. It was already late at night when he returned home from the youkai country.

"Tomoharu-sama?" a servant appeared and walked behind him, nervously.

"What do you want?!"

"The lords are waiting for you in the meeting room, sir."

He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

The young human entered the meeting room and there were three other men waiting for him.

"Good night, my lords." He said, before sitting down by the table.

"So, how was it?! Your visit to the youkai capital?!"

"Were you able to see things there? Was it hard to enter the youkai's lord castle?"

"Not at all. As soon as I identified myself, the oni king himself gave me clearance."

"He allowed you to see his wife?!"

"Sakuno is mine." His voice was filled with hate. "That beast stole her from me."

"Ryuzaki-hime offered herself to him. I was at the party with his human servant when it happened."

"She only did it because she was in pain, thinking I was dead! There is no way she would choose that monster otherwise. She wanted to serve the human land and stop the war."

"Enough talking about that woman! She is only the youkai's whore now!

Tomoharu grabbed the human by his neck.

"Do not talk about Sakuno." He tightened his hand around him for a moment, before the man started to get desperate to breath, releasing him.

"Tomoharu-san, is there a chance she might be carrying his heir already?"

"Not at all." He sat down again. "She told me herself he never forced her."

"That would make sense. Youkais hate humans, he probably only took her as a wife because of the agreement. If she is not pregnant yet, it is most likely the oni did not bed her."

"If we can show people he is nothing but a monster, we would probably be able to fight against the youkais again with all the human forces and win this time." He had a strange glare on his dark eyes. "I want the oni king's head on a spike."

"They are going to have the summer festival at their capital soon. It would be a shame if something would happen to their queen." One of the humans smiled. "Everyone would know that this alliance is wrong and that youkais are nothing but bloodthirsty beasts."

"What do you think, Tomoharu-san? Is it possible for you to go to this festival and make things happen?"

"Yes." He replied, seriously. "Of course I would never let Sakuno get seriously hurt, but it is a small price to pay. I am sure she is desperate to free herself from that monster and come back to me."

##############

Syuusuke was going to the kitchen. It was almost time to serve breakfast to the king and queen. He yawned and rubbed his hair, but was surprised when he saw Ryoma on the corridor already with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"Oh, Ryoma-sama." the kitsune got close. "Good morning, my lord."

"Good morning, Syuusuke."

"I am sorry, my lord, am I late? I was about to go to the kitchen and prepare your breakfast."

"Not late at all." there was a satisfied smile on his face. "Today is special. I am going to spend the day with my wife. Please, could you inform Kunimitsu?"

"I see." the kitsune smiled. "Such a beautiful arranged meal. It must be special indeed."

"Prepare a nice lunch and dinner for her as well, would you?"

"Sure, my lord. You can count on me."

##########

Sakuno opened her eyes when the scent of food reached her. She had a small smile on her face when seeing Ryoma arranging the food on the short table at their chambers. The back doors to the garden was open and a pleasant breeze was coming inside the room. 

She sat down, wrapping herself on the loose sheets and smiled sweetly at him.

"Good morning, my lord."

Ryoma looked at her gently.

"Good morning, wife."

The oni king went to sit by her side and kissed her cheek. 

"Is your body well? Do you feel any discomfort?"

"Not at all, my lord."

"Good."

"Were you…" she was a little shy. "Were you able to enjoy yourself?"

He was surprised for a moment before his laugh echoed on the room. He looked at Sakuno and his fangs were showing in a dangerous smile.

"Oh, my dear wife, you have no idea. It was worth the wait. Really."

"You are just making fun of me again!" she tried to leave the bed, but he stopped her with his body on hers, kissing her deeply and pressing her smaller frame on the pillows.

"I am not teasing you." He showed her a small smile and she blushed with the way the golden eyes looked at the scarlet ones.. "Last night was like nothing before, Sakuno."

The queen smiled, before bringing her husband's face close to a passionate kiss.

##########

Sakuno watched the oni king eating by her side and could feel her heart fluttering inside her chest. Was that the absolute bliss he had talked about?

She blushed a little, the memories of last night coming to her mind again. She still couldn't believe she was able to touch Ryoma that way, to make him cry out her name in pleasure.

" _Love is a dangerous thing._ " She thought to herself.

"Is everything all right, wife?" the oni king asked. "You seem distracted."

"I am just thinking how delicious the food is, my lord." she smiled, feeling guilty for such lustful thoughts.

"I have a free day today. What do you wish to do?"

"Really?" she was excited. "Can you really spend the whole day with me?"

"Yes. I am at your service, my lady."

"Can we just spend the day here, together?" she asked shyly. "We were never able to have a honeymoon, so..."

"Oh, regarding that. I was thinking we could go to a small inn one hour away. It is owned by a korime. It will be a good rest from his heat. Since we will have the festival soon, I cannot be away for too long, but at least a couple of days." The summer wind moved his black hair.

"A snow woman?!" she replied, happily. "I want to go!"

"That is settled, then. I will talk to Kunimitsu in the morning."

"Yes, my lord! Thank you so much!" 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She noticed the seriousness of his voice and left the food, sitting in front of him and giving him her full attention. "What is it?"

"What did you and Tomoharu-san talk about?"

"He just told me what happened. He was badly injured during the war and it took him a long time to heal."

"I see."

"Were you jealous?" she examined his expression.

"Of course not." He scoffed and averted his eyes, but his wife made him look at her again, gently and smiled at him.

"I also told him that I was happy by your side." 

Ryoma's thumb caressed her cheek and the golden eyes were very gentle. 

"I am glad." 

"The weight of the feelings I have for you, my lord, it really scared me at first. I asked myself how could I fall in love so quickly after losing Tomoharu?" she closed her eyes and touched his hand with her own. "But, seeing him again after so long, my heart did not waver." his queen looked at him again and smiled. "I guess love has no time to happen. I am glad you are the one I surrendered my body to, Ryoma-sama." 

Ryoma hugged his wife tightly. He was overwhelmed by her sweet words. 

"Thank you for entrusting yourself to me, Sakuno." 

She leaned her cheek on his chest before hugging him back. 


	18. Chapter 18

"My love." Asami said gently. Her husband was writing some things down on his notebook, a small lantern was near his desk. "It is late. Come to bed."

"I am sorry." Kunimitsu looked at her worried. "Did I disturb you?"

"Not at all. But you look so tired. Please, come to rest a little with me."

He took a deep breath and touched his forehead after removing his glasses. He blew the lantern off, before laying by his wife's side.

"I am so sorry, Asami. I have been terribly busy lately. I am sure you already regret coming here."

"What are you saying?" she caressed his hair. "You kiss me good morning and good night every day, you always worry about me and our child and send servants to attend my needs. Even when you are so tired, you are always thinking about us. I am very happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, my love."

"You are the kindest. Thank you."

"Did you finish making the arrangements for the summer festival?"

"Almost. I will have to check some things with Ryoma-sama tomorrow." He hid his yawn with the back of his hand. "I am exhausted. I wish I could sleep here with you for a few days."

"I am so sorry, my love."

"Aren't you a lucky one?" he placed his hand over her belly. "All comfortable in there. Not a worry in the world. And you can spend all day with your mother."

"We need to start thinking about names."

"Ah, yes. Do you have any ideas?"

"I wanted to use part of your name. Can we?"

"Of course."

"I thought about Tsubasa for a boy and Tsubame for a girl."

He showed her a small smile. 

"Wings and sparrow. Wonderful choices." Kunimitsu placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. "It would be nice if you were expecting twins, so we could use them both."

"You would probably suffer from exhaustion and lack of sleep taking care of two newborns now, my love."

"You are right." He hugged her and closed his eyes. "Let's make others when I become less busy."

"Yes." She kissed his forehead and petted his hair softly.

##########

"Wow!" Sakuno and Ryoma were in front of the inn. Although it was midsummer, there was snow falling only on the building. "It is really snowing!"

"I told you so." He offered his arm to his wife and she hugged it happily.

They crossed the stone path to the front desk and there was a gorgeous woman waiting for him. She had long light blue hair and her eyes were light grey. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue furisode of expensive cloth and bowed to them.

"Ryoma-sama, Hime-sama, it is a great honor to have you here on my humble establishment." She smiled at Sakuno. "The rumors were true; your wife is simply beautiful."

"It is nice to meet you, Yukino-san."

"Yukino-san, is everything ready for Sakuno in the spa?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Spa?"

"Your husband booked a whole day of beauty treatments for you, my lady." She made a hand gesture. "Please, follow me."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama!" she hugged his arm even tighter.

"Enjoy yourself. I will be in our room waiting for you."

"Yes!"

###########

Ryoma took a deep breath when he laid on the soft futon in their room. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to leave the capital. He looked at the snow falling through the opened shoji and smiled to himself.   
Even if for just two days, he wanted to enjoy that short time with his wife to the fullest. After everything that happened, Sakuno also deserved a chance of being out of the castle.

He remembered his mother was never around for a great part of his childhood. Just after he was born, while she was still recovering, Nanjirouh used to tell him how she had serious meetings with him asleep on her chest. Rinko was a fierce and respected ruler, loved by everyone.

Even on her busiest times, she would try her best to make time for her husband and son, but sometimes it was not possible and his father comforted him when he was crying over her absence.

When he was older, he understood that the weight of being a queen was heavier on her shoulders. People demanded she was a dedicated ruler, at the same time they would judge her for not being able to be always available as a mother and wife.

Ryoma was only 10 when she started to prepare him for his role and he was forever grateful for every one of her teachings.

He was the one who found her bleeding on the castle, after the human attack. It was a storm night, the strong winds were crashing against the castle and the dark skies were filled with lighting and thunder, like an omen.

His mother was alone on her office and the killer first shot a poisoned dart on her back, to annulate her powers, before he slit her throat wide open.

He was not able to catch the killer or identify him, but until now the young king remembered the dark mask and clothes.

Ryoma held his mother in his arms, begging her to stay with him, but it was in vain. Her bloody fingers touched his face slowly and she tried to say his name before her eyes were closed forever.

He was not allowed to cry back then. There was no time. He had to deal with his father's despair and a war on his country.

His grief surfaced on the battlefield and he ate the flesh of his human enemies and bathed in their blood, trying to ease his pain.

Ryoma smiled to himself. The first time the human lords proposed an alliance through a wedding he laughed on their faces and scoffed. It took him a great while to accept that request.

Looking back in time, he could never imagine he would be so attached and grateful for that arranged marriage that seemed like nothing but an annoying obligation before.

"Oh, I cannot forget today." He sat down and picked up the small bottle of medicine Kaguya had given him from the pocket of his haori. The young king didn't remember about it on the day before their trip, so he was not going to be able to be intimate with his wife."Tomorrow we can do it without worries"

He looked at the flask on his palm and his conscience was heavy again.

He hated to admit he was afraid of the possible consequences of getting his wife pregnant. He already had to fight his instincts on the night he took her virginity.

The faint smell of Sakuno's maidenhood blood invaded his mind and Ryoma clenched his teeth until his jaw was sore, to avoid biting her soft flesh.

He deepened his thrusts into his wife's body to divert his predatory thoughts and his grip on her was tighter.

That moment made the king realize he was being conceited about his selfrestrain, especially when embracing the princess. That raw pleasure could easily make him lose himself.

#########

"Ryoma-sama!" she slid the shoji happily, before entering the room.

"Welcome back, wife." He smiled gently at her, sitting on the bed while reading some poem book he had found on the bedside table. It was night already. "You look lovely."

She was wearing a beautiful and new white yukata, ornate with violets on its fabric.

"Yukino-san said this is a gift from you, my lord. Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome. Did you enjoy your day?"

"Very much! The servants gave me a full massage and there were warm towels too." She offered her hand to him. "I just took a bath with scented oils. It felt so good!"

His hand was on her waist and he brought her closer, placing a small kiss on the curve of her neck.

"It is nice indeed." He whispered. "But I prefer your own scent."

"Thank you for taking a time off to be here with me. I know you were busy."

"There is no need to thank me." His hand caressed her face. "I wanted to be here with you as well. It is our honeymoon after all."

She hugged him tight and Ryoma laid with his wife on his chest. They were watching the endless snow, his hand caressing her soft hair.

" _This is also just fine_." He thought to himself.

"The view is so beautiful. I wish we could be here forever."

"Don't you like to live in the capital with me?"

"Oh, no, my lord, it is not that. It is just… it would be good so we could have more time together, without any worries."

"Sakuno, are you lonely? When I am busy."

She silently moved her head positively, feeling a little embarrassed for admitting it.

"You can always go and look for me. Even if I am working, you can stay by my side."

"It is not my place, my lord. And sometimes you have to deal with other youkais. I know it would be hard for you if they cannot control themselves near me. I do not want to give you any troubles. I keep myself busy. I spend time with Asami-san and Kaguya-san, I cook with Syuusuke-san sometimes and there is always the shooting range you put together for me. It is all right."

"I see."

"And…"

"What is it?"

"Since we started to make love, I am probably getting pregnant soon, right?"

She held his hand, enlacing her fingers on his and Ryoma noticed the sweetest look on the scarlet eyes while she talked.

"I will be happy waiting for you, while spending the day taking care of our child."

The demon lord's arms were around her, tightly. How could she have so much power over his heart already? Her words made his chest tight.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother, Sakuno." He meant it.

She smiled, snuggling on his neck.

"I hope so, my lord. I will do my very best."


	19. Chapter 19

"Good morning, Kaguya." Shuichirou said, still sleepy, just after waking up, admiring Kaguya's naked form by the sunlight of that early morning. Her blond hair was tight on a ponytail and she was starting to dress herself.

"Good morning." She smiled at him. The wounds on his chest were healed and they were finally able to make love even if carefully because of his broken arm. 

"Do you have visitations today?" He was still wearing the sling on his arm.

"I do. I will be back at dinner time."

He watched while the youkai finished getting ready. She came close and kissed his mouth softly, caressing his cheek.

"Do not force your arm."

"Yes. I will stay with Kunimitsu for today. I want to know what his thoughts are for the summer festival."

"I was thinking about the festival." She looked serious. "Maybe we are forgetting something important."

"What is it?"

"Do you think it is wise to let Sakuno-sama participate? She will be surrounded by youkai from all over the country. We cannot predict their reactions towards her."

"Ah, that is right. But, Ryoma-sama himself said she was going. Do you think he will not be able to protect her? He probably wants to show her around, since he is so proud of Sakuno-sama."

"I have no doubts our lord will not allow anyone to warm her, but I still do not think it will be a good idea."

"Let's talk to him when he returns. He is coming back tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes."

"He is probably going to be in a good mood after these days alone with her."

She chuckled with his joke and kissed him goodbye before leaving.

############

"I love this place." Sakuno smiled. They were in a private bath room, with the doors opened, so they could see the snow falling. She was sitting on the edge and Ryoma was inside the water, his back leaning on the other side.

"The view from here is also very good." Her hair was tight on a bun and the golden eyes were on his wife's naked and wet body.

That was their last night at the inn. They woke up late, had breakfast in bed and talked. It was a lazy day and Ryoma was very satisfied.

"You know, winter is my favorite season."

"Is that so?" he came closer, putting his arms on the edge by her side and looking at her.

"Yes. Everything is so beautiful and glistering."

"I was born in winter time."

"Really?!"

"Yes. My father used to say I was insolent since the beginning. There was a terrible snow storm when my mother was in labor, but it stopped when I was born. He said I was defying the winter god."

She giggled at his story and petted his wet hair.

"When were you born, Sakuno?"

"The first month of the year. It was also a cold day." She looked at the snow again and her husband noticed the sad smile. "My mother told me my father cried of pure happiness. They were hoping for a daughter."

Ryoma hugged her by her hips and leaned his head on her thigh.

"Let's celebrate your birthday, my lord, when the day arrives."

"Yes." He nibbled her leg and his wife slapped his hand gently.

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it will leave a mark."

"Are you planning on showing your bare skin to someone else, wife?" he asked with a sly smile. 

"Eh?!" she blushed. "Of course not!" the princess averted her eyes, embarrassed. "You were the only one I ever showed my body to and you will be the only one forever."

He pulled her back to the water by her waist and it startled her.

"My lord! Why are you always teasing me?!" she complained, her hair dripping wet.

Ryoma got close and kissed his wife hard, cupping her face.

She had a delicious expression of anticipation when he finally let go of her lips.

"I cannot stop myself when you are so terribly cute." He showed her a small smile. 

She blushed deeply before kissing him, pressing her body on his. 

"Let's go to bed, Ryoma-sama." She whispered and he didn't waste any time in obeying her request.

#########

The queen's whole body trembled, feeling her husband's fingers and tongue between her legs.

Their bodies were still wet, the sweet perfume of the scented water on their skins.

She cried out his name, already on the edge while the oni devoured her very core.

Ryoma held her hips still, so she could enjoy him better. Her smell and taste was intoxicating.

Sakuno was trying to hold onto something, when her hands reached her husband's haori on the futon and pulled it suddenly, making the small bottle of medicine fall from its pocket.

"My…lord?"

"Yes?" he whispered, without raising his face from her.

"What… what is this?" she was able to pick up the flask and showed it to him with her trembling hand.

He immediately stopped his ministrations and picked up from her fingers, putting it away on the bedside table.

"It is nothing." He kissed her and climbed her body, trying to distract her. "Do not worry."

His wife pushed him by his shoulders and sat down with a concerned look on her face. The mood was killed entirely.

"It is one of Kaguya-san's medicines." she recognized the kanji on the cap. "Why are you with that?"

"It is nothing important." His gentle smile was not enough to ease her preoccupation. She cupped his face and examined his eyes.

"Are you ill, my lord?"

"I am fine, Sakuno."

"My father was sick for a long time before he told my mother about it. She could not even say goodbye properly. Please.. I am your wife. If you are sick, I have the right to know." 

The queen was on the edge of tears and he felt horrible. Taking a deep breath, Ryoma held her hands and looked at her seriously.

"There is nothing wrong with my health, I promise. I am taking those pills because I did not want to make you pregnant."

She was surprised and removed her hands from his. 

"Don't you want to have a child with me, my lord?" her hurt expression made him feel awful.

"You are wrong. It is not about you."

"How is it not about me if you are taking such precautions without telling me, my lord?" she lowered her eyes."Did you change your mind? You do not wish to have half a blood?"

"You are not being reasonable." He was trying his best to reunite words so he could explain things properly. 

"Reasonable?!" she looked at him with a deep frown. "You are hiding things from me! You are avoiding making a child with me! You are the one who is unreasonable, my lord!"

The queen stood up and collected her clothes, dressing in a hurry.

"What are you doing? Sit here, let me talk to you, please."

She did not answer. Sakuno started to cry silently, walking away from him.

Ryoma stood up.

"Wife!" he shouted, his fangs showing and she stopped at the door for a moment. "Do not leave this room! It is an order!"

"Do not talk to me with such a commanding voice!" she turned around angrily. "And since you do not think I am good enough to carry your heir, maybe I am not good enough to be your wife!" 

The demon king felt extremely frustrated and called himself stupid after his queen smashed the door close and left him all alone. 


	20. Chapter 20

Sakuno took a deep breath, holding the pillows tight. She had returned for her old chambers. The atmosphere between Ryoma and her was terrible.

She had asked for a separate room at the inn and spent the last night of their honeymoon trip crying, feeling alone, rejected and deceived.

He tried to talk to her a lot of times, but she refused, continuing to give him the silent treatment.

When they arrived at the castle, she walked directly to that room, locking herself in there since then.

The princess turned around and put an arm in front of her face. What else was he hiding from her? What other decisions was he making for their marriage on his own? She remembered the gentle tone of his words, saying she would be a good mother and her heart hurt again.

"Liar." She whispered to herself, sadly.

#######

Syuusuke had a deep worried look on his face. He was standing in front of Sakuno's room, guarding her door. She asked him, with tears on his eyes, to not let Ryoma enter and the kitsune obeyed his queen, even if he didn't know what had happened.

"She is not eating properly for a while now, it is not good for her body." He talked to himself.

He was surprised when seeing the young king walking towards him again. Ryoma would come to her room at least once a day. His humor was horrible since they had returned. It has been a long time since the kitsune saw his master with such a displeased expression.

"Syuusuke." He greeted him, before standing in front of her door.

"My lord." He made a quick reverence.

"Sakuno, it is me." He said in a commanding voice again. "This is ridiculous, you are inside this room for three days now. Come out so I can talk to you."

Silence again and the fox youkai was sure he heard his king growl in frustration.

"I have tried to be patient and wait, but I will give you five seconds to open these doors to me on your own free will, wife, otherwise I will destroy them!"

Nothing.

Ryoma was about to kick the doors when Syuusuke was in front of him, with a serious look on his face.

"Do not, my lord. Please."

"Get out of my way." He showed his fangs.

"If Hime-sama does not want to talk to you, forcing her to do it will only make things worse." 

"Do not meddle, kitsune!" 

"Before your wedding day you gave me the task to take care of Hime-sama. I had failed once when she was attacked by your father, but I will never do it again. If you try to enter, I will stop you, my lord."

Ryoma looked at him for a while, before taking a deep breath.

"Your devotion is annoying, Syuusuke." He said, before leaving.

#########

"Hime-sama?" Asami opened the door of her room a little and smiled at her. Sakuno was sitting down on the outside porch. "Can I talk to you?"

"Asami-san, you are up." She said, surprised to see the tengu. "Yes, please."

The youkai sat by her side.

"Are you well? What about your morning sickness?"

"I am finally well, my lady, thank you for your concern."

"I am glad." The human showed her a small smile, but Asami noticed her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Kunimitsu told me you and the king were not on good terms. Everyone is worried about you. Could you tell me what happened?"

"He lied to me." She lowered her head. "About something very important."

"What was it?"

"He was taking some medicine so I would not be with child." The tengu noticed when the princess held her hands together tightly.

"Oh, Hime-sama." Asami touched her hair, trying to comfort her. "Did he explain his reasons?"

"He did not. He decided by himself, without even asking my opinion on the matter." She looked at the tengu with the scarlet eyes glistening with tears. "He completely disregarded my feelings."

"The way he did things were completely wrong, my lady, but our lord treasures you deeply. I am sure he has his motives."

"Are you taking his side?!"

"I am not, my lady." She smiled, gently. "But, you have to take in consideration that he is probably worried about something. You are human, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was never such a union before. Ryoma-sama comes from a long lineage of the most powerful youkai in our country. There are no precedents of a child from a union between a human and an oni." She touched the small bump on her belly. "Kunimitsu and I are both youkai and we worried too, about this child. I am relieved this pregnancy is running its course smoothly. Up until recently, he was very concerned about me, since I was so sick."

"Asami-san…"

"Although we are the ones who carry the burdens of a pregnancy, it is not easy for a husband as well, my lady. Kunimitsu told me how useless he feels. It is our child, but there is not much he can do. At the end, I am the one who will be bleeding and in pain, bringing our child into the world." She touched Sakuno's face. "Do you love Ryoma-sama, my lady?"

"I do." She answered sincerely. "Very much."

"So, give him a change to explain himself. Nothing will be solved without talking. I am sure Ryoma-sama is also suffering from being away from you. My husband told me his mood is awful and he is not even able to concentrate on work properly. He is probably missing you a lot."

"He should suffer! That stupid oni!" she crossed her arms and scoffed, making the tengu giggle.


	21. Chapter 21

Ryoma looked at the full moon, sitting at the outside porch. He felt extremely annoyed, alone on his chambers again. A week passed by and Sakuno was still not talking to him.  
  
"Such a stubborn wife. How can I make things right if she does not let me apologize properly?" he complained to himself.  
  
He missed her presence and smiles more than he could ever imagine. The oni king felt very guilty for hurting her feelings again.  
  
Was she going to leave him? The thought crossed his mind and it made his chest tight. She loved him, right? The human princess gave him no doubts about it and she had promise to be by his side. But, that was before he made a foolish and selfish decision, making her cry so painfully.  
  
"My lord?" Sakuno's voice surprised him and he turned around quickly. His wife was by the door, a few steps away from him. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure!" he felt a little embarrassed with the anxious way he replied. It seemed like forever he had last seen her beautiful face.  
  
She sat by his side and he noticed there was still sadness on her scarlet eyes.  
  
"I will listen to what you have to say. I want to know the reasons for what you did."  
  
"I was afraid." He said, sincerely and the princess looked at him. He had holden back that conversation for too long. "My father told me about a youkai that had a child with a human and he lost control, eating both of them in the moment of the birth, because of the blood." His words came rushed and Sakuno recognized the deep concern on his golden eyes. "I just wanted to have some time to think things through, so we could have our child without such fears."  
  
"My lord…"  
  
"I am so sorry." He touched her hand. "I acted by myself and I hurt your feelings once more."  
  
"You should have talk to me. I am your wife, after all. If there is something bothering you about our marriage, you must tell me! You cannot decide such things on your own!" it was the first time he was scolded in his adult life.  
  
"I know. I am deeply sorry, Sakuno. I just did not want you to think I was rejecting you."  
  
"I was so mad at you." she averted her eyes. "And I have missed you so much."  
  
He smiled softly and hugged his wife.  
  
"I have missed you too."  
  
"My love is not a safe-conduct for you to act as you like, my lord." She looked at him seriously. "This is the last time I will ever forgive you."  
  
"It is fair enough."  
  
She grabbed the collar of his yukata and brought his face close.  
  
"Do such thing again and I will leave the youkai country. You will never see me again."  
  
"I understand." He held her hand and placed it over his heart. "I could swallow ten thousand needles and even then, it would not get close of the pain of you leaving me."  
  
She touched his face with both hands and kissed her husband deeply.  
  
"Are you still taking that medicine?"  
  
"I am not. I thought you would never want to come near me again. There was no need."  
  
"Do not take those anymore." She asked, gently.  
  
"But…" his wife stopped his words, putting a finger over his lips.  
  
"I have faith in you, my lord. I am sure you would never hurt me or our child."  
  
"Sakuno, I do not know if…"  
  
"Shh!" the princess was so bossy. "You already took actions so nothing bad happens in the bloody moon night, right? So when it happens, we can think things trough together."  
  
"I will not be able to be by your side during the labor or the birth. I will not hold your hand while you are in pain."  
  
"It is okay. It will be just a moment. After the baby is born, you will be with us for our entire lives." She caressed his face and the scarlet eyes were filled with love. "I also believe you will be a wonderful father, my lord."  
  
"Sakuno…" She brushed his bangs away from his horns and placed a gentle kiss on the space between, before she smiled.  
  
"I want our child to have these as well. It would be so cute."  
  
The demon lord chuckled before kissing her again, his tongue on hers. He carried his wife to bed, without letting go of her mouth.  
  
Ryoma removed her clothes and she took his off, kissing his neck, shoulders and chest, touching his skin with her soft fingertips.  
  
He felt so lucky for having her offering her body and love to him again.  
  
###########  
  
It was already late at night and their love making continued. They were desperately melting into each other.  
  
Sakuno was on fours, her face on the sheets, grabbing them while her husband was deep inside of her. She was constricting him more than ever on that new position, in a mixture of love and passion.  
  
The golden eyes were glistering under the moon light entering their room and the oni king groaned with that delicious friction. His hands were on her hips, possessively.   
  
He was finally able to make love without any worries and with the absolute certainty his wife accepted all of him. Ryoma was sure that was the most intense pleasure someone could possibly have.  
  
His sharp teeth softly bit his wife's lower back, while he entered her and the princess moaned his name.  
  
His mind and heart were filled and heavy with nothing but her. Sakuno climaxed one more time and her tightness around his already painful hardness made him grabb her hips and bind his wetness to him, not allowing one inch between their bodies.  
  
Ryoma's jaw was clenched when he started to spill himself inside of her, his eyes closed, wishing to enjoy those sensations to the end.  
  
They fell asleep exhausted and satisfied in each other arms.


	22. Chapter 22

It was already late at night when Ryoma was able to end his duties and return to his chambers. A shy summer shower had started when he was at the bathroom and there was finally a cool breeze entering the room from the opened back shoji.

He smiled to himself, watching his wife. The human princess was sleeping on her stomach, holding the pillows, completely naked, the long red hair spread on the white sheets.

Ryoma silently sat by her side. He observed her for a moment, before starting to gently trace her bare skin with his finger. He touched her nape, the space between her shoulder blades, her back bone. He had a sudden urge to nibble her round bottom, but he restrained himself, not wanting to make her upset.

Everything about her was so smooth and flawless. No wonder he was so inclined to make love to her at every opportunity. There were no parts of the human princess he had not kissed. His wife had transformed him into a horny fool and he was glad she was always willing to let him please her body.

A couple of weeks had passed by and everything was peaceful. Ryoma's hours were spent making decisions about the summer festival, coming and going from the capital and talking to his people.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, caressing her red hair and made his queen open her eyes.

"Welcome home, my lord." She smiled at him.

"Why are you in such a state, wife? Are you trying to seduce me?" she giggled at his words, before he laid by her side.

"It was too hot before." She kissed his jaw line. "You smell good, my lord. Like fresh herbs."

"I just came from the bath. It was a long day."

"Do you wish to eat something? I can bring some food from the kitchen."

"I am fine." He kissed her forehead. "I ate something before I returned from the city."

"I see." She hugged his torso. "Are the preparations for the summer festival running smoothly?"

"Yes, they are. Kunimitsu is putting everything together with an iron fist."

"That is good."

"We had a meeting today. Kaguya expressed some concerns about you going to the festival opening. It is going to happen for a whole week, but my presence is only required on the first night. You are my queen and I really want you by my side." 

"There will be a lot of youkais around, right?" she smiled sadly. "It is alright for me to stay behind, my lord. I do not want to bring you any kind of hassle." 

"Do not worry. I will protect you. No one will dare to come near you." he caressed her face. "Do you believe in me?" 

"I do, Ryoma-sama." 

"And, I noticed something interesting lately." he had a satisfied expression. "Everytime we make love, my scent lingers on you for some hours."

"Eh?!' she sat down, the red hair in front of her breasts. "Really?!" 

"Yes." he sat down as well and showed her a sly smile, his fangs showing. "It is like I have marked you as my own." 

"Scents are very important for youkais, right, my lord?" 

"Yes. That is how we recognize each other, friends or foes." he touched a lock of her red hair. "I understand if you want to stay in the castle, but it would bring me much joy to parade your beauty in such special night for our country." 

"I want to go." she smiled. "I know you will protect me, Ryoma-sama. And Syuusuke-san told me that if we kiss, he can make a contract with me and can protect me better!"

"No way." he made a displeased face. 

"Oh." she put her arms around his neck, teasing him. "Are you perhaps jealous, my lord?"

She was surprised when her husband pushed her to the mattress and was on top of her. The oni king kissed her seriously and possessively.

Sakuno tried to distance herself, but her husband's arms around her body were tight. She had a deep blush over her cheeks when he finally released her mouth.

"Do not talk nonsense, wife." He smiled, showing his fangs. "No other man could ever make you show such expression."

"My lord…" her voice trembled.

"And no one else could ever incite my desire like you do." He looked at his wife with gentle golden eyes and a small smile, his thumb brushed her cheek. "I would be totally useless towards any other woman."

Sakuno cupped his face and kissed the oni king gently. Her heart was fluttering with his words.

Ryoma rested his face on her flat belly and his wife's fingers petted his black hair. He fell asleep with her caresses, listening to the soft sound of the rain outside.

########

"Oh, my lady." Asami smiled when seeing Sakuno leaving her chambers. "You look magnificent."

"The color of hope really suits you, Hime-sama." Kaguya completed.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Ryoma-sama was the one who chose it for me."

"Let's go? They are all waiting." Kaguya said. 

Ryoma, Shuichirou and Kunimitsu were on the front door of the castle, waiting for their mates.

It was finally the last week of summer and the day of the festival. Sakuno was the first one to appear, using a dark green kimono with a golden obi. There were white dandelions on the fabric. Her hair was tight in a ponytail, with a kanzashi made of white flowers, making a lovely contrast with her red locks. Her lips were slightly colored with carmine and her husband had a proud look on her face when she was in front of him.

"You are perfect." He kissed her cheek gently and held her hand.

"Thank you, my lord. You are very handsome yourself." He was wearing a haori with the same color of her clothes and a dark grey kimono underneath.

"Where is Syuusuke-san?" Sakuno looked around, not seeing the kitsune.

"I am right here, my lady." He appeared by her side in a flash. 

"You are always so cool when doing this, Syuusuke-san!" 

"Shall we go? It is time for the king and the queen to arrive at the festival." Shuichirou said, offering his arm to Kaguya.

There were two carriages and Syuusuke was going ahead, on a horse. Kunimitsu and Asami were together with Kaguya and Shuichirou.

############

Ryoma noticed the apprehensive look on his wife's face while looking at the window and touched her hand.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, my lord." She smiled, trying to hide her concern.

He got his face closer, investigating the scarlet eyes and smiled gently at her.

"Are you afraid?" 

"Just... a little nervous." 

"Do not be. We will have a platform just for us, away from the crowd. We thought about everything so you would be comfortable and safe."

"Thank you, my lord."

He kissed her hand.

"And we made love so many times last night. You have my scent all over you."

She blushed. 

"Speaking of such moments, don't you think it is about time you drop the honorific? Next time I embrace you, I would like to hear you cry out my name without the -sama."

The human smiled sweetly at him. 

"Yes, Ryoma." 

"Very good." He placed a soft kissed on her forehead, before hugging his wife.


	23. Chapter 23

The scarlet eyes were wide and glistering in absolute awe when they arrived at the festival entrance.

The summer festival of the youkai capital happened in the square of an ancient temple. Many youkai also used the occasion to pay their respects to different gods and ask for blessings.

"Welcome, Ryoma-sama!" the strong voices of the pair of komainu standing in front of the entrance of the temple startled her.

The lion-dogs were tall and strong. One of them had red skin and red eyes and the other one was blue. They had long hair and a tail similar to lion manes reaching the middle of their backs and were wearing white outfits.

"Good evening, Ryo." He showed a small smile to the red lion-dog, before looking at the blue one. "Good evening to you too, Kyo."

"It is an honor to see you again, my lord!" They responded together.

"This is Sakuno." He proudly showed his wife to them. "She is the new queen of the youkai country. Wife, these are Kyo and Ryo, the guardians of the temple."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakuno-sama!" they made a deep reverence.

"The pleasure is mine." She smiled gently.

Syuusuke appeared by their side in another flash.

"My lord, everything is ready and safe."

"So, let's go to our spot." He said, offering his arm to his wife and touching her hand after she held him.

The golden eyes were drawn to his wife, while they crossed the path on the festival. Hundreds of youkais stopped and made a reverence, while they walked side by side. Ryoma could hear the whispers about his wife's beauty coming from the youkais around them and he was very proud. 

Syuusuke was walking behind them, a light blue aura emanating from his body. Even though he was short and with handsome features, everyone on the youkai country knew about his powers and Ryoma was sure no one would come near them with him as his wife's guardian. 

##########

"Everything is so beautiful!" Sakuno thought, with a smile, looking at the festival from the high platform they were.

Many lanterns were illuminating the area and all the stalls had green covers. The youkais were wearing clothes with different shades of green. The children were playing and couples were walking together between the food stalls.

Kunimitsu and Asami were down there. Although he was still working and making sure things were okay, he was finally having some time with his wife.

Kaguya and Shuichirou were sitting with them and talking with Ryoma about the festivities.

After a while, the king noticed his wife's thoughts were lost far away.

"Are you bored, wife?"

"Not at all." She smiled at him. "I was just thinking it would be lovely to be down there as well." Her eyes were on the festival once more. "The last time I was at a festival, my father was still alive. I have very good memories of it."

Ryoma stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Let's go, my queen."

"Eh?"

"My lord, what are you doing?" Shuichirou asked.

"I am taking my wife to enjoy the festival."

"My lord." Kaguya rose from her seat. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Syuusuke." The kitsune was on the ground and appeared by his side in a blink.

"Yes, Ryoma-sama?"

"We are going to walk around. Be our eyes, would you?"

"Of course my lord." He disappeared again.

"You both can stay here, Kaguya, Shuichirou. We will not take long."

"Ryoma, is it really all right?" Sakuno asked, holding his hand.

"Of course." The oni replied with a smile, helping her to stand up. "Let's enjoy ourselves." 

###########

The oni king was pleased to see his wife so happy. Her face was beaming with the colorful lights, while holding his arm.

She gently talked to all youkais that came near to meet the queen and show their respects and Ryoma was sure she was the perfect queen.

They were enjoying themselves to the fullest, totally oblivious to the figure wearing a black long coat with a hood, watching them from inside the shadows.

##########

The spider youkai had a concerned look on her face, while trying to see the oni king and the queen on the festival.

"They are going to be okay." The human said, gently.

She looked at him. Shuichirou offered Kaguya a cup of sake. They had plenty of food and drink on the plataform.

"There are so many youkais in here. I cannot be at ease." She drank a small sip of the liquid.

"Nothing will happen. Our queen is always locked inside the castle, she needs some time out too. I am sure Ryoma-sama only wants to see her happy."

"I think you are right." She looked at him kindly. "Did you see? She called him by his name." she looked at her reflection on the cup with a small smile. "They got really close."

"Kaguya."

"Yes?" she noticed he was serious. "What is wrong?"

"Do you still have any feelings for Ryoma-sama?"

"I have feelings of friendship and concern for his well-being, just like you and Kunimitsu." She put the cup down on the floor and held his hand. "But my heart is yours now, Shuichirou."

"I am so glad."

"Did you still have doubts? Don't we always sleep inside each other embraces since our first kiss? Just being by your side, it makes me happy."

"Kaguya." he looked at her seriously. "Let's get married."

"Married?" the blue eyes were big in surprise.

"I want you as my wife. I want to be with you forever and share my future. I promise I will make you even happier."

"Yes." She responded immediately, without any hesitation, showing him the sweetest smile.

Shuichirou felt his heart turned inside his chest.

They exchanged one small and quick kiss filled with love, before returning to sit side by side, their hands joined together, waiting for Ryoma and Sakuno to return so they could be the first to know about the good news.

########

"Here, Asami." Kunimitsu offered to his wife some yakitori he had bought. They were sitting on the food court, surrounded by other youkais while they were eating. "Thank you, my love." She smiled, before starting to eat the chicken on the stick politely. He started to eat his as well.

"Aren't you tired? You walked so much with me. Do you want me to take you to the platform and rest?"

"I am perfectly fine! I spent so much time in bed, it is good for my body to walk around. And, since I will be getting bigger soon, I will not be able to accompany you so often. So, I am really happy I am able to do it today."

He kissed her cheek and looked at her amorously.

"Thank you for your company, Asami." He looked around and there was a discreet smile on his face. "I am so glad the opening night is running smoothly. Our lord must be satisfied."

"I hope Sakuno-sama is enjoying herself too."


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you not hungry, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked, when they were walking towards the temple. "You ate so little on lunch time."

"Not really. I am not being able to eat much lately." She smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a while already, but I am feeling a little nauseated sometimes."

"Did you talk to Kaguya about it? Why did you not say anything to me?"

"You were so busy; I did not want to worry you. I am sure it is nothing serious. Maybe I am just affected by the summer heat."

"I see. But, I would be more at ease if Kaguya examine you when we return home. Please?"

"Yes, Ryoma." She smiled, trying to ease his concern.

##########

They arrived at the temple's front. There were many youkais offering flowers and fruits to the gods and praying.

Ryoma had bought a small bouquet of the last sunflowers of the season and Sakuno placed it on the altar of offerings. Some youkai were surprised to see the human queen there, paying respect to their gods as well.

The couple reached the praying area and he had a small smile on his face while watching her with her hands together and eyes closed.

"What did you ask for, wife?"

"Happiness in your country. And that Asami-san's baby can be born safely and with health."

"Those are very good wishes." The golden eyes were kind. "Didn't you ask anything for yourself?"

She moved her head negatively.

"I already have everything I could ever wish for." She smiled, before holding his arm again.

Ryoma kissed her forehead, but looked at her seriously after.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your smell."

"Eh?" He sniffed his wife's hair. "Don't do that, it is strange! What is it? Do I smell bad?"

"Not at all." He had a puzzled look. Although his scent on her remained, there was a hint of something else. "You smell sweet. Like honey."

"Honey?" she looked at her own arms. "I did not use anything like that in the bath today."

"Odd."

"Well, at least it is not something foul." She smiled. "Let's go back, Ryoma. Shuichirou-san and Kaguya-san are probably waiting for us already."

##########

Ryoma and Sakuno were almost returning to the platform when they heard loud music.

"What is it?"

"Ah, it is time for the odori. They dance and sing for the gods. It is very lively and it can drag someone inside, so let's avoid it. It could be dangerous." He held his wife's hand. "Let's go this way."

"Eh? I want to see it!"

"We can watch from the platform."

"But it would be more fun from here!" she stopped in front of him and looked at her husband with pledging eyes. "Please, Ryoma!"

He took a deep breath, defeated.

"All right. But, stay by my side, otherwise you will get lost."

"Yes!"

Syuusuke was standing high on a pole, watching the festival from above. He had a confused look when seeing his lord and the princess walking towards the big dancing crowd.

"What are they doing?" He moved quickly and was a few meters from them, watching from afar.

#############

"Wow!" Sakuno was so happy. The youkai band and the dancers were coming close. She was still holding Ryoma's hand, but trying to look better.

"Wait a minute, wife." He picked her up and put her to sit on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Yes!" she grinned. Sometimes she forgot how strong her husband was.

In a few minutes the place they were was totally full and the youkais didn't even notice their king was there. As the band got closer, the pushing intensify and Sakuno was having trouble to sit still.

"Sakuno, let's go." He put his wife on the ground again, but before they could leave, the princess was pushed inside the mass.

"Ryoma!" she stretched her arm, trying to reach him.

"Sakuno!" the king was desperately doing his best to follow her, but there were many taller and stronger youkai in the way and he could not use his powers. It was a celebration and it could ruin it.

The golden eyes were wide in despair, when he could no longer see her in front of him, his wife gone inside a sea of youkais.

##########

"Excuse me, please, let me pass!" Sakuno was being pushed around for a while now and she didn't know how far she was from Ryoma.

Suddenly she felt arms around her body and when she looked up, Syuusuke was carrying her on his arms, taking great leaps on the youkai's heads.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me!" he said, when they complained. "The queen is passing!"

"Syuusuke-san!" she smiled at him.

"Do not worry, Sakuno-sama, you are safe." He smiled gently at her.

It took a while for them to be in a less crowded spot. He put her on the ground and checked her face.

"Are you all right, my lady?! Were you hurt?!"

"I am fine, Syuusuke-san, I was just afraid. Thank you so much for rescuing me!"

"That is my job, my lady. But, why were you and Ryoma-sama inside the odori?"

"It was my fault." She said, sadly. "I was the one who insisted. Ryoma must be so worried, we must go back to the platform!"

"Of course, we will go at once!" before the kitsune could hold his lady in his arms again and take her to her husband, a dart was thrown from one dark alley and hit his neck, causing the fox youkai to immediately fall on the ground like a rock .

"Syuusuke-san!" Sakuno kneeled by his side, touching his body. He had a painful look on his face and his whole skin was pale. "What happened?!"

His blue aura had disappeared and he felt painfully weak. 

"What is this?" she noticed the dart and pulled from his neck, showing it to him.

"My powers… I cannot…" he tried to stand but all his body was paralyzed and his eyes were so heavy.

"Syuusuke-san!" she was on the verge of tears. The princess pulled him to rest his head on her lap. "Please, stay with me!"

The kitsune blue eyes were wide, when he saw the figure in the back coming near his queen holding a shining blade. He made a great effort to move, but it was in vain.

"Sakuno-sama, be careful!" Sakuno turned around and put her arms in front of her face, trying to protect herself from the attacker.

Big blood tears stained the floor near them and Sakuno held her arm close. He had cut her hand deeply and the blood was flowing.

"What…"

The attacker turned around and ran away, before she could complete her questions.

"I thought he was going to kill me…." She looked at her wound and the blood was dripping on her arm.

"My lady, you must…leave. Go find Ryoma-sama! Now!"

"I will not leave you behind!"

"You must go! Your blood…"

His sentence was interrupted by the loud roar of many youkais that appeared around them. They had blank eyes and predatory expressions, their teeth showing while drooling was coming down from their mouths.

"Blood… it is human blood!"

Sakuno felt her entire body froze instantly and she was unable to breath.


	25. Chapter 25

Ryoma took a deep breath, while waiting for Kaguya outside Syuusuke's room.  
  
"How is he today?" he king asked when she left the room.  
  
"He is much better, my lord." She smiled, trying to put him at ease. "The first 24 hours were the most critical moment. Three days have passed already and the poison is almost completely out of his system. He will be able to walk properly in a while."  
  
"Does he still have to be inside that dark room?" Kaguya kept the curtains closed at all time and there was only one small lantern illuminating his room.  
  
"Yes, my lord. So his mind can rest properly. He is mostly sleeping until now anyway."  
  
Ryoma touched his face for a moment. He was so tired. How could things turn into such a mess?  
  
"How's Sakuno-sama?"  
  
"The same." Kaguya noticed the pain in his golden eyes. "She is barely eating and cannot sleep. When she tries, she has horrible nightmares. I feel so useless."  
  
"I am so sorry. But, you must try to understand how she feels. She was almost devoured." She lowered her head. "If Asami-san did not fly to help her out and Kunimitsu did not raise the wall of flames, we would probably have lost our queen. Her fear is a natural response to the trauma she had been through."  
  
"The attack was planned. The dart on Syuusuke, it is the same as the killer used on my mother back then. It had the same effects as well."  
  
"Someone was trying to hurt you through Sakuno-sama."  
  
"It is more than that. They are trying to put at risk the peace between humans and youkais achieved in our marriage." He lowered his head and closed his fists tightly."You tried to warn me about the festival and I did not listen, Kaguya. It is all my fault."  
  
The spider youkai touched his hand, wishing to give him some comfort.  
  
"Do not say such a thing, my lord. You are just trying to give your wife a good memory. I am sure she does not blame you as well."  
  
"Thank you so much for your kindness." He looked at her gently.  
  
"You are welcome, my lord."  
  
###########  
  
"My lord." Kunimitsu made a small reverence when he entered Ryoma's office. The youkai lord was reading some papers.  
  
"Yes?" he looked at him with a terribly tired face, with dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"I apologize in advance for my words, but you look awful."  
  
Ryoma chuckled at his frankness.   
  
"You should end the day early. Be with Hime-sama and rest a little. You are also not well."  
  
"How can you be so calm, Kunimitsu? Just a few days ago your wife saved mine from a group of hungry youkai. She risked herself, she risked your child. And even though you also protected Sakuno before knowing Asami-san was well."  
  
"My wife and I had an agreement, my lord." He adjusted his glasses. "Even before we got married. My work for you and the country always comes first. When Sakuno-sama became your wife, she was also a part of that vow. It is my duty to protect you both."  
  
Ryoma looked at him surprised.  
  
"It would be only natural that my wife would help our queen as well. Even though Asami is no longer on duty, she is still one of your soldiers that fought bravely along our side in that horrible war. She also wishes this peace remains. For the country and our child as well, just like you hoped for, my lord."  
  
The oni king had a small smile on his face.  
  
He stood up and touched Kunimitsu's shoulder, before leaving his office.  
  
"Thank you, Kunimitsu."  
  
#############  
  
When Ryoma arrived at his room, his heart was tight. Sakuno was in the same position in bed since he left in the morning.  
  
Her gaze was lost somewhere in the dark and cloudy night and there was no spark on the scarlet eyes.  
  
He remembered when he was finally able to see her again, after those short moments that seemed endless. The young king continued to look for her inside the crowd, until he met Kunimitsu and Asami by chance and asked for their help.  
  
Sakuno was holding Asami with all her strength, completely frightened. Her beautiful green new kimono was turned into shreds and she was almost naked. She had many bruises on her skin that still didn't disappear completely and just hurt him even more.  
  
The oni king left the summer festival carrying his wife while her whole body was trembling in absolute fear.  
  
He looked at the untouched food on the short table at their room and was worried.  
  
Ryoma sat on the bed and gently touched his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Sakuno, you…"  
  
She turned around, terrified, her body cornered on the wall.  
  
"Sakuno, it is okay. It is only me. Calm down."  
  
"Ryoma..." Her voice was shaking.  
  
"I am sorry I scared you." He touched her carefully and hesitantly before bringing her to his chest, holding his wife gently. "I am sorry. It is okay, it is only me. It is okay."  
  
Her hands grabbed his clothes and he felt the trembling of her fingers, knowing she had started to cry. The oni king could feel his heart breaking.  
  
"Sakuno, I am so sorry. What can I do? Please, tell me, how can I help you?"  
  
The tears continued to roll down on the princess's face, making Ryoma feel completely small and useless towards her trauma.  
  
He kissed her forehead tenderly, holding her tight and blaming himself over and over.


	26. Chapter 26

Sakuno watched Ryoma sleeping by her side. Even in his sleep, he seemed so worried and tired. She couldn't see his soft and relaxed features anymore and knew it was all her fault.

Once again, she was not able to rest. Closing her eyes meant the memories of that horrible moment would return to her mind. She would scream and cry and disturb her husband's rest he needed and deserved so much.

The human princess touched his face with the back on her hand, softly. How could it be possible to love someone so deeply? It was almost painful.

The scarlet eyes were once again filling up with tears and her heart was terribly tight inside her chest, being sure she was nothing but a hindrance.

Sakuno moved his bangs a little and kissed his forehead, before silently leaving their chambers.

##########

Nanjirouh was taking his regular stroll to visit his wife's grave in the early hours of that morning. The sun was not even completely up yet.

He stopped, surprised, when seeing his daughter-in-law in front of Rinko's tombstone. Her head was low and he noticed the tears silently falling from her eyes. There was a small bouquet of pink flowers by the grave.

The oni took a deep breath, before going towards her and stopping by her side.

Sakuno smiled sadly to herself, her arms around her own body, tightly.

"Are you going to devour me, my lord?"

Her eyes opened suddenly when she felt his hand on the top of her head.

"Let's go to my place, little lady. It's not safe for you to stay here by yourself." His voice was very gentle.

###########

Sakuno was in her father-in-laws living room, without being sure of what was happening. She was holding her hands tightly, while he was having breakfast. He had laid different dishes and fruit for her as well.

"You don't like the food?" he asked, eating some grilled fish. "You are too thin; you should put more meat on those bones."

"I am not hungry, thank you." Her voice was weak.

His eyes stopped on her bandaged hand.

"How's your wound? Shuichirou told me what happened."

"It is healing properly, thank you for asking." She looked at him hesitantly. "Why did you not attack me, my lord?"

"I got used to your scent." He placed the bowl down. "I asked Kaguya to bring me some of your clothes, so I could memorize it."

"You… smelled my clothes?"

"It was nothing creepy! I'm not a pervert or anything like that!" he said, nervously. I just… didn't want to give Ryoma any more problems if we were going to meet by chance. We live near each other, after all. And you have a lot of his scent on you too, so it helps too." 

She looked at him surprised for a moment, before giggling.

"You are so peculiar, father-in-law."

He smiled, seeing her finally relaxed in his presence.

"So, you were the one who was leaving flowers at Rinko's grave every week, right?"

"I am sorry. Was it wrong? I just… go there to ask for advice from her."

"It's all right." He poured some tea and offered it to her. "I talk to her every day."

"I feel like a failure." She lowered her face, watching her reflection on the liquid. "I am not anywhere fit to be on her role."

"What do you mean?"

"I only cause Ryoma problems. I do not have any powers, I cannot defend myself. Syuusuke-san was hurt badly because of me. Asami-san risked herself and her child for my sake as well. I am just giving hardships to everyone."

"Did you ever cross your mind that, if they are protecting you, it is because you are important to them?" he asked, calmly.

"I am sure they are only doing it because of my role to end the war."

"Don't be silly, little lady." He scoffed. "They are doing it because they like you."

She looked at him, surprised.

"All of them like you. Sometimes I met with Kunimitsu as well and he only tells me good things about you. You are always kind and considerate towards them and you always treat every youkai gently. Kaguya told me you are the best wife my son could get and that you are deeply devoted to him." He took a sip of the tea. "That feeling of not belonging, I understand."

"How could you, my lord?" she smiled, sadly.

Nanjirouh put his cup down and sat right in front of her.

"Rinko's father didn't like me. I come from an ordinary bloodline. He wanted her to marry some important youkai, like another powerful oni or a kitsune, even a tengu." He smiled to herself at the memory. "I was so surprised when I finally gathered courage to confess my feelings and she accepted them, even if I was far from being the best choice."

He took a deep breath.

"Just a couple of months after we got married, she became queen. It was very hard on her, especially when she was expecting Ryoma. I felt so useless. My pregnant wife had so much on her shoulders and there was nothing I could do. I didn't understand anything about ruling a country. I also felt like I didn't belong with her."

Nanjirouh smiled at her.

"But then, we talked. Well, she made me talk. Very bossy one, my wife was." He chuckled. "I told her about how I felt and she told me she was never going to achieve so much without me. After Ryoma was born, she thanked me, for helping to give the youkai country a proper king someday, because she was sure our child would be so."

The oni king's dark eyes were very gentle looking at the scarlet ones.

"I was by Rinko's side whenever she needed me. The night she died, she was the one who insisted I should go to bed, because it was late. I took care of Ryoma when his mother was not around. That boy was also raised by me. Even now, when I look at Ryoma, I wonder how such a fool was able to make such a powerful and incredible king."

"My lord…"

"If some low life oni like myself had some importance in such a great country, there are also things only you can do, little lady." He touched her hand and Sakuno's heart skipped a beat. "Continue to support him with your affections, Sakuno-chan. The weight on the king's head is heavy and my son needs a safe place where he can rest. And he can only find such things with you."

A small tear escaped from her eyes and she held his hand with her both, feeling extremely grateful. 

"Thank you, Father-in-law."

#######

When Ryoma finally woke up it was already the middle of the afternoon. He opened his eyes slowly, but soon he sat down, startled, seeing the emptiness on the bed and on his chambers.

"Sakuno?!"

He left his room, finishing to dress in a hurry and crossed the hallways looking for his wife, until finding Kaguya.

"Good afternoon, my lord. Were you able to rest properly?" she smiled, before noticing his worried expression. "What happened, Ryoma-sama?"

"Did you see Sakuno?! She was not in the room!"

"My lord, calm down." The spider youkai looked at her gently. "Sakuno-sama is with your father, at his house."

"What?!" the golden eyes were wide in absolute shock.


	27. Chapter 27

"Where is she?" Ryoma asked, entering his father's home and looking around, as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Good afternoon to you too, my lord."  
  
"I have no time or mood for your jokes." He had a deep frown on his face and his canines were showing. "Where is Sakuno?"  
  
"Calm down, would you? She is fine."  
  
Nanjirouh took him to another room and slid the shoji slowly, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
His wife was sleeping on a futon, holding the pillows without any discomfort on her relaxed features.  
  
Ryoma kneeled by her side and caressed her hair, relieved she was safe and finally able to rest.  
  
The oni king left the room and looked suspicious at his father.  
  
"She was not able to sleep for a week. What did you do?"  
  
"We were talking and drinking some sake." He shrugged. "She felt sleepy."  
  
"You intoxicated my wife?"  
  
"Not at all. She only took two cups. There is no harm, she needed to ease her mind and the alcohol helped."  
  
"Why is she here? Where did you find her?"  
  
"Let's sit and talk, shall we? You are all jumpy, son. You seem like you also need a drink."  
  
############  
  
"Sakuno was at my mother's grave?" he asked, after taking a cup of sake. "What was she doing there?"  
  
"She told me she was asking for some advice." He smiled, before pouring some more to his son. "You know, your wife was afraid she was not enough." He drank a little of his own cup. "And that she was being a burden to you and everyone at the castle."  
  
"That is nonsense. There are no reasons for her to have such doubts."  
  
"But she was afraid. And that is all right, son." He smiled kindly at him. "She is human. She is also very bright and understands her limitations. Especially after what she has been through. You are too used to being around powerful youkais and being one yourself, maybe you forgot that fear is also a valid feeling."  
  
He looked at his father for a while, analyzing the truth of his words.  
  
"You are strangely wise today." He said, drinking his entire sake on a gulp and offering the cup to have some more.  
  
Nanjirouh laughed.  
  
"Are you sure you want more? You do not hold your liquid well."  
  
"Yes. I am celebrating my wife being able to rest again. I will take her home after this one."  
  
"Why don't you spend the night? The room is free. I have plenty of food if you two get hungry. You also need to rest, don't you, son? Let her sleep and go stay with her."  
  
"Thank you, Tou-san." He said, quietly, before his father poured more alcohol on his cup.  
  
##############  
  
"Ryoma?" Sakuno said, softly, when she woke up. It was late at night and she was surprised to see her husband sleeping buy her side. She touched his face gently. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He moaned a little, before holding her, his face on her chest.  
  
"You left me alone in our bed. I came after you."  
  
"I am sorry." She caressed his hair. "You must have been worried."  
  
"It is okay." He looked up and showed her a small smile. "I am glad you finally fell asleep. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I am. Thank you for your concern. I am sorry I gave you so many problems." He recognized a hint of sadness on her eyes.  
  
"Sakuno." He laid on his side and touched her face. "My father told me about your conversation. Why did you not tell me about how you were feeling?"  
  
"I...I did not want to trouble you more."  
  
"What are you saying, wife? I am here for you. Didn't you say we were married and we should work things together?"  
  
"Am I really enough, Ryoma? Even being so powerless? Even being just a human? Am I really good enough to be the wife of the youkai lord?"  
  
He gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"Next to you, I am not the youkai king. I strip of my title and my powers. I am just someone who feels extremely lucky to have you, Sakuno." his thumb brushed her cheek and the golden eyes were so sweet. "Do not ever doubt yourself. What happened was not your fault and nobody regrets protecting you. I was the one who felt useless. I was so afraid of losing you."  
  
The human hugged her husband tightly.  
  
"You are a wife I am nothing but proud of." He whispered, before gently placing a kiss on the top of her bandaged hand. "I love you, Sakuno." 

"Ryoma..." the scarlet eyes were glistening with overwhelmed tears. 

"I really love you." 

##########

Sakuno kissed her husband's mouth before kissing his jawline and neck. The youkai lord sighed. He had missed her touches so much.

The human removed his clothes and kissed his chest when he laid down again, caressing her hair.

She looked at him for a moment while nibbling his belly button and the golden eyes were already serious and filled with desire.

The scarlet eyes were incendiating his soul when her lips were around him.

The queen took her time. She pressed him gently inside the fingers of her unbandaged hand, while licking all his length.

He felt a sudden tightness on his loins. The tip of her tongue had touched his, making circular movements to taste his moist. It was too much!

The youkai king took a deep breath and put his hand in front of his eyes, trying to calm down a little.

"Ryoma?" his wife's sensuous voice reached his ears and he looked at her.

The queen slowly removed her clothes to his sight before sitting on his hips. She leaned over him and gave him a very soft and slow kiss, her fingertips brushing his cheeks. Was she trying to torture him even more?!

Ryoma could feel her heat and wetness just a few inches of his. His heart raced in anticipation on realizing that seeing his pleasure had also incited her.

His wife offered her breast to him and he eagerly took it, making her moan on his forehead. He sucked her until leaving a soft red mark and then gave his attention to the other one. Sakuno gently grabbed the side of his short hair. He did it until she was satisfied and removed herself from his mouth.

Her hands were on his abdomen and she slid to meet his stiffness, sitting with her back straight, taking all of him.

Ryoma was fighting to breathe everytime she moved. He was unable to be away from her anymore. The oni king held her body tight and his mouth devoured hers.

" _The sweet smell again._ " The thought crossed his mind for a second, before could only think about Sakuno and her hot and wet insides squeezing him entirely.


	28. Chapter 28

"Sakuno-sama?" Syuusuke approached Sakuno. The princess was on the outside porch of her chambers. The day was about to end and the sunset was coloring the place. She was waiting for her husband to return home from a meeting with the human lords.

"Syuusuke-san!" she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "You are finally out of bed!"

"I am, my lady." He smiled kindly.

"How are you feeling?" they sat together on the porch. "I was so worried about you, but Kaguya-san said I could not go inside since you were still resting."

"I am completely fine now, Hime-sama. I am sorry for worrying you so much." He lowered his head. "And I hope you can forgive me. I failed to protect you at the festival. Kaguya-san told me about your suffering. I am not worthy of being your guardian anymore."

He had a deep worried frown on his soft features. Sakuno held his hands and looked kindly at the blue eyes.

"You are the best guardian I could ever ask for, Syuusuke-san. I am so happy and humble you are the one who is in charge of me. You risked yourself terribly for my sake and suffered so much as well." Her forehead touched his chest. "I am the one who has to apologize. I am sorry for being so powerless and putting you in danger."

"There is nothing for you to apologize, my lady." he smiled at her. "I would gladly give my life away for you. You are a wonderful person and a great queen."

"Syuusuke-san..." she looked at him again and the scarlet eyes were so sweet.

"Syuusuke, are you trying to seduce my wife?" Ryoma's serious voice called their attention.

"Welcome back, my lord." The fox demon just smiled, amused with his annoyed expression. "I guess you will never know."

Sakuno giggled.

"Do not mind him, Syuusuke-san, my husband is just being silly." Sakuno smiled at Ryoma. "Ryoma, I want to establish a contract with Syuusuke-san."

"My lady..." the kitsune was surprised.

"No way." the oni king made a displeased face.

"If we had a contract he could have found me sooner in the festival." her voice was sad. "And maybe he could have rescued me before he was poisoned. Syuusuke-san could have died as well." she lowered her face. "I do not want him to risk himself for me anymore."

"Sakuno-sama..." the kitsune was so touched.

"Please, Ryoma." she looked at her husband gently. "It is only a kiss."

It took him a while to give in. Ryoma sighed and he looked at Syuusuke seriously.

"It is only a kiss, Syuusuke. Do not take advantage of my wife."

"Oh, really?" his tail wagged.

"Only one kiss." the youkai lord repeated, with clenched teeth.

"Close your eyes, Sakuno-sama." the kitsune touched her face and looked at her with a sensuous expression, making the queen blush a little.

He kissed her cheek and Sakuno and Ryoma were surprised.

"I never said a kiss on the lips was necessary." he smiled at her. "But if you are not satisfied, I can always..."

"It's enough, Syuusuke!" Ryoma barked, showing his fangs and Syuusuke stood up.

"Oh, my lord, you have no sense of humor." 

"Thank you, Syuusuke-san. Let's prepare something delicious for everyone tomorrow, okay?" 

"Yes, my lady. I will come back later with your supper." he looked at Ryoma with a sly smile before disappearing in a flash.

"Kitsunes are actually able to seduce other people, you know." her husband said, sitting by her side. 

"What are you saying?" she giggled. "Weren't you the one who appointed him as my guardian?"

"I may regret it now." he said before bringing her to his lap. Her back was on his chest and he held her tight, his chin on top of her head.

She smiled and her hands touched his.

The oni king leaned on a pillar and they were watching the sunset together.

"How was the meeting in human country?"

"Noisy." He complained. "They were all screaming at me while I tried to explain you were safe and well. And they were even louder when Shuichirou said it was possible the same person who murdered my mother and it was probably a human."

She turned around inside his embrace and looked at him worried.

"Do you really think so? Did you recognize his smell or something?" 

"I was not able to. That person knew what he was doing, he used some musk to disguise his scent. The war only got worse after she died. I admit I had my share on that. I tried my best to find the assassinate back then, but it was useless. The person who attacked you wanted you to die by youkais."

"What are you going to do?" she was worried. 

"The human lords agreed to start investigating, but there are also those who were against the terms achieved with our marriage. Shuichirou is going to work on that, so he is going to stay away from the castle for a while."

"Ah, it is a pity. Kaguya-san and him just got engaged." The human and the spider youkai talked to them and the other residents of the house over dinner. Everyone was very happy for them.

"Yes." He kissed her forehead. "Let's have a proper celebration when he comes back. Since the night you were attacked I asked the tengus to help me out. They can fly around and report if there is something suspicious. I also summoned Kazuki so we can have a proper talk. We have only been communicating by letters.

"Kazuki is the ningyo that was at our wedding, right? The captain of your army."   
"That's right." 

Ryoma interrupted the conversation and smelled his wife's silky hair.

"Are you sniffing me again?

"You continue to smell sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes. And it is getting stronger."

"I do not feel anything." She picked up a lock of her hair and smelled it as well. "Maybe you are imagining things."

"I am definitely not." He said, seriously.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." he smiled at her, showing his fangs. "I find it very fascinating. Especially when our bodies are united. I can notice it more."

She smiled.

"So, you are saying that I am sweet when we make love?"

"Oh, wife." he kissed her cheek, gently. "You are the sweetest."


	29. Chapter 29

Two weeks passed by quickly and the leaves had started to change.  
  
Nanjirouh was on the front porch, drinking some tea and enjoying the afternoon breeze, when he saw his son approaching.  
  
"Good afternoon, Tou-san." He said, gently.  
  
Their relationship had really improved since Nanjirouh helped Sakuno and the couple would visit them when they had the time.  
  
"Hello, son." He smiled. "Where's the little lady?"  
  
The demon lord sat by his father's side.  
  
"My wife is resting at home."  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes." He said, with a small smile. "I came to inform you that you are going to be a grandfather, Tou-san. Sakuno is with child."  
  
"Oh, really?" Nanjirouh had an amused smile on his face. "It was about time!"  
  
"We just found out last night. She was feeling nauseated for a while, I asked Kaguya to check on her. She is around 12 weeks."  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes, she just needs to avoid some foods and rest a little more."  
  
"That is good, then. I will tell your mother the news first thing in the morning." the older oni stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to bring you good sake. We have to celebrate this kid!"  
  
Ryoma was surprised for a moment, but accepted his father's offering.  
  
Nanjirouh returned with the sake bottle and two cups.  
  
"So, was the little lady happy?" he asked, while pouring the alcohol on his son's cup.  
  
"Yes." He remembered how Sakuno showed him her most beautiful smile when telling him the good news, before hugging him tightly. "We had talked about children before, but it was still a surprise."  
  
"And what about you?" he asked, before drinking. "Are you happy, son?"  
  
"I am very pleased." The golden eyes were sincere.  
  
Nanjirouh smiled, before taking another sip of his cup.  
  
"Sakuno and I also talked about what you had told me. About the incident with the kappa."  
  
"Really?" he was surprised.  
  
"I am not going to be with her during the birth. We are going to have the same measures than the ones for the bloody moon."  
  
"I see." He drank a little more. "Are you worried about it? It will happen soon, right?"  
  
"Yes. But I will be chained the entire time. Sakuno will be safe."  
  
"I hated those days." There was a frown on his face with the memories. "Your mother always refused to eat humans, so she suffered so much."  
  
"It will be alright." He finished the liquid on his cup. "It would be only a week."  
  
"Did you tell your wife what happens?"  
  
"No. There is no need for her to know." He said, before fishing his cup. Nanjirouh noticed Ryoma didn't want to extend the topic.  
  
"So, what about names?" he asked, while pouring more alcohol on his cup. "Did you two choose some?"  
  
"Not yet. We are going to wait until it is born. How did you and mother choose my name?"  
  
"Ah, it was easy. You were born in winter time, so I chose the kanji related to the brightness of the snow to your name and your mother liked it. She said it was a good omen, since she was sure you would be a bright ruler."  
  
He was surprised. It was very thoughtful.  
  
"Ryoma, your mother would be very proud of you. You are a great king and husband. I'm sure you will be an excellent father as well."  
  
Nanjirouh looked at him with some sadness in his dark eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't support you when you needed me the most. You had to deal with your Rinko's death and being a king all on your own. I'm really sorry."  
  
"You should not apologize, Tou-san. I know how difficult it was for you as well." His words were very sincere and gentle.  
  
Nanjirouh was overwhelmed for finally being able to have a proper conversation with his son, after all that time.  
  
"Your wife is a remarkable young woman and I am sure the child you two made together will bring you a lot of joy."  
  
His father raised his cup and grinned happily at him.  
  
"I hope it comes healthy and that Sakuno-chan has a safe deliver when the time comes."  
  
"Thank you, Tou-san." The demon lord had a small smile on his face before their cups touched and they drank together.  
  
#######  
  
Ryoma looked at his wife, sitting by his side and was bothered. Sakuno had her face down and the long hair was hiding her eyes. Her whole body was tense.  
  
He looked at the person sitting a few meters across from them. Her name was Yoshie. She was a beautiful middle-aged woman with short dark grey hair and cold dark eyes with a displeased expression.  
  
When the demon king arrived home after talking to his father, Syuusuke was waiting for him, saying Sakuno's stepmother was at the castle, demanding to talk to him.  
  
So that was the woman who inflicted so much suffering on his wife before they met.  
  
"I apologize deeply for coming without being announced, Ryoma-sama, but I had no more patience to wait. I sent you many letters and none of them were replied." She was visibly upset.  
  
The human princess looked at him surprised for a moment.  
  
"She wrote to you?" she asked, quietly.  
  
"Ryuzaki-sama, I deeply apologize for the delay in answering." Ryoma said, calmly. "But, unfortunately, your letters are not the only ones I receive. I have a country undergoing deep changes, so I must contact my subordinates to keep things running properly. My days always start early and end very late." He looked at Sakuno gently. "When I do have some free time, my attention belongs to your daughter."  
  
"She is not my daughter." She corrected him, coldly. "A real daughter of mine would never be so ungrateful. She arranged this marriage by herself, being insolent in front of all the human families. She just said "I am leaving to the youkai country" without any other explanations."  
  
His wife lowered her head again.  
  
"Were you sad she was gone? Did you wish her to stay with you?"  
  
"That is not the issue. I think you were aware that she was betrothed before. Tomoharu-san's had paid a generous dowry for her hand, but his secretary asked for the money back when she came here. It left me in big financial trouble. I need some compensation for your marriage."  
  
He noticed how his wife grabbed the cloth of her clothes tightly and angrily when hearing that.  
  
"I understand that Sakuno's father had a castle and some lands. And my wife was kind enough to leave all to you. Did it ever cross your mind to sell some of the properties? Why do you need a castle, my lady?"  
  
Syuusuke made a great effort not to laugh at the king's reply.  
  
"That is an outrageous proposal. That castle is in the Ryuzaki family for three generations."  
  
"But you are not a Ryuzaki." Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "Those properties belong to my wife. She could take it away if she wishes to do so." Ryoma touched Sakuno's hand and she looked at him surprised. "Do you wish to have that castle back? Do you want me to take it for you?"  
  
"My lord!" she raised her voice, but the oni king looked at her with the corner of his golden eyes and one of his canines showing.  
  
"I am talking to my wife. Please, do not interrupt." He asked again, gently. "What do you wish for?"  
  
Sakuno looked at her stepmother, seriously, for a long and silent moment, before replying.  
  
"I want it to be gone. Can you burn it down for me?"  
  
"What?! Are you out of your mind?! That is the only roof above my head!" she was desperate. "That was your father's home, how can you say such things?"  
  
"How can I?" a sarcastic smile appeared on her features. "That place is nothing but a building filled with horrible memories, because of you. I am sure my father would not be pleased with the way you treated me."  
  
She stood up and walked towards the older woman. The scarlet eyes were filled with contained anger.  
  
"Did you think I would forget? The cruel words, the hunger. You said that Tomoharu would probably cheat on me while he was in the war, because I was not good enough. Do you know how long I hold those words inside of me? I doubt myself and my worth for so long. You tried to sell me like I was some kind of livestock."  
  
"And what do you think you are, my dear?!" she finally showed her true colors. "Being the wife of such a creature!"  
  
The sound of the hard slap Sakuno gave her echoed on the room.  
  
"You hit me." Her stepmother stammered, unbelieving, her trembling hands over her bruised face. "You hit me because of a monster!"  
  
Sakuno came close and grabbed her collar with both hands, firmly.  
  
"Hold your tongue before speaking of my husband. I am proud to be the wife of the demon lord and I am proudly carrying his child as well."  
  
"What? You are…" she was shocked.  
  
"If you ever say anything bad about him, the next thing I will set on fire will be you. Do not doubt me." She released the woman with a push, before turning her back and walking towards Ryoma. The demon king had a very satisfied look on his face. "Syuusuke-san?"  
  
"Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Please, show her the exit, will you? She has no business here anymore."  
  
"Of course, Sakuno-sama."  
  
"Do not touch me, you filthy beast!" she screamed. "Do not touch me!"  
  
"As you wish." Syuusuke grabbed her by her clothes and started to drag her across the hallways while she tossed and turned.  
  
"You are going to regret that, you little whore! Mark my words!"  
  
They could hear her shouting for a while before everything was quiet again.  
  
"You did well, wife." He smiled, showing his canines. "I am proud of you."  
  
Sakuno kneeled in front of him and hugged him tightly. He noticed her whole body was trembling.  
  
"It is all right." He whispered, touching her hair. "Let it out. Holding back on such bad feelings is not good for you or our child."  
  
She sobbed and he could feel her tears on his chest.  
  
"It is okay, Sakuno. Let it all out." His voice was filled with love. "I am here for you."  
  
Ryoma continued to hug his wife until she felt the lightness on her chest. Her heart was completely freed of those sad memories she had carried for so long.


	30. Chapter 30

Ryoma made a worried face when reading one of his letters.

"What is wrong, my lord?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Kazuki says she cannot come yet. She is busy with the tournament."

"Oh, that is right." He adjusted his glasses. "What are you going to do, my lord?"

"I was supposed to travel there anyway." He took a deep breath. "But, I will only worry about this after the bloody moon."

"I see."

"Is everything ready for that, Kunimitsu?"

"Yes, Ryoma-sama."

"Promise me again you not let Sakuno get anywhere near the warehouse on those days." Ryoma looked at him seriously.

"I give you my word, my lord."

"Thank you."

###########

Ryoma stopped and smiled to himself, leaning on a wood pillar. His wife was at the shooting range. It was night and there were many lanterns around to illuminate the area.

The scarlet eyes were glistening with the fire, serious and unwavering, looking at the target.

Her back was straight and her arms were steady. She had removed the outer layer of her kimono to have more freedom on her upper body, using just the white inner garment.

She shot the first arrow in the middle of the target in a powerful and perfect hit.

Just a few months ago, she meant nothing for him, just an obligation. The oni king had fallen in love slowly but fully. Sakuno had taught him so many things about love, about sharing his days and life with someone else.

He looked at her still flat belly and his chest was tight.

" _At each passing moment, my child is growing inside of her._ "

His wife had offered her life to him, but he was the one who willingly gave his heart away.

He watched while she hit three more arrows in other targets, before she smiled to herself, feeling accomplished. Ryoma clapped and his queen looked at him gently.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, before going into his direction. She placed her bowl in a small basket.

"I came to invite you for dinner." Her hands were on the back of his neck and she smiled at him.

"I thought you were coming home late tonight again."

"I just finished work. What about you? Did you feel nauseated today"

"No, I am fine."

"Let's go eat, then?" he offered his arm to her.

"Yes!" she held it happily.

############

He was amused, watching his wife eating. They were sitting across from each other on the table of their chambers. She had a bowl of rice on her hand at the same time she picked up meat and vegetables with the hashis.

Sakuno could only answer their conversations through nodding and one-syllables.

"Does the food taste good, wife?" he asked, with a smile.

She finally realized the way she was eating and blushed interely.

"I am sorry! I am eating so much!"

"What are you saying? You are pregnant. Eat to your heart's content." Ryoma got closer and offered her his bowl with stew. "Would you like mine as well? I am full."

"It is really okay?"

"Of course." The king kissed her cheek, gently.

"Thank you!" she said, before eating from his bowl too.

"Would you like to travel with me again?"

"Where to?" she asked, after swallowing some food.

"I need to go to the river lands. A tournament will happen soon, for new soldiers to the country's army. There will be some tryouts, like sword duel and bow and arrow."

"I want to go!" her eyes sparkled happily. "Can I participate as well?! For bow and arrow?!"

"Why would you like to do such a thing?" he was really surprised.

"Because it is fun!"

Ryoma touched his wife's hair and his forehead was against hers, looking at her eyes deeply.

"I did not know you were so competitive, wife."

She averted her eyes, smiling nervously.

"Ah, well…"

The oni king laughed.

"You can do as you like, wife." He caressed her face. "But, do not overdo it, because of your condition. You have to take it easy."

Her heart fluttered with his concern towards her and their baby and she kissed his husband gently.

The bloody moon would come in a couple of days and she was trying her best to not talk about it, although she had many questions and concerns he was not willing to answer. Having those sweet moments with him as a good way to calm her mind.

"I will take good care of our child, Ryoma. Do not worry."

"I know you will." He said, before hugging her and kissing her forehead softly. "But I have to worry. It is my job as a husband and father."

Her face against his heart and she smiled.

############# 

Tomoharu's light eyes were drawn to the fireplace. The dancing flames reminded him of Sakuno.

He still could feel the taste of her mouth and the warmth of her body close to his when he embraced her tightly between serious and intimate kisses. It was so painful to distance himself from her after doing just that much. He was an honored man, she was a maiden, they were deeply in love. Waiting after a wedding ceremony and bed her as husband and wife was the proper thing to do.

Tomoharu fell in love at first sight. He was extremely attracted to her beautiful face and the deep scarlet eyes before her gentle and sweet nature also captivated his heart. He learned from the other lords about the hardships she endured with her stepmother and promised to save her.

He would make Sakuno his and give her happiness.

But, then, war came and he was at the front. It took him all his will to recover of his injuries so he could return to her and make her his wife.

The young human took a deep breath and lowered his head; his lose dark green hair over his face.

He could hear his heart beating filled with hate, from the news of a couple of hours ago.

Her stepmother banged on his door, to tell him she was carrying the child of the demon lord. He was not able to reply anything and locked himself in his room since.

There were no doubts that filthy youkai must have forced himself upon her.

Tomoharu's jaw clenched with the thought of his sweet Sakuno being defiled by that monster.

He was the one who was supposed to have her body. She belonged by his side. Not only the oni had stolen his bride, he had also filled her with his foul seed.

The young human raised his eyes to the fireplace again and his light green eyes were glistening with the flames.

That cursed child had to die and he would put the head of the demon lord in a spike.

Tomoharu promised himself that, this time, he was going to save Sakuno for real and they were finally going to have the life they deserved.

############

The body of the human queen was curled on the bed, while she held her head and covered her ears.

It was the second night of the bloody moon and the painful and hungry roars of the oni king echoed throughout the castle.

She was on the edge of tears seeing Ryoma before he was locked away in the warehouse. There was a thick chain around his neck and both his wrists. Even though he was able to show her a small smile before Syuusuke took her away and the heavy doors were closed.

His voice pierced her ears and her heart and she felt so useless.

"My lady?" Syuusuke appeared by her door and she turned around and sat down when hearing his voice. He had a gentle but concerned look on his face. "I brought your dinner."

"I am not hungry, thank you." She replied, sadly. The fox youkai came closer and put the food on the short table, before sitting by the futon. He held her hand kindly.

"You almost did not eat today and yesterday as well. It is not good for you or for your child. You need to be healthy for both of you."

"How can I eat while Ryoma is like that? While he is suffering like that?"

"I understand your concern, but our lord is strong." The blue eyes looked at her gently. "He is enduring such a thing so he can set an example and the peace between humans and youkais can remain. His hunger will secure a better place for this little one inside of you."

"Is there anything I can do to help him, Syuusuke-san?"

"Unfortunately, there is not, my lady. This is the price Ryoma-sama has to pay for the strength of his bloodline. He still has a need for human blood and flesh, even though he has such great self control. If he was able to do it, the effects of the bloody moon would cease shortly. This is the first time since the war ended he will have to go through the whole seven days."

She lowered her head sadly.

"I am his queen but I am so useless."

"What are you saying?" he hugged her gently. "You are here tending to his heir. That is your most important role for now."

The kitsune stayed with his lady, trying to humor her as she ate a little. As soon as he left, Sakuno returned to bed but she was unable to sleep.

The hungry and painful roars of the oni king continued to resonate throughout the night with the red full moon.


	31. Chapter 31

Sakuno's body trembled a little and she had a pained expression when Kaguya applied the ointment on her right shoulder. There was a deep bite mark there.

"I am so sorry, Sakuno-sama." She said, concerned.

"It is okay." The human smiled, trying to ease her mind. "It only stings a little."

"It is still very swollen." she spreaded the medicine gently and slowly on the reddish injury. "It is good you had no fever."

The queen lowered her head. 

"How is he, Kaguya-san?"

"Ryoma-sama is getting better as well, my lady. His neck and wrists are healing properly."

"That's good." 

Kaguya felt horrible with the sad expression on Sakuno's face.

On the third night of the bloody moon, exhausted and pained by her husband's suffering, she barged in the warehouse. It was the first time she ever raised her voice against them, demanding Kaguya, Kunimitsu and Syuusuke to let her pass, since she was their queen.

Her scarlet eyes were filled with tears and she walked steadily and bravely towards her husband, without any fears as witnessing his true form.

His horns were a palm in length and his eyes were completely taken by yellow. His claws and teeth were longer and menacing and his whole face was transformed into a hungry and dangerous beast.

The oni king had deep injuries already, from forcing the heavy chains around his neck and arms due to the effects of the red full moon.

His screams reached the princess heart and soul to the core and she just couldn't witness his distress anymore.

They could do nothing but obey even fearing for her life.

Sakuno kneeled in front of him and removed the upper part of her clothes, showing her naked shoulders and neck. There was a glimpse of clarity on his mind, triggered by her smell and she was able to cup his face and smile at him. " _Ryoma, I offer my blood and flesh to you. Please, take what you need. It is all right._ " She said, in the sweetest voice.

Her husband bit her shoulder with all the strength of his jaws and made her scream. Her blood dripped from his face, creating small stains on the floor, while he held her tight.

He fed on her for a long time like she was a lost oasis in the middle of the desert.

When he finally returned to his senses and his features softened again, the princess showed him a small and relieved smile before collapsing in front of her husband.

Everyone was glad when Sakuno finally woke up on the next day and, even after losing so much blood, she and their child were well.

But, Ryoma did not talk to her or visit her and a week had passed already. He was in her old chambers, healing from his own wounds.

"Do you think he will come to see me today?" she looked at Kaguya, hopeful, while she was wrapping the bandages around her shoulder.

"I do not know, my lady." She replied, kindly. "Ryoma-sama needs to rest as well." Kaguya wanted to soothe her uneasiness.

"Does he ask about me? About our baby?"

"He does. Every time I go there to take care of his wounds." She said the truth.

"I am so sorry for putting all of you in such a difficult position, Kaguya-san." The scarlet eyes looked at the blue ones. "But, I simply could not let him suffer anymore."

"I understand, Sakuno-sama." The female youkai showed her a gentle smile. "It is all right."

##########

"My lord?" Kunimitsu called him, politely. They were sitting on the back porch of the room, having a meeting. The demon's lord gaze got lost far away. "My lord?"

"I am sorry, Kunimitsu. My mind wondered for a moment."

"That is okay, my lord, do not apologize. You are probably very tired still." He adjusted his glasses. "If you wish, we can finish this another time, so…"

"No, it is okay. Please, continue. I need to catch up with the lost time."

"All right." He turned the page of his notebook. "Your trip for the river lands is booked for the next two days, but I guess you wanted me to postpone that."

"Not at all." He said, seriously, before pouring some sake and drinking in one gulp. "The tournament is going to start. I need to be there."

"But, my lord, your state…"

"I will be fine. I am sure these wounds would be healed until then."

"What about Hime-sama? Is she traveling with you?"

He took a deep breath.

"You will need to discuss this with my wife directly."

"But, my lord..."

"Talk to her, Kunimitsu." He looked at him, seriously.

"As you wish, my lord." How was it possible for them to travel together if he was not even going near her after everything that happened?


	32. Chapter 32

"How are they?" Shuichirou asked, while having dinner with Kaguya in their chambers after she returned from Sakuno's chambers. He had just returned from the human country. 

"Their wounds are healing fine. Sakuno-sama and the baby are well too." She ate some vegetables. "But, Ryoma-sama is still not talking to her."

"It is a shame." He said, before eating some chicken.

"Our queen risked too much. It is not only about her, she is expecting. He is probably very upset about what happened."

"I understand her reasons, though." He said, calmly and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We are human. There is not much we can do. On that day, Nanjirouh-sama could have ripped my arm off, he could have devoured me and Sakuno-sama, even though I tried my best to stop him. You and Syuusuke were the one who saved us. I was absolutely useless." He showed her a small smile. "It is a constant feeling over my head."

"No one considers you useless." She put her hashis down and touched his hand. "Do not think such a thing. You are very valuable to Ryoma-sama and for our country as well."

"But I am. And I am sure that Sakuno-sama understands her human condition too. She is the wife of the oni king, she has a precious heir inside of her, but, what can she really do? She has no powers. Her blood is all she has to offer." The green eyes were filled with love. "The only powerful thing I truly possess is my love for you, Kaguya." He touched her face gently.

"It is more than enough." She said, before coming close and kissing him tenderly.

############

Sakuno smiled to herself in front of the big mirror. She was wearing a loose yukata and her hands were over her belly. The queen was observing it and caressing it, with a big smile on her face. It had finally started to show, even thought it was just a discreet bump.

She was so worried about Ryoma that she was not able to realize the changes in her body.

"You are really in there, right?"

She was so happy!

Going to her closet, she picked a colorful kimono over her yukata, before leaving her chambers.

In a few and hurried steps, she entered her husband's room. She was sure he would not mind for her to visit him and give the good news.

"Ryoma!"

The oni king looked at her surprised. He was drinking some tea and reading.

"Sakuno, what…" he was not able to complete his question. She got close and kneeled in front of him, putting his hand over her belly.

"See?! It started to show! Our child is really growing!"

"It really is." He said, seriously and her smile died when he removed his hands.

"What is wrong? Are you not happy?" she investigated his face, but he just averted his eyes, the black bangs over his eyes.

"How is your wound?"

"It is fine." She sat down and smiled. "Kaguya-san said it is healing well."

"I see."

"How about you?" she was about to touch the bandages on his neck, but he moved away and looked at her with a deep frown on his face. "Ryoma?"

"How can you ask me such a thing? Do you have any idea of what you have done? Do you understand the risks you put yourself into? Not only you, but our child as well. I told you a million times, you were not supposed to enter the warehouse."

"I regret nothing." She replied gently. "I could not take it anymore, seeing you like that, starving. If you were in pain and I could help, why shouldn't I?"

"Because it is not your role." he stood up, angrily. "I did not marry you so you can be a supply for my cravings."

"I do not mind."

"What would you do if your blood was not enough? I could have devoured you completely!"

"But it was." She smiled kindly. "And you did not have to spend a whole week in pain."

"Why are you so stubborn, Sakuno?!"

"Don't you remember the vows we exchanged? To respect, to cherish, to take care of each other. Those were not empty words to me and they are even more important now. You are not only my husband; you are the father of my baby as well. It was just some drops of blood."

"It was not only some drops and you know it." He said, with clenched teeth. "You were pale as a sheet. You could have died!"

She stood up and looked at him upsetly.

"What should have I done, then? Watch you suffer? Even being just a human, I am your queen and that was something only I could do." Nanjirouh's words came to her mind. "If giving away my blood is going to help you, I will give it to you every time you need it."

"You are impossible!" he growled, angrily, filled with frustration. Why couldn't she understand?!

"Ryoma…"

"I cannot have this conversation now." He took a deep breath. "I cannot deal with this fear of you sacrificing yourself for me without thinking about the consequences."

Sakuno lowered her head and both of her hands were over her belly.

"Are you saying you don't want to be my husband anymore?" She asked in the sweetest way and her words made his chest clench.

"How could it be? I love you. All of you, even your damn stubbornness, but I cannot be around you for now. I am sorry. It is too much."

"I am sorry for bothering you." she turned around and was about to go outside when he stopped her, holding her hand gently.

"Thank you for bringing me news about our child." He said, with a calm voice. "I am glad you both are well."

"Yes." She said, quietly, before leaving the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Sakuno smiled when seeing Asami and Kunimitsu sitting together in the gardens. They had such lovely expressions towards each other.

It was night and they were finally having a big dinner, to celebrate the engagement of Shuichirou and Kaguya. The couple was talking with the tengu and her husband.

Ryoma was sitting on the porch, leaning on the wall, while drinking some sake alone. His father had left an hour ago. He congratulated Sakuno for the pregnancy. Nanjirouh was very happy about being a grandfather. After talking briefly with her father-in-law, she left them to talk by themselves. But, she missed him and wanted to be by his side, even if he said he wanted to be alone again.

Sakuno sat down by her husband's side, while they observed the other couples.

"Asami-san is so beautiful with that big belly." She was in her 8th month.

"She truly is." He replied, quietly.

Kunimitsu touched his wife's belly and his serious expression softened a little.

"Kunimitsu-san looks even more in love."

"It is a great happiness to witness your child growing inside your wife." The golden eyes were serious but gently. "I understand how he feels."

Sakuno smiled to herself.

##########

"How long is Ryoma-sama not going to talk to Sakuno-sama?!" Syuusuke complained, eating some food quickly. They were many meters away from each other. "She is carrying his child; he should not treat her so coldly!"

"Well, she could have died." Kunimitsu said. "And you were the one who would suffer with our lord's wrath the most, since you are responsible for her."

"I would do the same for you, my love." Asami touched his hand. "Would you be upset with me as well?"

"I would never be upset with you." He kissed her forehead. He could be extremely amorous, even with such a stern face. His wife smiled.

"What was I supposed to do? She is our queen. If she tells me to let her go, I will obey." Syuusuke drank a full cup of sake. "She can be very scary sometimes!"

"Everything that happens with our queen reverberates on the treaty with the human country." Shuichirou said. "Sakuno-sama's life does not belong only to herself."

"And we would also have to deal with Ryoma-sama if something happens to her. He would never forgive himself if she lost her life or their child on his behalf."

Kaguya remembered how desperate the demon lord was while holding his fainted wife. He was covered in her blood. In all those years of knowing each other, it was the first time she saw Ryoma as desperate as the night his mother passed away in his arms. Even after, when the queen was well and stable, the shoulders of the oni king continued to tremble, with the deep fear of losing her.

"You could have chosen a less strong willed bride, Shuichirou." Kunimitsu said.

"Nonsense, my love." Asami looked at the king and his wife. "They were made for each other. Even their stubbornness matches."

All of them giggled, agreeing with the tengu's words.

##############

"Kunimitsu-san talked to me about the trip to the river lands tomorrow." She looked at him gently. "I decided I want to go with you. Is that okay?"

"You can do as you wish." He drank another cup of sake. "As long as you do not put a strain on your body."

"Ryoma, how long are you going to be mad at me? We are finally having such peaceful days."

"I am not mad at you." He looked at her. "I am just... still troubled by what happened."

"Is there anything I can say or do to make things better?"

He touched her face and his thumb brushed her cheek.

"Promise me you will never do such a dangerous thing again."

She smiled at him.

"I cannot do that. There will still be many blood moons to come. And I will help you in all of them."

He retrieved his hand and looked at her upsetly.

"Why are you saying such things? Do you wish to make me a widower? Should I start to look for a second wife right now?"

Sakuno knew he was being serious but she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"I have no such intentions." Her voice was so sweet. She touched his hand with her both and brought it to her heart. "If something bad ever happens to me, I will become a ghost and I will come back to haunt you, so you will not feel lonely."

The oni king's laugh echoed and the other couples looked at them, surprised.

Ryoma held his queen tightly, making her sit on his lap.

"You are something else, wife." He kissed her cheek gently. "What am I going to do with you?"

"For now you could just kiss me." She caressed his face.

He showed her a small smile, before obeying.

The couples looked at each other and smiled, since they had finally made up.

#############

Sakuno and Ryoma crossed the distance from the door of their chambers to their bed in a few hurried steps, while their mouths were locked together. His wife removed the upper part of his clothes, her hands caressing his warm chest without breaking the kiss.

She kissed the new healed tissue of his neck, where the bandages were before. The skin was still pink and sensitive.

"Sakuno…" it took him a while to be able to formulate his senses. "Can we really? What about the baby?"

"It's okay." She responded, between deep kisses. "Please. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, wife."

The sweet scent of her skin was inebriating. The oni king gently pushed her to the mattress, his tongue on hers. His hands were on her breasts, under the soft fabric of her kimono and he kissed her cleavage.

"They are a little bigger." He whispered.

"Do not say such things!" there was a light blush on her face and he wondered if she had any idea of how alluring her expression was.

His wife's hands were inside his short hair when his mouth was on her chest.

He took his time with his fingers and lips around her. One of his hands opened her obi and caressed her body until reaching the sensitive place between her legs. Even before he teased her with his fingers, he noticed she was more than ready.

Ryoma looked at her and the scarlet eyes were heavy and drunk with raw passion. He placed a soft and slow kiss on her mouth before pushing away those useless layers of cloth between them and positioning himself between her firm thighs.

He clenched his jaw, being sure he would never get used to her tightness and heat. It didn't take long for her hands to press his shoulders when she climaxed the first time, crying out his name. Sakuno was overflowing around him and it felt incredible. He wondered if the pregnancy was making her extra exuberant.

He was supporting his body on his arms, not waiting to press her belly and her legs were crossed on his lower back, pressing all of him inside of her.

She wanted to kiss him, trying to dissipate some of that scalding feeling all over her body. But, when she rose from the bed, her clothes slid from her shoulders and Ryoma saw the bandages she was still using.

His head was filled with the memories of that moment, the taste of her blood, the coldness and whiteness of her body. He forgot how to breathe and his chest ached deeply.

The demon lord's desire was completely gone and his wife was worried when he sat down.

"Ryoma, what happened?" she wanted to examine his expression, but he averted his eyes, not being able to look at her.

"I am so sorry, I…" he couldn't find the words.

His queen hugged his torso and rubbed his back gently.

"It is okay. Do not apologize." She looked up and cupped his face. The golden eyes were so troubled, it broke her heart. "You are probably very tired, right? Let's go to sleep. It is late already and we are traveling in the morning."

Even in such circumstances she was still nothing but kind towards him. She got dressed with a yukata near, before they laid down together.

She hugged him tightly and his face was on her chest. Sakuno caressed his dark hair and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, Ryoma." Her voice was so damn sweet. His heart was painfully tight.

"Good night, wife." He replied, quietly, before hugging her. The oni king closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wishing those bad thoughts could disappear under his wife's soft fingers.


	34. Chapter 34

"Welcome to the river lands, my lord." the beautiful young woman made a deep reverence in front of them as soon as they left their carriage. She had bright orange hair and hazel eyes. She was carrying a pair of katana on her kimono and her hair was tight on a long braid. There were some glistering small scales on her cheekbones, with greenish and blue tones and also covering her upper arms. She looked at Sakuno. "I am happy to see you well, my lady. Congratulations on your child.

"Thank you for your hard work and services to the youkai country." Sakuno smiled at her. The queen was wearing a kimono with the same colors and pattern of her husband's. It was black with white and red roses on it. Her long hair was tight on a ponytail. 

"It is good to see you too, Syuusuke." The youkai looked at the kitsune and he had one of his usual smiles on.

"Always working so hard, Kazuki-san!" 

"Your sisters are waiting anxiously for you. And for our king and queen as well."

"You have sisters?" Sakuno looked at him surprised.

"Yes, two of them. I am a baby brother."

"So, how are things in the tournament? Is everything ready?" They started to walk towards a big mansion nearby. It was Syuusuke's home. 

"Yes, my lord. We had over a hundred applicants this time. They were divided on swords, wrestling and bow and arrow."

"So, that kind of place is this, Syuusuke-san?" Sakuno asked. While her husband was talking to Kazuki, she was walking a few steps behind, with Syuusuke.

"Well, the river lands are the home of the kitsunes"

"Really?! That's wonderful!" 

#########

"Syuusuke!" a couple of female kitsune ran towards him, as soon as they entered the gardens of the mansion.

The color of their long hair and fur on their tails was in a tone darker than Syuusuke's, but they shared the same tone of eyes. They were identical twins, only the different clothes could tell them apart. The young women were tall, beautiful and were hugging him tightly. "You are finally home, we missed you so much!"

"I have missed you two, Yumiko, Yuriko." He smiled at his sisters. "Where is Tou-sama?" 

"He went on a quick trip to bring some more wine, but he will be back tomorrow morning." 

"Oh, I see." 

"Why did you take so long to return home?!"

"And you look so thin?!" the one with pink robes cupped his face. "Are they really taking good care of you in the capital?! Aren't you working too much?!"

"I am so sorry." Sakuno came close to them and made a reverence. "I am the one who keeps Syuusuke-san busy."

"Ah!" they both exclaimed, overwhelmed. "It is Sakuno-sama!"

They both held her hands and their blue eyes sparkled.

"You are so cute! No wonder Syuusuke is so devoted to you!"

"Don't you want to enter our family?! Your children would be lovely!"

"Hey." Ryoma made a face. "Her husband is right here, you now."

"Oh, my lord." They showed him a smile filled with irony. They had grown up together, since they were the same age. Syuusuke was younger than his sister by four years. "There is no way you could be a match for our little brother. Syuusuke is simply perfect."

"Syuusuke-san is wonderful, but…" Sakuno held her husband by his torso and smiled at Ryoma. "I have a weak spot for a particular oni."

"Sakuno-sama is so sweet! She would be an excellent wife indeed for you!" they said, looking at their brother and the princess giggled with their persistence. "Do not give up, Syuusuke!"

#########

"My lord, what about the incident with Sakuno-sama?" Kazuki asked, concerned. It was night already and they were having dinner together. Syuusuke's sisters arranged a small banquet and they were all sitting around the big table. "Do you have any new leads about who attacked her?"

"None. Shuichirou stayed for a long time on the human country, but no leads were found."

"I was. But, everyone took care of me, so I got better." She smiled at Syuusuke. "Syuusuke-san risked himself for me and I will always be on his debt."

"My life is yours, my lady." He replied, gently.

The twins smiled happily and their conversations continued over the delicious food.

###########

"What time do we need to be up tomorrow?" Sakuno asked, before laying down on the bed.

Dinner had ended and they went to bathe before returning to their chambers.

She hugged her husband's torso and her face was on his chest. He kissed her forehead. 

"Very early. We are going to the arena for the beginning of the tournament."

"You should have told me you told Kazuki-san to sign me up already."

"If I had, it would not be a surprise." He showed her a small smile. "But, are you sure you can compete? What about your shoulder?"

"It is fine." She smiled, gently, trying to ease his concern.

"I am so sorry I hurt you." He caressed her face. "I am also sorry for last night. I was not able to fulfill your needs."

"What are you talking about?" She placed a small kiss on his mouth. "There is nothing to apologize for. I just wanted to enjoy our time together since I will be very big soon."

"Let me see this belly of yours properly, wife. I still did not have the chance."

Sakuno rolled on her back and opened her obi. Ryoma looked at her belly, carefully, before putting his palm over it.

"Women bodies are amazing. It is so small, but there is a whole new person inside of you." His thumb caressed her skin. "You created life, Sakuno. A heart, lungs, legs and arms. Just like a goddess." He kissed her belly. "You are my own goodness, wife."

She giggled.

"It is funny. We still have some months to go, but I already made so many plans."

"What kind of plans?" he looked at her, curiously.  
"I want a little girl." she smiled. 

"Is that so?" 

"I want to give you and your country a queen. A great queen, like your mother was."

Her words really surprised him.

"And, I want her to be kind and good. I want her to learn how to cook with Syuusuke-san and learn medicine with Kaguya-san as well, because it is a very useful skill. I know that Kunimitsu-san will teach her literature and other things. And that Nanjirouh-sama will make her laugh." He noticed the scarlet eyes were glistening with tears and he came close, caressing her face again. "I want to teach her to use a bow, just like my father did and, above all else, I want her to be happy and be sure of how much loved she will be." 

The oni king's heart was heavy, seeing her talking about their unborn child with such devotion and love. He wondered if their child knew how lucky she was already, for having such a wonderful mother.

Ryoma kissed his wife gently and deeply, wanting to convey all his emotions at that moment. He already wanted to share all those plans with her and much more in the future that would come for them.

"Let's call her Ai for now." He whispered, the golden eyes filled with tenderness. "It is the perfect name for such a special child."

She was surprised for a second. A small tear crossed her cheek and Sakuno grinned, happily.

"Yes!"


	35. Chapter 35

"Ryoma-sama, good morning." an older kitsune said, gently, when he approached the king. He had long silver hair and dark grey eyes. Ryoma was sitting by himself around the arena, watching the first event of the trials. It was sword fighting.

"Yoko-sama." He was glad to see him. "Long time no see."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course."

"How are things at the capital?"

"Always busy."

"I heard there is a child on the way. You have been busy indeed. Congratulations."

The king smiled at his words.

"Thank you. And thank you for receiving us at your home. I'm really grateful."

"Where is Sakuno-sama? My daughters said she is lovely. I arrived very late yesterday, I overslept and missed breakfast with you two."

"She is around with Syuusuke somewhere. She is going to participate in the bow and arrow tomorrow."

"Oh, really?"

"She likes it." He shrugged.

"Is she really okay around so many youkais after what happened?"

"She is very amusing, that wife of mine." He showed him a small smile. "She really likes youkais and it is happy to be here."

"Is that so? My late wife was extremely terrified. For all the time we were together, only a couple of servants were allowed on her chambers and she lever left the house."

Yoko was one of the first youkais who married a human in their country. He was the former leader of the kitsunes, coming from a powerful and prestigious family. Since the fox youkais were always friendly towards humans, their union was well received inside his kin, but there were harsh words coming from other youkais.

His wife and son died on a difficult childbirth. The kitsune was depressed for a long time and he gave up his title to his younger brother. Three years later, he adopted and raised Syuusuke and his sisters when they were still small children and he loved them dearly.

"Can I ask you a private question, Yoko-sama?"

"Of course."

"Did your wife have a sweet smell? Do you remember such a thing?"

"Oh, sure. It happened when she was pregnant. It was the first sign of it, actually. The usual symptoms appeared later. But, I did not know about it at the time."

"Is that so?" Ryoma was surprised.

"Is Sakuno-sama with the same scent?"

"Yes. I also noticed a few weeks before her pregnancy was confirmed."

"I was told that was a way the half blood child would secure safety. To keep the youkai mate close, so they could take care of the mother. Like a flower that allures the bees."

He looked at Ryoma with a smile.

"The smell becomes stronger when you share intimate moments with your wife, right? And you are more attracted to her lately."

"Ah, well…" the king felt a little embarrassed. It was the absolute truth, but also, a very private topic. The kitsune chuckled.

"The same happened to me. Be at ease."

"There is still a lot I do not know about having a human wife. Up until now, her pregnancy has not presented any harm on her body, but I still worry."

"What happened to me was an unfortunate incident, Ryoma-sama." He looked at him kindly. "It was not caused because I was a youkai and she was human. Unfortunately, every birth puts a heavy strain on the mother's body. After many years of grief, I understood that. But, there are many half-bloods being born lately and they are well." Yoko showed him a small smile. "I am sure your wife and child will be fine too."

"Thank you, Yoko-sama."

"And how about my son? Is he able to serve you and Hime-sama properly?"

"Syuusuke is the best guardian I could ask for. Thank you again for sending him to me. Unfortunately, I have lost his obedience. He is totally devoted to Sakuno."

"He is so talented; it would be a waste to keep him here."

"I just wish he did not flirt with my wife so much. It is annoying sometimes."

The older kitsune laughed at his complaint.

#########

Syuusuke was watching Sakuno train in the stand. There were many other youkai there, also training or taking their time. At first, when they arrived, the youkais were looking at her in a mix of curiosity and awe because of her beauty. Syuusuke just transformed, quickly, without the queen realizing and looked at them with an extremely dangerous expression, showing his fangs. It was enough for them to not stare at her anymore.

He noticed his mistress was not in her best shape. Her body was stiff and she was not hitting the target perfectly, like she usually did. She always looked seriously when using the bow, but there was an unfamiliar and discreet frown on her forehead.

"She is probably in pain." He thought to himself, worried. "Hime-sama, why don't you take a break? It has been an hour already."

"I am fine, Syuusuke-san." She smiled at him gently.

"Please, my lady, rest a little for a moment. For your child at least." He knew she would listen to him if he mentioned her baby.

"Okay, then." Sakuno sat by his side and he offered her a cup of cold water that he had brought. "Thank you, Syuusuke-san."

"Is your arm hurting, my lady?" he asked, worried. "Do you wish to go to the medical team so they can take a look?"

"I am fine, do not worry." He noticed some sadness in her eyes. "And if I would go there, even for a simple check-up, Ryoma would worry. He is still not well over what happened. I just… wanted us to have some peaceful time, away from those worries."

Sakuno had noticed the pain on his expression every time he saw her bandages when she was changing clothes. Her husband was not even holding her before going to sleep and she was feeling lonely without the warmth of his body. The queen had gotten used to the softness of his hair while she petted it until falling asleep by his side.

"Sakuno-sama." The serious and deep voice called their attention and they turned around.

"Ryuu-san!" she stood up and smiled at him. "It has been a while."

"Hello, my lady." He made a quick reverence to her, before looking at the kitsune. "Syuusuke-san."

"It is good to see you, Ryuu-san."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with some tengu warriors that enrolled on the trials." He had a package covered in silk paper on his hands and gave it to her. "My father sent you this. And his congratulations for your pregnancy."

"Really?!" she opened the wrapping.

"It seems you really impressed the tengu lord, my lady."

"It is so beautiful!" and there was a thick and white wool blanket. "And so soft too!" she hugged it happily.

"It is from our sheep herds. The best wool in all youkai country."

"Thank you so much, Ryuu-san! I will show it to Ryoma right away!" she walked away in hurried steps.

"So, Ryuu-san, my sisters did not see you yet, right?" Syuusuke smirked at him. "You still have all your clothes on."

"Please, do not tell them." He blushed. "I still have much to do. I cannot just…"

"No worries. I will not say anything. But, I advise you to appear at our place tonight. Otherwise they will be heartbroken."

"I will. I missed them too." he said, before the kitsune left after his mistress.

#########

When the kitsune arrived at the main arena on the spot the king was supposed to be, Sakuno was there, pressing the baby blanket on her chest and a confused look on her face.

He looked at his king and Ryoma was talking to a female kitsune. She had long bright blond hair and fur and pink eyes. She was holding one of his hands and he had a small smile while looking at her.

"Syuusuke-san, who is that?" she asked, quietly.

"That is Yume-sama. She is the leader of the river lands."

"Are she and Ryoma close?"

"Well, Sakuno-sama…" he really didn't want to be the one to talk to her about it.

"Please, tell me." Sakuno looked at him worried.

"She is Ryoma-sama's former fiancee."


	36. Chapter 36

"Syuusuke." Ryoma said, coming close to the kitsune. He was sitting under a tree, watching his mistress while she was on her warm up on the shooting range. The first trials would happen in an hour and they were there since the sunrise.

"Good morning, my lord." He stood up and made a quick reverence.

"Tell me, is there something wrong with my wife?" he asked, looking at her while she shot the arrows.

"What do you mean?"

"She has been very quiet since yesterday. It is odd."

"I did not notice anything, my lord." He smiled, playing dumb. "Maybe she is just tired. It was a long trip, she is training a lot and she is expecting too."

"You are probably right. Make sure she rests a little before her time at the competition, please. She is too stubborn and would not listen to me if I said something."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." He said, before the youkai king turned around and left.

Sakuno took a deep breath, looking at the targets. She was still not happy with her shooting. It was not elegant, it was hard and it felt weird. The human queen could feel her shoulder throbbing. She had removed the bandages since the skin had healed but her muscles were still sore. She had applied some ice during her bath last night, but it was not enough.

"My lady, the trails are going to start in 10 minutes." Syuusuke showed her a gentle smile when she came close. "Let's go to the main area?"

"Yes." She replied, gently.

They were already at the main area, when Yume approached them with a small smile on her face. She was wearing a bright red furisode with small white cranes embroidered on it.

" _Oh, no._ " Syuusuke thought to himself.

"Good morning, Sakuno-sama. I am Yume, the leader of the kitsunes. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Yume-sama." Sakuno replied, gently.

"Nice to see you too, dear cousin." she smiled at Syuusuke.

"Cousin?" the queen was surprised.

"Her father was Tou-sama's younger brother. She became the leader after he passed away during the war." the male kitsune responded. 

"You are participating in the arrow and bow, right, my lady? Can I accompany you?" she looked at the male kitsune. "Syuusuke, you can leave us, please."

"My lady?" he looked at his mistress, wishing she would tell him to stay.

"Just be close by. My husband would be worried if we were too much apart."

"Yes, Hime-sama. I will be right here if you need anything."

They walked until the main arena for the event. Many participants were there already and they sat in a more reserved spot.

"Is there any special reason to participate in such a thing, my lady?"

"Not at all. Since I am here, I thought it would be better to enjoy this time."

"I see." Without realizing, Sakuno's hand touched her belly and the kitsune noticed. "By the way, congratulations on your pregnancy, Sakuno-sama."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You should have known by now, but I was supposed to be Ryoma-sama's wife. He broke the engagement off after making a deal with the human lords, to end the war."

"I do know."

"I was the one who should be the mother of his children." The pink eyes had a strange glare. "But, I am glad it worked out for him. You carrying his child lifts a heavy weight from his shoulders, right? Since an heir was demanded for the alliance with the human country."

"You are wrong." She said, seriously."This child is much more than that. It is a proof of the bonds between my husband and me. It was not an obligation."

"Oh." her gentle smiled transformed into a wicked one. "You really believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not fool yourself, my lady. Ryoma-sama would never be able to love a half-blood for real. He is the king of the youkai country. His bloodline is pure and strong. Do you really believe such a child could be a proper heir? It will be half human and humans are weak."

Sakuno was unable to respond to her. Her heart was racing with her words.

"I understand that he is nice and gentle to you, but he is obligated to do so. If you were not happy by his side, that would bring him a lot of problems. I know him long enough to know Ryoma-sama hates hassles."

"You do not know what you are saying." The queen was about to stand up, when the kitsune held her wrist tightly, making her stop.

"Even when he claims your body, he does it out of duty. Does he whisper sweet words? It is just to make you more willing to let him have his way with you and make you conceive the child he needs."

Sakuno pulled her arm quickly and looked at her with a deep frown on her face.

"Do you think the youkais accept you? You walk among us just because you have a title. No wonder the youkais tried to eat you at the first opportunity in the capital. You will always be a tool, a prey and nothing more than that."

"Sakuno-sama." Syuusuke called Sakuno a few meters away. He had a serious look on his face. "It is time. They are already calling the participants."

"Yes, Syuusuke-san, thank you." Sakuno turned around and walked away from the female kitsune without saying anything else.

Yume looked at her with an amused smile.

"Such stupid creature"." She said to herself, before leaving the place.

###########

"Sakuno-sama." Syuusuke was worried. He was by her side, while she adjusted her bow and checked her arrows. "What did Yume say to you? You should not believe in any of her words. She has always been a nasty person and she is jealous of you."

"I am fine, Syuusuke-san." She faked a small smile, but he noticed her hands were trembling when she held her bow.

"My lady…"

"You can go now. I will be fine."

######

"Oh, it is Sakuno-sama's turn." Yoko said. He was sitting with his daughters and Ryoma.

"Sakuno-sama is really amazing! She is gorgeous even holding a bow!" Yumiko and Yuriko said, excited.

Sakuno was wearing a dark blue kimono with white sakuras. It was a gift from her husband. Her hair was tight on a ponytail and she was extremely serious.

"She seems so calm, even with so many eyes over her." Yoko noticed, while she was still sitting, waiting for her turn.

Ryoma looked at his wife and worried about her arm. The golden eyes only looked away for a minute when Syuusuke joined them.

"Were you able to make her rest?"

"A little, my lord." Syuusuke said, looking at her as well. "But not enough."

Sakuno was the last of her row to shoot. She took a deep breath and positioned the arrow. Syuusuke noticed the slight frown on her face with the extension of her injured arm.

" _Why are you forcing yourself, Sakuno-sama? You do not have to prove anything._ "

Her arm trembled with the strain and her arrow hit the farthest circle inside the target.

"Oh, Sakuno-sama missed!" Yuriko said.

"Didn't you say she was very good, Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked.

"She is not on her usual self."

"Did something happen, Syuusuke?"

"Yume approached her, my lord." The kitsune looked at him, seriously. "I do not know what they talked about, but I am sure she was not nice to Sakuno-sama."

"Oh, my." Yoko said. "Yume can be very spiteful. She was never over the fact you got married to a human."

"Why did you leave them alone?" the oni king looked at Syuusuke upsetly.

"Sakuno-sama was the one who dismissed me, my lord, but I returned to her side as soon as I realized something was wrong. She was all tense and uncomfortable."

Sakuno missed the center of her second arrow, now hitting the wall behind the target.

"She only has three more hits." Yuriko said. "Otherwise she will be disqualified for the first round."

###########

Sakuno could feel her blood boiling inside her veins. Her arm hurt tremendously and she was not able to think straight. She was trying to concentrate on her hits, but the poisoned words of Yume were echoing on her mind.

She looked at her husband for a moment before picking another arrow. The golden eyes were serious over her and he looked worried.

"Your father is watching us, Ai." She talked to her unborn child. "There is no way such gaze could be a lie."

She slowly placed another arrow on its position against her bow and looked at the target.

"Your father loves me. You were not made out of a duty. His words while embracing me were not deceiving."

She could feel the tightness on her throat. She used that anger towards the words of the kitsune and hit the target perfectly.

"Oh, such a beautiful shot!" the twins said.

The queen didn't even take too much time to shoot the next arrow, hitting it on the center again in a straight and powerful shot.

"Just one more, Sakuno-sama." Syuusuke said, worried.

The whole crowd cheered and clapped after she shot her last arrow. It was a perfect hit, piercing the circle one side to the other. It was more than beautiful; it was a powerful blow, like Sakuno was using her own heartstrings.

She was finally able to breathe properly again. When she looked at Ryoma, all the noise went silent and there was only him in front of her eyes. The youkai lord had a proud smile on his face.


	37. Chapter 37

"Can I come in?" Ryoma asked, gently, entering the chambers he was sharing with his wife at the kitsune's home. Sakuno was sitting on the futon, already bathed and using a white yukata to sleep, brushing her long scarlet hair.

It was night and the competition for bow and arrow finished a couple of hours before. The queen got first place, hitting five more perfect shots in the afternoon.

She received a crown of flowers and smiled happily, personally thanking each one of the other contestants and thanking them for their participation, even the ones who were not classified.

They had a small dinner to celebrate her victory, but Ryoma noticed she was still not well.

"Of course." She replied, quietly, without looking at him.

Ryoma came close and sat behind her, hugging his queen gently, being careful to avoid her shoulder.

"Congratulations on your win." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. They didn't have much time to talk yet. "I am very proud of you. You were splendid."

"Thank you." She continued to brush her hair, her head down.

"Syuusuke told me about your encounter with Yume. What did you two talk about?"

She put her brush down.

"Why did you not tell me about her? About your previous engagement?"

"There was no need. Our engagement was something arranged by our grandparents. My own parents couldn't care less. I started to be with Kaguya and I completely forgot about it."

She turned around and finally looked at him.

"So, all the time you were with Kaguya-san…?"

"I was engaged." there was no change on his expression.

"How could you? Did you never think you were hurting her feelings?!"

Ryoma laughed.

"Oh, wife. That kitsune has never cared about me. She only worries about power and status. She just wanted to be queen." He touched her face and caressed her cheek. "I never had any attraction towards her."

"But you sure was friendly towards her today." Sakuno frowned. "I saw you two."

"And I told her to stop touching me. Discreetly, because she is the leader of the kitsune and I am the king. I could not make a scene, but I did tell her to take her hands away from me." He showed her a small smile. "I told her my wife was very jealous and would put an arrow across her skull."

"It is not a time for jokes. Why am I always the last one to know about the women in your life? How many are there anyway?!" his wife tried to leave the bed, but he stopped her, holding her wrist.

"There are no other women, wife. There was only Kaguya." His voice was so gentle and he caressed her hair. "And you are the only one I ever surrendered my heart to."

"She told me that you were only using me. That you only embraced me out of duty. " He noticed her voice trembled. "That our child was just a tool for you as well and you would never be able to love a half-blood, since such a heir would be useless as a ruler."

Ryoma's heart was filled with anger hearing those things. How dare she?!

His hand touched his wife's chin and made her look at him. His other hand caressed her cheek.

"You know those are horrible lies, right?" the oni placed a small kiss on her lips. "I claim your body out of love. This child growing inside of you was made out of love. Our Ai will be wonderful, just like her mother. She will be strong and powerful as well, in her own way." He showed her a small smile. "Didn't you tell me you were going to give me a great queen? I am already waiting anxiously for her to be born."

Sakuno hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry you had to hear such vile words." He kissed her forehead. "Especially in your state."

"Sometimes I wish I could transform into a youkai. Things would be easier."

"What are you saying, wife?" he cupped her face. "There is no need. My affections are not bound for such a small thing. I love your soul."

Ryoma finally made her smile.

"How is your arm?" he asked, concerned.

"It hurt a lot before!" she grinned. "I thought it would fall from my body every time I shoot!"

"And even so you continued." He smirked. "You are too competitive, wife."

Sakuno looked into the golden eyes before climbing on his lap. She kissed her husband slowly and deeply, her hands on his face while enjoying the taste of his tongue.

The queen opened her yukata that slid slowly from her back. The youkai lord stopped the kiss and looked at the scar on her shoulder, before carefully touching the healed tissue.

"I am so sorry I hurt you, Sakuno."

"Ryoma, do not look so guilty." She touched his face. "And do not keep your distance because of it. I told you before, I regret nothing."

"Sakuno…"

"Make peace with it." She leaned her face on his chest. "It will never disappear completely. I see it like a remainder of the day I was useful to you."

The oni king hugged his wife gently, feeling extremely lucky for having her.

"I found out something interesting."

"What is it?"

"The sweet smell you have, it is because of your pregnancy." He showed her a small smile.

"Really?!"

"Hm." Ryoma cupped her face. "It makes me want to embrace you even more than before."

Sakuno placed a soft kiss on his mouth before putting his hands over her breasts.

"What are you waiting for, then?" she whispered on his ear

He made her lay down while devouring her lips, quickly removing his clothes. Her knees were on each side of his rib cages and she hugged his head while his mouth was on her breasts. Her fingers entered his short dark hair and the queen closed her eyes, feeling the wetness between her thighs from that mere contact.

Ryoma got inside of her and their hands grabbed each other's tightly before he started to move.

########

Yume walked towards the door of her chambers when she heard the soft knock. It was late already and she was getting ready to sleep. She opened the door slowly and the pink eyes were wide in surprise when seeing the familiar face in front of her.

"Ryoma-sama."

"Good night, Yume. Sorry to bother you." He showed her a small smile. "Can I go inside for a moment?"


	38. Chapter 38

"Ryuu!" the twins moaned, in the most sensuous tone and grabbed his hair gently. They were sitting on the tengu's legs while his fingers inside of them and his mouth was taking turns on their breasts. He would always try his best to pay attention to both of them equally, but he always felt a little overwhelmed.   
There were two stunning naked kitsunes on top of him, four perfect and delicious breasts in front of him. He wished he could be divided in two to give them both the pleasure they deserved.

"Please, lower your voice." He was embarrassed and whispered. "There are people around, Ryoma-sama is in the next room!"

"Oh, Ryuu. Do you really think our lord is paying attention to us?" Yumiko smiled.

"We saw him going inside the room. Hime-sama was there." Yuriko touched his face and smiled at him, showing their fangs. "They are probably doing the same as us right now."

"Even so…"

The twins kissed him hard, pressing his body on the bed.

"You are always so tense, Ryuu." Yuriko kissed his chest. "This is no good."

"Let us make you relax." Yumiko licked the muscles on his stomach and he closed his eyes, enjoying all those hands and lips over his body.

###############

"It is a pleasure to see you, my lord." Yume opened the door and Ryoma entered her chambers. The kitsune slid the shoji after. "I apologize for my clothes. I was about to go to bed."

She was wearing a light yukata with a loose obi that was glued to her big breasts and curvy body.

"I am sorry for bothering you."

"It is not a bother at all. Come, lets see on the porch outside. The night is beautiful and full of stars.

They sat down by each other's side.

"The night is indeed beautiful." He looked up for a moment, before looking at her. "But, not as beautiful as you, Yume."

"It must be hard, right, my lord? Having a human wife. Such weak creatures. And, a pregnant one, nonetheless. You are probably frustrated. Sex with her must be utterly boring."

She pulled the collar of her kimono and showed her cleavage to him. Coming close, she whispered in his ear.

"Embrace me, my lord. I will satisfy you fully. Forget your forced ties with that human."

Ryoma touched her face and his thumb brushed her cheek, gently.

"Even a beautiful night can be wicked." The oni king smiled dangerously, his fangs showing. "And you are terribly wrong. There is nothing boring about my wife. Every time our bodies meet, I feel extremely satisfied. I always love her to my fullest. That child growing inside of her was made in one of many passionate moments we shared. I could never forget her, not even for a second. My heart belongs to Sakuno."

"There is no way you could be so devoted to a human." She distanced himself and looked at him angrily.

"I am. Entirely." The golden eyes were glistening under the fall moon.

The demon lord grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his face in front of hers. 

"Can you feel it? Her scent all over me. I embraced her just a few moments ago. It was amazing. She is now sleeping on my bed. A place you will never be."

There was a deep frown on her face.

"My wife told me about the horrible things you told her. How dare you, kitsune?"

Yume growled and freed herself from his grasp. She stood up and looked at him, showing her fangs.

"Do you have any idea of how insulted I was?! First it was Kaguya. You paraded your infidelity all over the youkai country even though you were engaged to me! I was quiet and patient and then, you go and marry such a low life human, without not even a notice to me!" she pointed to herself. "I am the most suited to be queen! I was supposed to be your wife, not her! I have prepared for this position for all my life!"

Ryoma chuckled, before standing up as well.

"Let me tell you what would happen if we got married, Yume. I would cheat on you. Daily, with different women. I could even share your bed, but that would be out of obligation." He looked at her seriously. "I was never attracted to you. You reek of greed. You hide behind this mask of a proper lady, but you are a snake and your words are nothing but venom. Not even the other kitsunes like you."

"I do not need to be liked! A leader must be feared!"

Ryoma grabbed her by the collar of her clothes and roared on her face.

"So, fear me now." His voice was deep and serious. "If you ever come near my wife again, I will make a scarf with your tail and give it to her as a present. Sakuno is kind and sweet, but I am not. She is your queen, she is the mother of the heir, so know your place!"

He let go and turned around.

"Are you really treating me like that? Because of a human?!"

"Yes." He stopped and turned his face a little, smiling at her. "And because you have no shame. Trying to seduce a happily married man. Such a filthy behavior."

Ryoma left her chambers silently and smiled to himself when hearing her frustrated screams by the door.

############

When the oni king returned to his room, he changed into his black yukata, before joining his wife in bed. The night was chilly and she was under a heavy cover.

Ryoma looked at her with the golden eyes filled with care, before placing a small kiss on her cheek, making her move a little. 

"Why are you still awake?" Sakuno asked with a sweet voice, her eyes still closed.

"I was admiring you sleep." He caressed her hair. "You are so beautiful."

The human princess smiled a little, before hugging him tight, kissing a spot on his chest. She was still half asleep. Ryoma embraced her too, before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes as well.


	39. Chapter 39

Ryuu woke up slowly. The kitsunes were hugging him, one on each side of his body. Their beautiful faces were on his chest.

He smiled to himself, seeing them asleep. The tengu loved them both so much.

Ryuu moved a little, trying to get up to get dressed and bring them breakfast when their ears captured his small movement and they woke up.

"Good morning, Ryuu." They smiled at him.

"Good morning, Yumiko." he kissed them both, one at time. "Good morning, Yuriko."

"Where were you going? It is still so early."

"Today is the last day of the tournament. I need to be with the other tengus."

"Do not go! Stay with us!" they hugged him tightly.

Ryuu smiled gently.

"I really need to go. But, it ends today, so, I will be available for the rest of the night."

"Really?" they smiled happily and sat down, the light hair over their breasts.

"Yes." He sat down as well and caressed their faces. "There is something important I need to talk to you both too."

"What is it?" Yumiko asked, worried.

"Did something happen?" Yuriko investigated his face.

"Well, you remember the last time we saw each other, my father had asked me to get married. I have already come to age."

They had talked about it the month before, on his last visit.

"Ah, I see." Yuriko lowered her face.

"So, you had finally decided." Yumiko smiled sadly. "Which one of us do you want to get married to, Ryuu?"

He touched their chins and looked gently at them.

"I would like to have you both as my wives."

"What?" the light blue eyes were wide in absolute surprise.

"What are you saying?"

"There is no way I could be apart from any of you."

"But is that even allowed?! Yumiko asked.

"I wrote Kunimitsu-san and there is nothing in the country's laws that forbids us to do so. I also talked to my father about it. He was very pleased. He said it was lucky for him to have such beautiful daughters-in-law."

"Really?" they touched his face.  
The tengu smiled gently at them. They were the only people who could soften Ryuu's serious semblance.   
"You just have to give me your answer."

The twins looked at each other, before smiling and jumping on the tengu's strong chest, holding him tightly. They scattered many happy kisses on his face.

"We accept it! We want to be your wives, Ryuu!"

"Good." He showed them a small smile, hugging both of them.

#########

"Good morning, my lady." Syuusuke smiled, entering Sakuno's chambers. He had a breakfast tray with him. She woke up and sat down, rubbing her face.

"Good morning, Syuusuke-san." She smiled at him.

"Ryoma-sama asked me to bring it to you." He placed it on the short table in the room.

"Where is my husband?"

"He is following the last day of the tournament, Sakuno-sama. But, he said you should rest for the day, since you have been so busy since we arrived. There will be a small party at night; Ryoma-sama would like you to attend it."

"All right." She stood up and sat by the table. "Would you have breakfast with me, Syuusuke-san?"

"Oh, that would be an honor."

They started to eat and Syuusuke poured her some tea.

"What about your sisters? Are they watching the tournament?"

"Not at all. They are probably still in bed with Ryuu-san."

Sakuno coughed her tea.

"What?!"

"Ah, you did not know. Yumiko and Yuriko are Ryuu-san's lovers. They have been together for a long time already."

"But… both of them?!" Sakuno blushed.

"Yes." He smiled, naturally. "The three of them get along great. I just feel sorry for Ryuu-san sometimes. There are days he walks around like a zombie after spending time with them. I am pretty sure they will suck his life force entirely someday."

She blushed, putting her hands on her cheeks. 

"I could never do that. Sharing Ryoma with someone else? Impossible!"

"Well, they were always sharing things since before birth." He shrugged. "Ryuu-san was the only outsider who was able to tell them apart when we were children and they were always very close. I think it was bound to happen."

"What does your father think about that?"

"He is happy as long as they are happy. Ryuu-san has always treasured both of them very much. He even asked our father's permission before starting to court them." Syuusuke giggled. "It was so funny, he was very nervous!"

"Ryuu-san, nervous?!"

"Yes. My sisters are the tengu's weak spot."

"Syuusuke-san, can I ask you a private question? You do not need to feel forced to answer me."

"Of course, my lady. What is it?"

"Why did Yoko-san raise you three? Where are your parents?"

"They were killed, my lady." He smiled sadly at the memories. "When I was still a baby."

"That is horrible! I am so sorry!"

"There were some humans that thought kitsune fur had magical powers. So, they attacked our family and my parents died protecting us. Tou-sama was the one who found us. Two days had passed already."

"Humans?"

"My sisters were traumatized for a long time. They had horrible nightmares. I was inside my mother's embrace, covered with her blood."

Sakuno lowered her head, feeling her hands trembling.

"Tou-sama had lost his own wife and child on a difficult labor, so he took us in. He was the one who gave me my name. We have been a family since then." He smiled at her, but soon his smile died, when realizing the big and serious tears falling from her face. "Sakuno-sama?!"

"I am so sorry!" the princess looked at him, the scarlet eyes filled with pain. "I am so sorry humans had hurt you and your sisters so much!"

He sat by her side and held her shaking hands.

"My lady, do not cry, please." He asked, gently.

"And even so, you serve me. You risk yourself for my sake. Why is that?"

"Because I am a fox." His thumb brushed away some of her tears. "And like all foxes, I am curious. When my father told me Ryoma-sama was getting married to a human that offered herself to be his bride, I thought you must be a very interesting person. And I was not wrong, my lady."

"So… you don't hate humans?"

"Not at all. Why should I? Youkais can also be very cruel to each other. My sisters and I heard horrible things because we were adopted and we were not from a prestigious bloodline like our father." He held Sakuno's hands and kissed them. "You are always nothing but kind towards everyone, my lady. You are shedding tears for me right now. You are exactly the queen our country and our lord needed."

"Syuusuke-san…"

"When your child is born, it will be an honor to take care of it as well." He looked at her and the blue eyes were filled with tenderness.

#########

The music on the banquet for the end of the tournament filled the cold night.

There was a big bonfire and a lot of food and drinks. The participants from different youkai clans were celebrating happily.

Ryoma, Sakuno, Kazuki, Yoko, Syuusuke, his sisters and Ryuu were all sitting on the king's tent, drinking and eating.

"Congratulations on an excellent tournament, Kazuki." Ryoma raised his sake cup to toast with the captain. She was very beautiful. It was the first time Sakuno saw her with regular clothes. She was wearing a dark blue furisode with sunflowers and her hair was tight on a circular braid.

"Thank you, my lord." She smiled at him. "It is always an honor to have you in the tournaments." The youkai looked at Sakuno gently. "It is also an honor to have you here, my lady. I hope you can join Ryoma-sama in the years to come."

"I would like that very much." The queen smiled.

"Ah, excuse, my lord, my lady." Ryuu said, seriously. "I would like a moment of your attention, please." He looked around to all of them.

"What is it, Ryuu-san?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah…" he took a deep breath before looking at Yoko and bowing deeply in front of him. "Yoko-san, I humbly ask for the hand of your daughters in marriage!"

"He really did it!" Yumiko and Yuriko looked at each other happily.

"Oh! That is good!" Syuusuke grinned.

"My… daughters?" Yoko was really confused. "Both of them?"

"Is that even allowed?" Sakuno whispered to her husband.

"Probably." Ryoma whispered back. "Ryuu-san would never say such a thing before checking things out."

"Is Katsuro-san okay with such an arrangement?" Yoko asked seriously. "I would not let my precious daughters be mistreated by the tengu."

"He is in full agreement." Ryuu raised his head and looked at the older kitsune seriously. "And even if he was not, I was ready to leave our village and forsake my heritage. I do not want to be apart from Yuriko and Yumiko anymore. I want to get married to them, so the three of us can be a family properly."

"Yuriko, Yumiko." He looked at his daughters. "What do you wish for?"

"We want to be with Ryuu, Tou-sama." Yumiko said.

"He proposed to both of us earlier, Tou-sama and we both accepted." Yumiko replied as well.

"I see. Well, you have my permission then." He smiled gently.

"Thank you so much, Yoko-san." Ryuu made another reverence.

"Thank you, Tou-sama!" the twins hugged their father, with a big smile on their beautiful faces.

"I wish you two all the happiness in the world." He touched their hair.

Before they could celebrate the kitsunes engagement, the sound of horses on full speed was heard and the music stopped.

"What is going on?" Kazuki stood up and all of them did the same.

"Ryoma-sama!" Kunimitsu's voice reached them.

The youkais opened the gathering for the horses to pass. Kunimitsu was with Asami, Shuichirou and Kaguya were also with them, on different horses.

They were covered in ashes and had some bruises on them.

"What happened?!" Ryoma asked.

"My lord, the humans attacked your castle!" Kaguya responded on the edge of tears. "They had burned it to the grounds!"


	40. Chapter 40

Ryuu woke up slowly. The kitsunes were hugging him, one on each side of his body. Their beautiful faces were on his chest.

He smiled to himself, seeing them asleep. The tengu loved them both so much.

Ryuu moved a little, trying to get up to get dressed and bring them breakfast when their ears captured his small movement and they woke up.

"Good morning, Ryuu." They smiled at him.

"Good morning, Yumiko." he kissed them both, one at time. "Good morning, Yuriko."

"Where were you going? It is still so early."

"Today is the last day of the tournament. I need to be with the other tengus."

"Do not go! Stay with us!" they hugged him tightly.

Ryuu smiled gently.

"I really need to go. But, it ends today, so, I will be available for the rest of the night."

"Really?" they smiled happily and sat down, the light hair over their breasts.

"Yes." He sat down as well and caressed their faces. "There is something important I need to talk to you both too."

"What is it?" Yumiko asked, worried.

"Did something happen?" Yuriko investigated his face.

"Well, you remember the last time we saw each other, my father had asked me to get married. I have already come to age."

They had talked about it the month before, on his last visit.

"Ah, I see." Yuriko lowered her face.

"So, you had finally decided." Yumiko smiled sadly. "Which one of us do you want to get married to, Ryuu?"

He touched their chins and looked gently at them.

"I would like to have you both as my wives."

"What?" the light blue eyes were wide in absolute surprise.

"What are you saying?"

"There is no way I could be apart from any of you."

"But is that even allowed?! Yumiko asked.

"I wrote Kunimitsu-san and there is nothing in the country's laws that forbids us to do so. I also talked to my father about it. He was very pleased. He said it was lucky for him to have such beautiful daughters-in-law."

"Really?" they touched his face.

The tengu smiled gently at them. They were the only people who could soften Ryuu's serious semblance.

"You just have to give me your answer."

The twins looked at each other, before smiling and jumping on the tengu's strong chest, holding him tightly. They scattered many happy kisses on his face.

"We accept it! We want to be your wives, Ryuu!"

"Good." He showed them a small smile, hugging both of them.

#########

"Good morning, my lady." Syuusuke smiled, entering Sakuno's chambers. He had a breakfast tray with him. She woke up and sat down, rubbing her face.

"Good morning, Syuusuke-san." She smiled at him.

"Ryoma-sama asked me to bring it to you." He placed it on the short table in the room.

"Where is my husband?"

"He is following the last day of the tournament, Sakuno-sama. But, he said you should rest for the day, since you have been so busy since we arrived. There will be a small party at night; Ryoma-sama would like you to attend it."

"All right." She stood up and sat by the table. "Would you have breakfast with me, Syuusuke-san?"

"Oh, that would be an honor."

They started to eat and Syuusuke poured her some tea.

"What about your sisters? Are they watching the tournament?"

"Not at all. They are probably still in bed with Ryuu-san."

Sakuno coughed her tea.

"What?!"

"Ah, you did not know. Yumiko and Yuriko are Ryuu-san's lovers. They have been together for a long time already."

"But… both of them?!" Sakuno blushed.

"Yes." He smiled, naturally. "The three of them get along great. I just feel sorry for Ryuu-san sometimes. There are days he walks around like a zombie after spending time with them. I am pretty sure they will suck his life force entirely someday."

She blushed, putting her hands on her cheeks. 

"I could never do that. Sharing Ryoma with someone else? Impossible!"

"Well, they were always sharing things since before birth." He shrugged. "Ryuu-san was the only outsider who was able to tell them apart when we were children and they were always very close. I think it was bound to happen."

"What does your father think about that?"

"He is happy as long as they are happy. Ryuu-san has always treasured both of them very much. He even asked our father's permission before starting to court them." Syuusuke giggled. "It was so funny, he was very nervous!"

"Ryuu-san, nervous?!"

"Yes. My sisters are the tengu's weak spot."

"Syuusuke-san, can I ask you a private question? You do not need to feel forced to answer me."

"Of course, my lady. What is it?"

"Why did Yoko-sama raise you three? Where are your birth parents?"

"They were killed, my lady." He smiled sadly at the memories. "When I was still a baby."

"That is horrible! I am so sorry!"

"There were some humans that thought kitsune fur had magical powers. So, they attacked our family and my parents died protecting us. Tou-sama was the one who found us. Two days had passed already."

"Humans?"

"My sisters were traumatized for a long time. They had horrible nightmares. I was inside my mother's embrace, covered with her blood."

Sakuno lowered her head, feeling her hands trembling.

"Tou-sama had lost his own wife and child on a difficult labor, so he took us in. He was the one who gave me my name. We have been a family since then." He smiled at her, but soon his smile died, when realizing the big and serious tears falling from her face. "Sakuno-sama?!"

"I am so sorry!" the princess looked at him, the scarlet eyes filled with pain. "I am so sorry humans had hurt you and your sisters so much!"

He sat by her side and held her shaking hands.

"My lady, do not cry, please." He asked, gently.

"And even so, you serve me. You risk yourself for my sake. Why is that?"

"Because I am a fox." His thumb brushed away some of her tears. "And like all foxes, I am curious. When my father told me Ryoma-sama was getting married to a human that offered herself to be his bride, I thought you must be a very interesting person. And I was not wrong, my lady."

"So… you don't hate humans?"

"Not at all. Why should I? Youkais can also be very cruel to each other. My sisters and I heard horrible things because we were adopted and we were not from a prestigious bloodline like our father." He held Sakuno's hands and kissed them. "You are always nothing but kind towards everyone, my lady. You are shedding tears for me right now. You are exactly the queen our country and our lord needed."

"Syuusuke-san…"

"When your child is born, it will be an honor to take care of it as well." He looked at her and the blue eyes were filled with tenderness.

#########

The music on the banquet for the end of the tournament filled the cold night.

There was a big bonfire and a lot of food and drinks. The participants from different youkai clans were celebrating happily.

Ryoma, Sakuno, Kazuki, Yoko, Syuusuke, his sisters and Ryuu were all sitting on the king's tent, drinking and eating.

"Congratulations on an excellent tournament, Kazuki." Ryoma raised his sake cup to toast with the captain. She was very beautiful. It was the first time Sakuno saw her with regular clothes. She was wearing a dark blue furisode with sunflowers and her hair was tight on a circular braid.

"Thank you, my lord." She smiled at him. "It is always an honor to have you in the tournaments." The youkai looked at Sakuno gently. "It is also an honor to have you here, my lady. I hope you can join Ryoma-sama in the years to come."

"I would like that very much." The queen smiled.

"Ah, excuse, my lord, my lady." Ryuu said, seriously. "I would like a moment of your attention, please." He looked around to all of them.

"What is it, Ryuu-san?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah…" he took a deep breath before looking at Yoko and bowing deeply in front of him. "Yoko-sama, I humbly ask for the hand of your daughters in marriage!"

"He really did it!" Yumiko and Yuriko looked at each other happily.

"Oh! That is good!" Syuusuke grinned.

"My… daughters?" Yoko was really confused. "Both of them?"

"Is that even allowed?" Sakuno whispered to her husband.

"Probably." Ryoma whispered back. "Ryuu-san would never say such a thing before checking things out."

"Is Katsuro-san okay with such an arrangement?" Yoko asked seriously. "I would not let my precious daughters be mistreated by the tengu."

"He is in full agreement." Ryuu raised his head and looked at the older kitsune seriously. "And even if he was not, I was ready to leave our village and forsake my heritage. I do not want to be apart from Yuriko and Yumiko anymore. I want to get married to them, so the three of us can be a family properly."

"Yuriko, Yumiko." He looked at his daughters. "What do you wish for?"

"We want to be with Ryuu, Tou-sama." Yumiko said.

"He proposed to both of us earlier, Tou-sama and we both accepted." Yumiko replied as well.

"I see. Well, you have my permission then." He smiled gently.

"Thank you so much, Yoko-sama." Ryuu made another reverence.

"Thank you, Tou-sama!" the twins hugged their father, with a big smile on their beautiful faces.

"I wish you two all the happiness in the world." He touched their hair.

Before they could celebrate the kitsunes engagement, the sound of horses on full speed was heard and the music stopped.

"What is going on?" Kazuki stood up and all of them did the same.

"Ryoma-sama!" Kunimitsu's voice reached them.

The youkais opened the gathering for the horses to pass. Kunimitsu was with Asami, Shuichirou and Kaguya were also with them, on different horses.

They were covered in ashes and had some bruises on them.

"What happened?!" Ryoma asked.

"My lord, the humans attacked your castle!" Kaguya responded on the edge of tears. "They had burned it to the grounds!"


	41. Chapter 41

Sakuno opened her eyes, listening to the crepitating fireplace. She was on their bed, a heavy blanket over her. Ryoma was sitting by her side, looking at the dancing flames, with a deep frown on his face. The golden eyes were lost faraway. He didn't realize his wife was awake, until she called his name with a weak voice.

"Ryoma?"

"Sakuno?" he looked at her terribly relieved. "You are finally awake."

"What happened?" her husband helped her to sit down.

"You fainted. And you also lost some blood." His eyes were filled with worry. "Kaguya took care of you."

"Our baby?! Is Ai safe?!"

"She is well. You have to calm down." He held her hand and kissed, gently, trying to ease her mind. "You have put too much strain on your body lately. And with the news we received…"

"Ryoma, what about everyone? And Nanjirouh-san too? Are they safe?"

"Everyone is fine. Shuichirou was able to save them in time. My father is well too. He refused to leave my mother's grave, but since no one knew he was leaving near the castle, he was not attacked."

"How could that happen? Kunimitsu-san can control flames."

"The humans knew what they were doing. They used that poison on Kunimitsu, Kaguya and Asami-san. They were unable to do anything. My father took care of them while the poison faded a little, so they could come in here."

"What about Asami-san and her baby?"

"She had just a few bruises; the child is well, too."

"Why did the humans do that?" the scarlet eyes were glistening with tears. "Why did they destroy our home?"

"I do not know." The oni king looked completely exhausted.

"What are we going to do, Ryoma?"

He took a deep breath, before looking at her seriously.

"Sakuno, I need to tell you something and I need you to work with me. Please."

"What is it?" she touched his worried face.

"I will go back to the capital as soon as Kunimitsu recovers completely. We need to investigate things through." She noticed the pain on his handsome face, before continuing. "You will go to the tengu village with Ryuu-san, Syuusuke and his sisters. Kaguya and Asami are going there as well."

"No!" the queen grabbed the collar of his clothes. "I want to go with you; I do not want to be apart, especially at such a time! I am your queen, I belong by your side!"

Ryoma hugged his wife tightly and she could feel his whole body trembling.

"You will not, Sakuno! I beg you, at least this time, listen to me!"

"Ryoma…"

"I need you to be safe! I need you and our child to be safe! I cannot lose anyone else!"

The demon lord cupped her face and looked at her with watery eyes. Sakuno's heart was terribly tight with such sight.

"Kaguya was able to stop the bleeding but it is still risky." His thumb caressed her cheek. "You will be at the tengu's village on bed rest, so nothing bad happens to either of you."

"What about you? Who will take care of you?" her voice was so sweet.

"I will manage somehow. I need to solve this situation once and for all." He showed her a small smile. "I will be fine and I will return to you as soon as possible. I promise, Sakuno."

Sakuno hugged her husband tightly, her forehead on his chest.

"Please, come back safely to us." She whispered, wishing all those horrible events were just a bad and fleeting dream.

############

"So, what are we going to do now, Tomoharu-sama?" one of the humans asked. They were having a meeting at his castle. About 10 men were there. Tomoharu had created a resistance group against the peace trait between the two countries. "The demon lord's wife was not in the castle."

"We need to find where Sakuno is." He said, seriously. "I will take her and everyone will know how horrible that beast treats her and that is impossible for us and those monsters to coexist."

"And what are you going to do with the child? Do you really think the youkais will let you take their heir?" another human asked.

"Sakuno is their rightful queen. They will not go against her wishes. I am sure she is counting the seconds to be saved."

######## 

"Ryoma-sama." Syuusuke approached him when he left their chambers. He had a worried look on his face. "How is Sakuno-sama? Did she wake up?"

"She is well, Syuusuke. She just returned to sleep." He looked at the kitsune gently. "Thank you for your concern."

"How about you, my lord? Do you need anything? You did not have anything to eat and it is late already."

He took a long, tired breath.

"I accept some sake, Syuusuke. Come, drink with me."

The kitsune poured the transparent liquid on his king's cup gently, before pouring to himself.

"Is everyone sleeping already?" Ryoma asked, after a sip.

"Yes, my lord. They had a meal and a bath before."

"I am sorry I could not help much." He lowered his face. "After Sakuno fainted, I…"

"We understand, my lord. Be at ease." He said, gently. "Fortunately, our queen and your child are well."

"Ai." Ryoma's voice was filled with tenderness. "Sakuno wants a girl. We are calling her Ai."

"Such a beautiful name." he smiled, gently.

"Syuusuke, I never said thank you for everything you do for my wife." The oni king was serious. "Not only your protection but your friendship and concern towards her as well. I really appreciate it."

The kitsune was really touched.

"You do not have to say such things, my lord."

"Syuusuke, if something happens to me while I am dealing with the situation with the humans, could you stay by Sakuno's side and help her to raise our child?"

"My lord…" the blue eyes were wide in surprise.

"Please, promise me. I need some peace of mind. I do not know what kind of things we will face."

"If I promise such a thing to you, my lord, Sakuno-sama would definitely scold me."

The king chuckled.

"Your devotion is really annoying, kitsune."

"I wish for my lady's happiness, Ryoma-sama. You returning safe and well is a great part of it. So I cannot even think about such a gloom outcome."

"Please, make her company while I am away. Being on bed rest is going to be hard on her."

"Do not worry, my lord."

A new morning came and all of them were sitting to have breakfast together. Sadness was on each of their faces and they ate quietly and silently.

"Asami-san, how are you feeling?" Ryoma asked, genuinely concerned. She was already in her 9th month.

"I am well, my lord. Thank you for asking." Her hand was on her belly. "Fortunately the poison did not affect our child."

"As long as the humans have this poison we are at their mercy." Kunimitsu said, angrily. It was the first time Ryoma saw him losing his calm composure.

"Kaguya, do you have any idea about this poison? Why does it affect us so much?"

"I do not, my lord." She answered, worried, touching her neck where the dart hit her. "I have never felt such pain, going throughout my body completely. But, the dose they used was lower than the one who hit Syuusuke-san. My powers are returning already."

"They first entered the castle, after attacking the guards and then they attacked Kunimitsu-san first. They knew about his ability to control fire. I was returning from Nanjirouh-sama's place." Shuichirou lowered his head and his voice was filled with sadness. "If only I was home…"

"Do not blame yourself." Kaguya touched his hand. "You saved all of us."

"We have to return to the capital at once." Kunimitsu said, seriously.

Asami looked at him, surprised and Ryuu noticed when his sister's eyes were filled with tears before she lowered her head. The dark blue bangs were over her eyes.

"Asami, are you all right?" her brother asked, concerned and Kunimitsu looked at her and touched her hand.

"What is wrong, Asami?"

"I do not want you to go to the capital." Her voice and hands were trembling.

"But…"

"I know we promise to always put the country and Ryoma-sama's needs first, but, I do not want you to go!" she looked at him and a serious tear ran down her face. "I know I am being selfish, but I am about to give birth and such horrible thing just happened to us. I was so afraid! I do not want to be apart from you, Kunimitsu. I do not want to have this baby by myself!"

"Asami-san…" Kaguya felt sorry for her.

The youkai looked at his wife and his hand held hers, trying to ease her sadness.

"I understand. You are not being selfish at all." He looked at Ryoma. "My lord, I…"

"It is all right, Kunimitsu. Stay with your wife and be by her side when your child comes." He looked at them gently. "You are a father-to-be and that must be your priority for now."

"My lord, I would like to accompany you in my brother-in-law's place. I know I will not be as useful as Kunimitsu-san, but I put myself at your disposition." Ryuu said, seriously.

"Do you two agree, Yumiko, Yuriko?" Ryoma asked on the kitsunes.

The twins looked at each other, before answering.

"My lord, can you give us at least one day at the tengu village? So Ryuu and us can get married?"

All of them were surprised, including the male tengu.

"Are you sure?" Ryuu asked. "We will not have the time to arrange a proper ceremony the way you two deserve it." 

"Do not worry about such a thing." Yuriko smiled at him.

"We do not need a big wedding." Yumiko looked at him gently. "We just want to become your wives, Ryuu." 

"Please, my lord." Yuriko made a reverence.

"Of course. At least some happy event to give us strength for the days to come. All of you are going to be apart from your loved ones. I really appreciate your commitment to the country and to me as well." Ryoma made a reverence to them. "I feel humble and blessed to have you as my subordinates."

"Ryoma-sama, since we are spending the day at the tengu village, I think it is time to summon the other lords. So everyone can be aware of the whole situation and help you out."

"Good idea, Kazuki." He stood up. "I will talk to Yume and invite her myself. I also need to thank her for all the support she is giving us at the moment. You are all dismissed. Please, rest for the day."


	42. Chapter 42

"Hello, little one." Tomoharu said, entering the dark dungeon of his castle. There were only a couple of torches burning.

The white eye glistered on the darkness, between the long and dirty black hair, the vertical pupil showing. The little boy was cornered and his whole body trembled while the human got closer. He was wearing torn and filthy clothes. There were black shiny scales on his arms and many deep cuts all over his skin. He was about 10 years old and was chained on the floor.

"The guards told me you are not eating properly." The human said, seriously, looking at the child from above. He growled, showing his pointy teeth, but it was clear he was deeply afraid.

Tomoharu had a dead rabbit with him and threw the animal on the child's feet.

"Eat. If you do not eat, you will die. And your blood is too precious to be wasted like that, uwabami."

The young snake youkai moved away from the dead animal and averted his eyes.

"Very well, then. Be as stubborn as you want. Let's see how long your body will take it." He said, before leaving the place.

The child held his small body tightly, feeling the new tears running down his face. He didn't remember how many times Tomoharu had come and made others to harm him and take his blood to the point he would faint. 

The little boy continued to hold himself inside the dark room, sitting on the cold stones, wishing he could disappear.

#############

Sakuno smiled, hearing the music outside. She was at the tengu village, on Asami's home. The celebration for the wedding of Ryuu and the kitsune twins was happening.

Unfortunately, she couldn't attend, but the brides and groom went to visit her before the ceremony started.

Yumiko and Yuriko were extremely beautiful, dressed with the traditional white kimono and bright red outer layers. Ryuu was also very distinguish with the groom attire and even with such serious face, Sakuno noticed he was very happy.

Everyone was very kind towards her bed rest. Even the tengu leader went to visit. Katsuro was worried about her and put himself at the queen's disposal. She was very grateful.

She took a deep breath, feeling a little sad for the situation. The human queen loved to spend time with the youkais. Since her parent's death, they were the first real family she had.

Sakuno put her hands over the slight roundness of her belly and there was a small smile on her face.

"Do not worry, Ai. I will do everything so you can be safe. Continue to grow properly, okay?"

The conversation with her child was interrupted by the opening door. Her husband entered their room and showed her a small smile. The oni king was dressed with a purple kimono with a black outer layer, filled with purple morning glories on its fabric.

His wife was the one who chose it for him and he was very handsome.

"Ryoma." She smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to stay with you." He said, sitting by her side on bed.

"But, what about the wedding? You should not miss it."

"Everyone is just drinking now. Being at such an event without my wife is boring." He caressed her face. "I'd rather stay here with you."

"Thank you." She kissed his palm. "Change clothes and come to bed. You are tired, right?"

"I sure am." He said, before standing up and going to the wardrobe, starting to undress.

He returned to bed wearing some of his countless black robes. Ryoma laid down and his wife laid hugging his torso, her face resting on his chest.

"So, how was the ceremony?"

"Very nice. Katsuro-sama was on the edge of tears when he saw the twins."

"Really?!"

"Yes. He was very touched. Yoko-san as well. He and Syuusuke accompany the brides."

"That is so nice." She smiled. "I was so nervous on our wedding day. You did not even look or talk to me properly. I thought I displeased you."

"I am sorry for that." he was very sincere. "I wish I could turn back time and change things at the beginning of our marriage."

"That is okay." She snuggled on his neck. "We became closer from small, unhurried steps. I fell in love with you slowly, but deeply."

The youkai king looked at his wife and the golden eyes were filled with care.

"It was the same for me."

She had a happy smile on her face. Ryoma caressed her long hair.

"Kaguya-san told me that, if everything goes well, I will be out of bed rest in a month."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "I know how hard it will be for you, but, please, take care of your body."

"I will, do not worry. Ai will be fine too."

He showed her a small smile.

"Ryoma, you will have a meeting with the other lords tomorrow, right? Is Arashi-san coming?"

"Yes, the tanuki will be here. And the wild boar as well."

"There is a ningyo leader too, right? What is her name?"

"That is Kazuki. Did you not notice the scales on her body?"

"I had no idea she was a mermaid! Can her legs really transform?!"

"Yes, but only on sea water." He was always amused with her enthusiasm towards the youkais.

"Who is the wild boar?"

"Ayana-san. You did not meet her at the wedding, since Kunimitsu was representing their village."

"I could never imagine Kunimitsu-san was a wild boar. His other form is completely human. Now I understand when Asami-san said she fell in love with his tusks."

"Sakuno."

"Yes?"

"Were you afraid of me?" he asked, seriously. "When did you see my real form on the bloody moon?"

She moved her head negatively, before touching his face.

"You are my husband. No matter what you look like." She grinned. "You will still love me when I become all big and round, right?"

The king chuckled.

"Of course, wife." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ryoma, is Yume-san coming to the meeting as well?"

"Not at all. She said she was busy with things and asked to be excused. I will let her know about any new information through letters." He had to admit he was relieved with her decline.

"Good." She said, seriously. "I know I cannot avoid you meeting her and that is childish, but… at least for now, I…"

The oni king kissed his wife again, this time deeper and slowly. His thumb brushed her cheek.

"You are not being childish. I also do not want to be near her. I wish I could never leave this bed."

She hugged him very tight.

The fireplace crepitated and he placed the covers over them. The oni king kissed his wife gently one more time before they fell asleep inside each other's embrace enjoying their warmth on that cold night.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hahaue." Kunimitsu smiled gently at the older and beautiful woman in front of him. His mother had just arrived in the tengu village. They shared the same color of hair and she had eyes in a darkwer tone.

"Kunimitsu." She touched his face and looked at him gently. "It has been so long."

"I am so sorry, Hahaue. Things have been chaotic."

"Where is my daughter-in-law? I want to see her."

"Come with me, please." He offered his arm to his mother and she held it, before they entered his house together.

"Ayana-san!" Asami smiled happily when seeing her. She was sitting on their bed, resting.

"Oh, my dear." Ayana smiled, sitting by her side and touching her hands gently. "How are you? Look how big you are already."

"We are just fine."

"I am so sorry you had to go through a terrible scare on your condition." She looked at her son, upsetly. "You should have listened to me, Kunimitsu. Asami was supposed to live with us at our village months ago."

"Hahaue…" they had that conversation many times before.

"What are you saying, Ayana?!" the voice of Katsuro was heard by the door. He looked at her angrily. "My daughter was under my care and she was just fine in here!"

"Tengu." Ayana stood up and looked at him with a deep frown on his face. Since their young age their parents had never got along. "I thought I sensed your foul scent."

"You two, please." Asami said, tired. "The baby and me are fine, but we will not be well if you keep fighting. At least for now, could you be civil towards each other?" she placed her hands on her round belly. "Otherwise your grandchild will be sad."

"Oh, Asami!" her father was worried and kneeled by her side, holding her hand. "Do not worry. I will be polite towards this wrenched boar."

"And I will treat this old stupid tengu nicely as well." Ayana smiled. "Everything for my grandchild."

"Thank you so much." Kunimitsu said, relieved.

#############

"Sakuno-sama." Arashi smiled. He was in the entrance of her chambers.

"Arashi-san." she smiled, when he got closer and held her hand, looking at her with worried eyes. "It has been so long."

"My lady it is such a pleasure to see you again." His voice was very gentle. "I am so sorry you are in such condition."

"I am fine, Arashi-san, thank you for your concern." She said, gently. "I am on bed rest just for precaution but the baby and I are fine already."

"I brought you a gift, my lady." He removed a small package from the inside pocket of his dark green kimono.

"Oh, you should not have to worry about such a thing." She opened the silk paper and there was a small light blue yukata with dandelions embroidered on its fabric. "Ah, it is so cute! Thank you so much!"

"I am glad you liked it, my queen. Are you and Ryoma-sama hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"We want a little girl." She smiled. "We are calling her Ai so far."

"Such a lovely name." the tanuki eyes were kind. "Very proper."

"Thank you." She grinned, happily.

"Who could guess that wedding would bear such fruit, right, my lady? I still remember you sitting at the gazebo, all by yourself. I am so glad you and Ryoma-sama got along properly."

"I am too." The scarlet eyes were filled with tenderness.

###############

All the leaders of the youkai villages were finally sitting together with the king after lunch time.

They were on Katsuro's home at the meeting hall. Ryoma had Kunimitsu and Syuusuke on his right side and Kaguya and Shuichirou sitting on his left.

"I am very thankful for all of you joining me on this meeting." The youkai lord said.

"I hope you are not letting the humans go away from destroying your home and attacking the people on the castle, Ryoma-sama!" the tengu lord said, angrily. "It was clearly an invitation for war!"

"What are you talking about?" Ayana said. "The peace treaty was achieved after so much bloodshed. Do you want our lord to ruin all his work?"

"My daughter and my grandchild could have died!"

"My son too. And it is my grandchild as well, but you do not see me talking nonsense, tengu." She growled.

"Please, my lord, my lady." Kazuki said. "Arguing with each other will not take us anywhere."

"Ryoma-sama, do you have any idea of why the castle was attacked?" Arashi asked.

"They were looking for Sakuno-sama." Kunimitsu said, after adjusting his glasses. Syuusuke looked at him surprised. "They put the castle on fire when realizing she was not there."

Ryoma lowered his head and Syuusuke understood he kept the information to himself so as not to worry his mistress.

"It was the second time my wife was the target of such violence. As I feared, the attack at the festival was not an isolated event. It was fortunate she was with me at the kitsune village."

"It does not make any sense. Why would the humans attack her?" Arashi asked, worried.

"Ryoma-sama's marriage was only the first step for peace. There was also her well being and an heir." Kaguya answered.

"If Sakuno-sama gets killed while staying in the youkai country, they would have motive to fight against us." Shuichirou completed. "She is the sole piece holding the treaty together."

"Is she aware of it?" Ryuu asked.

"Not at all." Ryoma answered. "My wife was ill and almost lost our child. She was deeply shaken by the attack and the destruction of our home. I cannot tell her the reasons for why it happened."

"What do you wish from us, Ryoma-sama?" Arashi asked. "What can we do for you and our queen?"

"I need you to patrol. Look at your villages and borders about any suspect human activity. And, also, be cautions. They had no reservations in attacking the castle, they are probably not having problems attacking the villages. We are at risk. Especially with that venom of them."

"My son wrote to me about the venom when Syuusuke-san was attacked." Ayana said. "I looked into our old books and I found out that there is only one ingredient that could affect a youkai that powerfully."

"What is it, Hahaue?"

"The blood of a black uwabami." All of them were tense by her words.

"Nonsense!" Katsuro said. "Snake youkais are long extinct!"

"Are they really?" she looked at him calmly. "Black snakes can only be born from regular snake youkais and humans. For some reason their blood is extremely toxic. There are plenty of half-bloods around lately." She looked at Syuusuke. "Yoko-san himself was married to a human more than 20 years ago." She looked at the tengu again "Is that really such a remote possibility?"

"But, why would a black snake be against us?" Arashi asked. "Why would it help humans?"

"We have to locate any remaining snake youkais." Ryuu said.

"I can tell the soldiers from all over the country to investigate, my lord."

"Do that, Kazuki, please." Ryoma answered. "And, all of you do not say a word to my wife if you are to encounter her after this meeting. She is still recovering, she cannot know." He made a reverence. "I beg you."

The youkais looked at each other, touched by their king's concern about his wife and they all agreed to his request.

############

"Ryoma, welcome back." His wife smiled at him when he returned to their room. He was carrying a tray with dinner for them and she was surprised. "You brought food."

"I ask Syuusuke to prepare it." He placed it on the small table next to their bed. "So we could have a special dinner."

"Thank you!"

The food smelled great. There was grilled lamb, rice and steamed vegetables. The dessert was fall fruits with syrup.

"This is so good!" Sakuno said, happily.

"Eat as much as you like." Ryoma smiled at her, before eating some of the meat.

"Was the meeting with the leaders all right?"

"Yes. We settled everything."

"What did you decide?"

"Let's not talk about it now." He smiled gently. "Let's enjoy our dinner. Ai must be hungry as well."

"I want to know." She said, seriously, putting her bowl down. "I am your queen; I must know what is happening in our country."

"All the leaders are going to put their soldiers in alert towards any human attacks. We are also going to investigate the poison they used on us. We have a lead that is probably made with the blood of some type of youkai, the black snake. But, they are the offspring of a human and a regular snake youkai. Since uwabamis are not seen for many years, we are going to look for them first."

"Do you think it is possible for a youkai to go against its own kin?" she was worried.

"Who knows. But we are totally powerless against this poison. If there is another war, we will be defeated."

"It will not come to this. I am sure of it."

"Let's hope for the best." His hand was over her belly. "We have a precious future we have to protect."

Sakuno lowered her head and the red hair was in front of her eyes. Her hands covered his.

"Ryoma, is there something I can do? Maybe if I go to the human country and talk to them, perhaps…"

"There is no way I am letting you go to that place." He said, seriously and his wife looked at him.

"But!"

"No buts!" he barked. "Even when your bed rest is finished, you will stay here where it is safe."

"What are you saying?" there was a deep frown on her face. "Am I grounded here?!"

"It is not such a thing."

"How come? You told me that we would be together again after I recovered, but now I cannot leave the tengu village? Am I not going to be allowed by your side?"

"Not as long as this situation is not resolved. Political wars are much worse than the real ones. At least you know when battles start and finish, you face your enemies." He touched her face. "I do not know who is trying to hurt us, who is behind all of this."

Sakuno stood up and looked at him for a moment before laying on their bed.

Ryoma took a deep breath. He just wanted to be able to have a nice time with his wife.

He walked towards her and laid down, hugging her from her back, feeling relieved that she, at least, didn't push him away.

"So... I'm just a useless queen?" her voice trembled. "Why do I have this title if I cannot even help you?"

"Of course not." he kissed her nape. "Do not say such a thing. If it weren't for you, the war would never end. You accepting me and us having a child together also strengthens the relationship between our countries. Do not doubt your importance because of what happened.``

"When are you leaving?" she asked, quietly.

"Tomorrow at sunrise."

"I see."

There was a long and deep silence that bothered the oni lord very much.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?" his voice was very sweet. "It was also the first time we slept together on the same bed."

"I do."

"It was very nice to sleep with you inside my arms. I became totally addicted."

"You are trying to flatter me." She was upset. "Stop it."

"I am not, wife." He tightened the embrace. "I cannot sleep well anymore without you by my side."

His queen turned around and investigated his face. Ryoma caressed her cheek.

"The bed is too wide, cold and unfamiliar without you." He showed her a gentle smile.

"If you have the time, come to visit me. Even if just for a day. Please."

The oni king placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I will. I promise, wife."

Sakuno touched the back of his neck and brought him close to a deeper kiss. Ryoma moaned on her mouth when her tongue touched his sensuously. They kissed for a long time, with no hurries, just enjoying each other's mouths.

His hand reached the obi of her yukata and he loosened a little. One of his hands caressed her legs.

"Ryoma, wait..." She whispered.

His fingers found the moist between her legs and he started to tease her. The queen closed her eyes, before the oni lord spread kisses on her collarbones. He reached one of her breasts, sucking it slowly.

"Ryoma..." her whole body tensed up when he softly bit her breast and his fingers went inside of her.

"What is it, wife?" he kissed the space between her breasts, the thumb of his free hand massaging her other nipple. The youkai lord loved the way her voice was so sweet and heavy with pleasure in such moments.

He came close and kissed her hungrily, his fingers still touching her insides. Sakuno climaxed when his fingers were deeper, in a silent scream against his mouth and her whole body tensed up.

"Aren't you sensitive tonight?" he whispered, smiling satisfied at her. "You were clenching around my fingers so much."

"Stop teasing me!" she turned around, laying on her side to hide her embarrassed face.

He hugged her and she noticed how hard he was just from touching her.

"Tomorrow we will be apart." He kissed her neck. "I want to memorize all of you."

"What are you talking about?" her voice was a little sad. "We cannot. Kaguya-san said..."

"Do you take me as a fool?"

She turned around and looked at him confused.

"I am well aware of our limitations." his hand was over her belly. "I would never risk your health because of my lust. Even though I really enjoy when our bodies are connected, seeing you responding to me and your voice crying out my name is where my satisfaction truly lies."

He touched her lips with his thumb, the golden eyes looking deeply inside the scarlet ones. Sakuno kissed him again, before her hands slowly started to open his clothes.

"I want to touch you too. I want to make you feel good too." His heart and other parts of his anatomy were tight with her sweet words.

"Do as you please." he said, caressing her face.

His wife scattered small kisses all over his lean abdomen before touching his hardness. She took him on her hot mouth and Ryoma growled a little while caressing her soft hair.

Someday he would tell his talented wife that "good" couldn't even start to describe the way he felt with such attention. Her soft lips, her fingers and her tongue rubbing against his shaft was like a delicious torture.

The youkai lord closed his fists tightly and suppressed a groan on his throat, already on the edge, before distancing himself from her.

Sakuno looked at him a little confused, before he kissed her fiercely, making her lay down again.

"Wife, could you touch me? Please." He whispered and she obeyed, massaging him thoroughly. It didn't take long for Ryoma spilled himself on her fingers while his mouth devoured hers.


	44. Chapter 44

Sakuno woke up and sat down slowly, the long red hair falling over her naked body. The sun was not even completely up yet.She silently watched Ryoma finish to get dressed. and her heart was awfully painful. 

"You are leaving already?" her quiet voice called his attention and he looked at her.

"I am sorry. Did I wake you?" he got close to his wife and caressed her face. "Go back to sleep. It is very early still."

The queen lowered her eyes, not being able to look at him.

"Please, be safe, Ryoma. Take good care of yourself."

He hugged her gently, caressing her hair.

"Do not make such a face, wife. I will be alright."

Ryoma touched her chin and made her look at him, showing her a small smile.

"I need you to be all right as well."

She felt tears invading the scarlet eyes, but she was able to hold them back.

The youkai lord touched his wife's belly and his voice was very sweet.

"I will be away for a while, Ai. Continue to be safe and growing properly inside your mother. Make her eat and sleep a lot."

Sakuno smiled at his words.

"I have something for you, wife." He pulled a black thin collar from a pocket of his kimono and showed it to her on the palm of his hand. The pendant was a sharp canine tooth."

"What is it?"

"One of my fangs, of course."

"Eh?!" she was horrified. "Why did you do that?! Are you all right?!"

"I am just fine." He smiled, showing there was no bleeding and his canines were in the exact same place.

"But…" she was confused.

"It grew back immediately." He smiled.

"Didn't it hurt?" she cupped his face.

"Not at all." He put the collar around her neck. "I want you to keep a piece of me."

"Onis gifts are weird." He chuckled at her words.Sakuno held his fang and pressed it on her chest. "I will treasure it forever. Thank you, Ryoma."

He kissed his wife so gently, it made her heart tight. His thumb caressed her cheek and the golden eyes were filled with love.

"Behave yourself. I will see you soon."

################

Ryoma took a deep breath, looking around the wreckages of the burned castle. Only some structures made of bricks and iron resisted.

"What a horrible sight." Ryuu said. He had visited the place sometimes before.

"At least Kaguya's green house was not affected. Otherwise, we wouldn't have any medication." Suichirou's voice was quiet and sad.

His whole body was taken by anger. That was the home of the oni kings and queens for many generations. It was the place his mother grew up, the place he lived all his life as well. Sometimes, after work, returning to his chambers late at night, he imagined his daughter growing up in the hallways and gardens of that ancient place.

All the beautiful clothes he had bought his wife, the bed where they loved each other, his books, his mother's notes and the manuscripts with countless information about the youkai country and its history. Everything was completely gone.

"Son." Nanjirou was by his side, with a worried look.

"Tou-san. Are you all right?"

"I am fine. And you?"

"I lost my home and my pregnant wife almost lost our child because of this." He had a terrible expression on. "I am pissed."

"Let's go to my place. You traveled a long way; you are probably hungry and tired." The older oni said, gently, before looking at Ryuu and Shuichirou as well. "You two. Come with us."

##########

"So, how is Sakuno-chan? Is the baby still at risk?" Nanjirouh asked, after pouring some tea to his son. Ryoma had written to him, telling about what happened.

"Not at all. Kaguya said that she will be probably out of bed rest in a month. It is just to be safe."

"That is good." He looked at Ryuu. The tengu was eating silently. "Thank you for coming here with my son, Ryuu-san. You even left your new brides."

"You should not thank me, my lord." He said, seriously. "It is an honor to be here and be useful to Ryoma-sama at such a time."

"How about you, Shuichirou?" Nanjirouh looked at the young human, worried. "Are you well?"

"I will be fine when we find out who is the culprit of such a horrible act." His whole body was tense with anger. "The palace has been my home as well, for many years now. I feel deeply ashamed, as a human, for what happened."

"Do not, Shuichirou." Ryoma looked at him. "You are the reason everyone is safe."

"So, what are you going to do now, son?"

"We are going to the human country first thing in the morning, reuniting with the human lords."

"Are you sure it is wise going to their territory? After everything that happened."

"The human lords want this peace to remain, Tou-san. If they try anything, I will destroy their capital completely." He said, his fangs showing.

############

"My lady , it is time for dinner." Syuusuke smiled at her, after entering her chambers.

"Thank you, Syuusuke-san." She smiled back.

"Ryuu-san sent a crow. He said they arrived safely and are staying with Nanjirouh-sama."

"Ah, that is good! How about your sisters? Are they well with their husband gone?"

"They are just fine." He smiled, getting close to held her stand from the bed. "They are going to make up for the lost time when he returns. I feel sorry for him, though. Ryuu-san is probably going to die out of exhaustion."

Sakuno giggled with his words before she sat down by the short table.

"How about you, my lady?" Syuusuke asked, concerned. "How are you with all these things happening?"

"I am trying not to think much about it; otherwise I will never stop crying." She smiled, sadly, placing her hands over her belly. "I need to be strong for Ai. Kaguya-san told me the baby can feel the mother's sadness or happiness, so I want her to only feel good things.She pulled the fang from inside her clothes and held it dearly. "I cannot give Ryoma any more problems as well. I need to be a strong queen."

"Sakuno-sama!" the kitsune sat in front of her, the blue eyes wide in absolute surprise. "This thing on your neck!"

"Ryoma gave it to me before he left. It is one of his fangs."

"Do you know what it means, my lady?!"

"He told me he wanted a piece of him with me. Isn't that so?"

"Oh, Sakuno-sama, is much more than that! When an oni gives one of his fangs to someone, it is a tolkien of an everlasting bond! Ryoma-sama gave you proof of eternal love!"

"Eh?! He did not say anything like that!"

Syuusuke chuckled.

"He is very smooth, our lord."

"Oh, Ryoma." She smiled to herself, holding the pendant with both hands, feeling extremely happy for such a gift.


	45. Chapter 45

Ryoma took a cup of tea in a long sip. He was sitting with Ryu and Shuichirou along with other five human lords. He finished his drink and the golden eyes narrowed towards the humans.

"So let me see if I understood correctly." He said, seriously. "Your people invaded my capital, hurt my subordinates and burnt my house and you want to offer me financial compensation for all those crimes? Do you really think golden coins are going to fix things?"

"How are you sure humans were the one who did it?" another human, tall and thin, asked.

"Are you doubting our lord?" Ryuu said, with a deep frown on his face. The tengu opened his wings and he looked like a falcon ready to attack.

The tengu warrior was very tall and with a strong build. Intimidating someone was not a hard task.

"Not…not at all." The human was very afraid.

"I was there." Shuichirou said, seriously. "I was the one who took my friends from inside the flames."

"What about your wife?" another human asked. "Is she safe?"

"Fortunately, she is. If she was hurt, your cities would be the ones burning now."

A white aurea was around Ryoma's body and his face was transformed. His horns were bigger and his fangs sharper, his eyes were completely taken by a dangerous glare.

"Let me clear, my lords. If something happens to my wife, by human hands, this peace treaty is over."

The humans were terrified.

"Starting today, I will command all the lords of the youkai cities to kill trespassing humans."

"You cannot do such a thing!" one of the humans banged on the table and Ryoma roared, standing up.

"Do not dear tell me what to do! You do not even control your people. I always obeyed all that you asked for me. I married a human, I made a child, I maintained peace. And how do humans thank me for my efforts? Burning my house and attacking my family."

He controlled his powers and his features were soft again.

"I want you to investigate who did such a thing. I want the culprits in front of me, so I can eat them. I will tear their arms apart slowly and painfully."

He stood up.

"Do not forget, my lords. Humans were our prey for a long time. It would not take me much to lift this peace treaty if any of your kin try to hurt us again."

The human lords looked at each other, before Ryoma, Ryuu and Shuichirou left the room.

#########

There were many humans around the castle entrance, on a circle, waiting to see the oni king.

Ryoma was in a terrible mood. Only looking at the people made some humans fringe and avert their eyes.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared from the crowd and the demon lord stopped near his carriage.

"Tomoharu-san."

Shuichirou stopped, surprised and Ryuu looked at the human coming close to his lord with a suspicious expression. They were a few steps behind Ryoma.

"Who is that, Oishi-san?" he asked, discreetly.

"Sakuno-sama ex-fiancé." The tengu was extremely surprised with the response.

"Ryoma-sama." It was the first time they were face to face with each other. "I am sorry for disturbing you, but, I heard about the attack on your castle. How is Sakuno?"

"Fortunately, she was not in the castle at the time. She is fine. Our child as well."

"Is it possible for me to see her? Please."

"It is not." Ryoma answered, politely. "My wife is safely guarded by powerful youkai. I know you worry about her, but I can guarantee you she is safe."

"I see."

"Thank you for your concern, Tomoharu-san."

"Could you tell Sakuno I send my regards?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama." Tomoharu made a small reverence before the demon lord, the tengu and the human entered the carriage to leave the city.

His green eyes accompanied the carriage, burning in silent rage.

##############

Sakuno looked at the naked trees. Syuusuke had opened the back shoji of her chambers a little after lunch, so she could have some fresh air. She was wearing a heavy kimono over her white yukata, since the temperature was getting colder each day.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the wind on that ending afternoon.

Two weeks had passed by terribly slowly. Time seemed to drag while she was on bed rest. Syuusuke would come and make her company, his sisters as well. Kaguya would come to talk and check on her health from time to time. All of them were doing their best to make her feel comfortable, but it was really hard for the princess to remain still for so long.

She caressed her 5-month belly. Her baby had still not started moving. Kaguya told her it was different for every pregnancy and she and the baby were fine, but after everything she went through, the young human just wanted a normal milestone.

The princess looked at the letters on her bedside table and smiled to herself. Her husband would write frequently. Ryoma wouldn't tell her much about the situation with the humans, but he would always ask about her health and their child. His letters were filled with sweetness and care and he complained about the distance between them.

"Are you waiting for your father, Ai?" she asked, gently. "I want him here too, but, you could move just a little, so my heart could be more at ease."

There was still no movement and Sakuno chuckled to herself.

"You are probably strong willed, just like Ryoma. I wonder if you will get more of his traits. You probably will, right? Since your father is such a powerful being."

Her smile had a hint of sadness.

"I am sorry, Ai. I am just a mere human. I still have to ask your father how that is going to affect you. But, I promise you, I will love you and take care of you as fiercely as a mighty youkai. So, do not worry, okay? I will make it up for you."


	46. Chapter 46

Sakuno smiled happily when Kunimitsu entered her chambers. He looked at her gently, carrying his brand new son on his arms, wrapped inside a thick yellow wool blanket.

"Tsubasa, this is Sakuno-sama." He said, after sitting down next to her on bed, showing the baby boy to her. "She is our queen."

"Ah, he is so cute." the baby had Kunimitsu's hair and was sleeping soundly. "Is Asami-san well? I am sorry I could not go there to help."

"She is just fine, my lady. It was a quick and safe birth. She is resting right now."

"As soon as Kaguya-san says it's okay, I will go there to visit her." She couldn't keep her eyes away from the round cheeks and face. "I bet Katsuro-sama is happy. Such a beautiful boy."

"He cried when I placed him on his arms." He looked at his son and Sakuno noticed his expression had softened a little. "Do you want to hold him, my lady?"

"Can I really?"

"Of course. It would be a good practice."

Kunimitsu placed the baby slowly and gently inside the princess arms and he moved a little, but without waking up.

"You are perfect." Sakuno said, touching the little fingers. "Your mother was really anxious to meet you, you know?"

"I already sent a crow to Ryoma-sama telling him about the birth."

"When he returns, let's celebrate all together." She smiled gently at him. "Kunimitsu-san, you and Asami-san are parents now. How does it feel?"

"I have no words to describe it, my lady." He touched his son's soft hair. "I hope I can be a proper father to him."

"I am sure you will." She placed the baby back to his arms. "He is very lucky to have you both." 

"It is the same for your child as well, Sakuno-sama."

"Thank you." She smiled, gently.

########

Ryoma drank a long sip of sake. He was sitting on the outside porch of his father's home, drinking alone. They had a special dinner to celebrate Ryuu's nephew and everyone had gone to bed already.

He could not sleep well lately. Not only did he miss his wife and worried about her and their child, there were so many things in his mind, it was painful.

There were no developments on the investigation about the attackers of his castle and the black snake youkai so far. The rebuilding of his castle had started and he was supervisioning things.

He felt so tired. The only thing he wanted was to fall asleep holding Sakuno close. He missed her terribly.

The oni king looked up and wondered if his wife was all right. In the last letter they shared, she told him their baby had still not move and he tried to ease her concerns, saying their daughter had her own time. Ryoma wished his words were enough.

He took a deep breath, before drinking again.

"Can't sleep?" his father asked with a small smile, before sitting close to him.

"Not at all."

"You are drinking more lately. It is not so good for your health."

"It helps to ease my mind."

"You are missing Sakuno-chan a lot, right, son?"

"Yes." He drank again. "I am feeling so powerless. My home was destroyed, my wife is stuck on a bed and I cannot be with her."

"You are nothing of the sort, Ryoma. It is just a rough time. Everything will be fine. It is you, after all."

Ryoma looked at his father with a genuine concern.

"Is it supposed to be that scary? To live your life worrying about someone else, more than yourself? Is that what being a husband and a father is about?"

"Oh, son." He touched his shoulder with a gentle smile. "You and Sakuno-chan are just taking the first steps. It does not become any easier when the child is born. Your list of worries will just be different at each age. I worry about you up to this day and I will worry about you forever. And I will worry about my grandchild as well."

"You know, we chose a name. Sakuno wants a girl. We are calling her Ai."

"Is that so? It is a nice name. Mothers' wishes are a powerful thing. I wanted a girl, but your mother wanted a boy, so here you are."

"I am sorry I disappointed you with my penis." He took another sip of sake and his father laughed.

"Not at all!"

"Tou-san." The golden eyes were sincere and his voice was serious. "I have missed you. I am sorry we spent so much time apart."

Nanjirouh looked at him in absolute surprise for a while. He was so overwhelmed. Then, he grinned, happily for his words.

"I have missed you too."

#########

Another three weeks passed by quickly. It was a cold night. Ryoma was sitting in the special room of the Lotus House, the most prestigious pleasure house in the red light district. The place was known for its high prices and for accepting humans as well.

He drank some sake, while waiting for his company for the night.

The shoji opened and closed slowly and he turned around.

"Good evening, Ryoma-sama." The beautiful young woman had bright blue hair and white eyes with a vertical black pupil. She got close and her robes slid to the floor, revealing her naked figure while she walked towards him.

She had blue scales that were glistening with the fireplace over her backbone and her forearms. She kneeled in front of the oni and showed him a sly smile.

"I was humbled when you booked me, my lord." She smiled. "Thank you for choosing me."

"I am sorry for disappointing you." Ryoma smiled, distancing himself when she was about to touch his face and showed her fangs. "My wife is the only one who can touch me. I came here to talk, hebi."

"I do not understand."

"Why don't we start with you telling me about the half blood you gave birth 10 years ago?" he looked at him seriously. "Where is the uwabami?"


	47. Chapter 47

"What...how do you...?" the snake youkai was extremely distressed by his questions.

"I am sure you heard about the destruction of my castle. That was only possible because my guards and subordinates were attacked and were under the effect of a powerful poison that neutralizes our powers. Such poison can only be obtained with the blood of an uwabami." he looked at her seriously. "We have been investigating for a long time, until we found out the last black snake was born 10 years ago and the child was yours, Aoi-san."

"I do not know where he is." She said, lowering her head. "I never saw him again after the birth."

"So it is a boy. How do you not know? Aren't you his mother?"

"Do you realize your surroundings, my lord?" she smiled painfully at him. "You are in a pleasure house. Do you think I am fit to raise a child? Especially back then, when humans were nothing but food? Do you have any idea how a half blood would be received?"

"What happened to him?"

"His father took him away. He paid for my expenses here due to my absence and I moved to a small, hidden house until I gave birth. It was not like we had a special bond or anything, that pregnancy was not meant to be. But, later I found out he was married and had a son already. So, I guess he felt guilty over the child."

"So he was taken to the human country?"

"Yes." He noticed her words were truthful. "But, I do not know anything else, I promise you. I do not even know the boy's name."

"How could you live like that? Knowing you have a child somewhere and not wanting to know about him?"

"Oh, my lord." She scoffed. "What good would that bring? His father was just a client, but he promised me he would take good care of him. It was the only chance the child had."

"I see." Ryoma drank, slowly. "Do you remember the human's name?"

"He did not use his real name, Ryoma-sama. It is a common thing here. We had never talked again after he took the baby. Five years ago, he sent me a letter, saying the boy was fine, but that was it. There was no address or any other hint on his whereabouts."

The oni king stood up.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation."

"I am sorry I could not help much." She said, sincerely, before he left the room.

#############

"Hello, Asami-san." The princess smiled at the tengu. She was in her room, nursing the baby. "Can I come in?"

"Sakuno-sama. You are out of bed." She said, smiling back. "Come in, come in."

"Yes!" Sakuno sat by her side. "Kaguya-san said the baby and I are just fine." She touched her belly. "And since she finally started to move, it is also a good sign."

"I am so happy for you, my lady."

"So, how are you two?" she looked at the baby, asleep while on his mother's breast.

"We are well. I am just tired, because of the night routine. Kunimitsu is tired as well, since he is also working from afar to Ryoma-sama. Chichiue comes sometimes and stays with him, so I can sleep between the feeding times when Kunimitsu is not around. The twins are also helping me."

"Asami-san, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, my lady?"

"Does it really hurt?" she whispered with an anxious expression.

"Horribly." The tengu answered with a straight face. "It was the worst pain I ever felt in my life and I was a warrior. I thought my body was splitting in two." She took a deep breath. "Kunimitsu was so sweet to me, rubbing my back and saying loving things. I almost broke his hand, but all I wanted was to punch his face."

"Really?" Sakuno was terrified.

"I had to use some ice on my lady parts on the first couple of days. It was so embarrassing!" she whispered. "I wish Kaguya-san would tell me it was so bad!"

"I am so sorry!"

"But…" she looked at her son sleeping on her chest and she had the sweetest expression. "It was so worthy. When we were alone, Kunimitsu cried and thank me, while holding him. It was the first time I saw his tears."

The purple eyes were filled with tenderness.

"I feel my heart is overflowing every time I look at him."

"Asami-san…" Sakuno smiled.

One of her hands caressed the baby's round cheek.

"The pain will be gone and this incredible feeling of accomplishment lingers. I made a child with the person I love." She kissed the baby's forehead. "That is the most important thing."

###########

_"Hikaru." The masculine voice reached the little boy's ear and he turned around, happily. His father was there, with the arms wide open and he ran to him, hugging him tightly._

_"Tou-san!" he smiled happily when the middle aged human hugged him back, caressing his short black hair._

_"Are you behaving well?" he asked, with a gentle voice._

_The child lived with a human nanny in a small house on the outskirts of the human country. His father could only see him from time to time and he was always anxious to his visits. He would bring toys and tell him stories._

_"Yes!" he smiled, showing his pointy fangs._

_"Good boy." His father hugged him again. They shared the same color of hair but his father had light green eyes that always looked at him gently._

His happy memories were replaced by deep darkness and he ran around, terrified, wanting to see his father again, calling for him inside the deep black surroundings.

When Tomoharu arrived at the dungeon, he saw the little boy asleep, his body curved and he was holding himself tightly. He noticed he was having a nightmare. The place was very cold and the child did not have any blankets to protect himself from the temperature.

"Tou-san..." He whispered in his sleep, a small tear running down his dirty face.

The young human picked up a bucket with water and threw it on the boy, making him wake up in a terrible scare.

"Nii-san…" he said, trembling, before Tomoharu picked him up by his clothes violently.

"I told you a million times, to not call me like that." he had a deep frown on his face. "Sharing my blood with you is a disgrace."

Tomoharu pushed the child back to the floor. His arms and legs were covered in bandages.

"They told me they could not take as much blood as before, because you are not eating properly. If you want to die, tell me already. Otherwise I will not waste any more time on you."

Hikaru lowered his head and started to cry again after his older brother left. On his small and scared heart, he begged for his father's help again and again.


	48. Chapter 48

"Good news, my lord?" Shuichirou asked, gently, when seeing Ryoma with a small smile on his face, while reading Sakuno's latest letter.

"Sakuno is finally out of bed rest."

"Oh, that is wonderful." He sat by his side.

"Indeed." He folded the paper and put inside one of his pockets. "Any news about the uwabami, Shuichirou?"

"Not at all, my lord, I am sorry. I decided to go to the human country and search things from there, if it is all right with you."

"Do you think it is all right? I need to return you to Kaguya safely."

"I will be okay, my lord." He smiled. "Why don't you go visit Hime-sama for a while? It has been six weeks already since you saw each other. The castle rebuilding is almost done; there is nothing you can do at the moment. You should really go with Ryuu-san. It will probably be start snowing soon and it would be harder to take the road."

"I guess you are right."

#############

Tomoharu looked at the poisons flasks on the shelf of his father. There were only five of them.

He picked one of the flasks and looked at it, the red liquid glistering.

"Who wondered that beast would be useful for me?"

He remembered the first time he saw Hikaru. He was 15 and his parents were fighting a lot lately. One night he followed his father when he traveled. Arriving at the house, he saw him holding the baby.

His heart was full of rage and he entered the place, screaming to his father and demanding explanations. His father was also a soldier. His entire family had a long lineage of fighting against youkais, how could he?!

Tomoharu returned to the capital and told his mother about the child. On the next morning, he found his mother's lifeless body hanging from the ceiling, a rope around her neck.

He never talked to his father after what happened, joining the army and living on the headquarters of different human towns. Tomoharu only returned when receiving a letter about his father's death.

Hikaru was seven at the time. He found the little boy crying deeply at his room on the small house. It was the first time he realized the type of youkai he was and how useful he could be.

His blood was responsible for the death of the youkai queen and Tomoharu smiled with the memory of Rinko's golden eyes filled with fear and pain before slitting her throat wide open.

"I am going to end the oni's bloodline. First, her son. Next, the foul parasite inside Sakuno. And then, everything will be fine."

#############

Sakuno crossed the hallway on the tengu's home in happy steps. She had just received a letter from Ryoma, saying he would visit her soon.

"Kaguya-san?" she called the doctor on her chambers and the spider youkai opened the door, smiling at her gently.

"Oh, Hime-sama. Come in. I was just having some tea."

"Thank you." She obeyed and entered her chambers, sitting next to the short table. There was tea and some biscuits.

Kaguya sat across from her and poured some of the dark liquid on a spare cup.

"Is everything all right?"

"Ryoma is coming to visit me!" she grinned happily.

"That's wonderful, my lady. When is he arriving?"

"Probably tomorrow."

"I see." She noticed a little hint of sadness on the blue eyes.

"I am sorry Shuichirou-san is not coming as well." The human princess touched her hand. "You must been missing him a lot."

"I am." Kaguya showed her a small smile. "But I keep myself busy, with Asami-san, Tsubasa-chan and you, my lady. I am happy I can take care of all of you and be useful somehow."

"Thank you so much for all you do for us, Kaguya-san."

Kaguya was surprised for a moment, but she smiled, very touched.

"So, how can I help you, Sakuno-sama? Are you feeling anything?"

"Ah, not at all." She blushed, unable to look straight at her. "It is just… I… I wanted to know if… With Ryoma coming here, if we…"

The doctor chuckled, finding her extremely adorable, before touching her hand.

"Making love is safe, my lady. Be at ease."

"Really?" she was worried.

"Yes. You are almost on your 7 month, you had no more bleedings and your baby is developing well. Just, do not over do it, okay?"

"Yes!"

###########

Ryoma took a deep, satisfied breath. He was laying on his wife's leg while Sakuno caressed his hair. He had arrived earlier and she ran to him, as fast as she could with her belly, to Syuusuke's horror, before jumping on his shoulders and holding him tightly.

"I missed this." He said, with closed eyes. "It is a good thing I could come now, otherwise your belly would be so big I would lose my spot."

His wife giggled and hugged him as much as possible with the round bump between them.

"I missed you so much."

Ryoma turned around and touched her face.

"I have missed you too, wife." His hand was on her belly. "Tell me about Ai. How is she doing?"

"She is just fine! Kaguya-san said she is in the perfect size. I am going to enter the last trimester soon."

"That is good." He moved his hand and his thumb brushed her cheek. "Motherhood fits you. You are even more beautiful."

She held his hand on her face and closed her eyes.

"It is all because of you, Ryoma."

He sat down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The way the golden eyes looked at her was enough to make Sakuno's heart melt.

"The castle's renovations are almost done. I asked them to create a room next to our new chambers. It will be Ai's room when she grows up a little more."

"Really?"

"And I already ordered new clothes for you and her as well."

"Oh, Ryoma, you should not have worry about that. You have so many things to do. And you already bought me so many new clothes here."

"What are you saying? This is what I can do as a father. I still need to talk to Kunimitsu properly and ask for some advices from him. But, he looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion at any minute when I arrived."

"He is sleeping away from Asami-san sometimes. And at other times, he takes the baby away so she can sleep as well."

"A newborn can be very tiresome."

"Ryoma, when Ai is born, if you want to change chambers, it is okay."

"What are you saying? There is no way I would do that. I want to share things with you."

"But, you will be even more busy and tired."

"I will talk this to Kunimitsu and everyone later, but, when Ai is born, I will ask them for at least a couple of free days. I want to be a proper father to her, since the beginning."

His wife hugged him very tight, surprising him.

"You already are. The best father ever!"

He smiled and caressed her hair.

"Good." He kissed her forehead before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take a bath, so we can have dinner. I am so tired." He touched his neck and moved it with closed eyes.

"Are your muscles stiff? I can go to the bath room with you and massage your back."

"There is no need, wife. The bath in here is not that big, you would be probably feel uncomfortable." He smiled gently. "I will be back in a while."

When he returned to their chambers, Syuusuke had already placed dinner on the table for them. They ate slowly, while talking about different things.

"Wife." He looked at her gently, after they finished dessert. "I think it is time for us to go to bed."

Sakuno's heart started to beat fast and anxiously. Her husband helped her to stand up and removed the outer and heavier layer of her clothes when they were on bed. But, nothing else happened. The oni king kissed her cheek, before laying down and he brought her close. He fell asleep quickly and deeply while holding her.

His wife caressed his face and noticed his exaustion. But, even if they wouldn't make love, she was more than happy to be inside his embrace again. She hugged him tightly and placed a small kiss on his neck, before falling asleep as well.


End file.
